A Second Chance
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: Harry is given 2 weeks of vacation in London before returning to his 6th year at Hogwarts when he runs into Parvati. Alone and spending more time together they soon find love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

A Second Chance

Chapter 1

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Right now he was staying in Royal Garden Hotel in London England for the last 2 weeks of his remaining summer vacation until he would go back to Hogwarts for his 6th year. Looking around the muggle hotel he could tell by their standards this was what you called a 5 star hotel. The only two things that stood out were his trunk and cage that had an agitated Hedwig in it. Checking out the living room, bathroom, kitchen and finally the bedroom he flopped himself on the bed.

Hedwig's chirp made him in open his eyes again as he walked calmly over to her and let her out of her cage. She flew happily around for a bit before coming to stop on the window ledge trying to get use to the new surroundings.

" I know, this doesn't feel right" said Harry to the owl who gave him a long hoot when he briefly petted her back.

Harry was no fool. The ministry of magic was paying for all of this, a token of goodwill attempting to buy his support. They wanted him to tell the magic community that the Ministry of Magic was doing a good job in maintaining order and security in the wake of Voldemort's reappearance. After the whitewash the Ministry tried to do in discrediting what he and Dumbledore said last year left him more than a bit angry.

But that was last year and now everyone knew the truth now. It was time to change things" thought Harry.

He'd now realize how many times he snapped at people or seem to shy way from everyone including his two best friends Hermione and Ron. Both of whom sent him plenty of letters keeping him well inform of what was happening in the outside world. He was surprised to also get letters from Neville, Luna, and Ginny as well.

Suddenly a knock at the door brought him back to his senses. Getting up from the bed he walked calmly over to the door and asked" Who is it"?

" House keeping" came a high-pitched voice behind the door.

Rolling his eyes Harry said" Give me a minute I am naked here".

He could he the person choke on their words when Harry suddenly opened the door showing Tonks who had a surprised look on her face.

" Ha very funny Potter" she replied walking inside his room as Harry closed the door locking it again.

Tonks had changed her blonde hair back to purple again before she tossed the daily prophet on the table in front of him. Looking down he could the head line it read" New Minister of Magic decided Rufus Scrimgeour will lead us to victory". Rufus stood proud with his fists on his hips before turning his head slightly scanning the whole area while the flash bobbles went off.

" Scrimegour, never heard of him. Who is he Tonks"?

" Rufus use to be head of the Auror's office and from what people say when he was younger was really good at his job. From my personally experience he's a bit of ass" she replied back.

" Harry where is the bathroom in this place" she asked him while Harry told her down and to the left?

A few minutes later he heard he yelp in pain while he ran down the hall and turned on the light to see Tonks had fallen into the bathtub while pulling down the shower curtains.

" Damn it, I still can't get use to these muggle light switches"she said while Harry helped her up.

After Tonks was done Harry asked her" isn't Kinsley helping you with that"?

" Yeah, but right now he's down at the main lobby getting some morning breakfeast before he has to meet Moody at the Leaky Cauldron" said Tonks.

" So what hotel number are you staying at" he asked her?

Thinking for a bit Tonks looked down at her key saying" ah room numbers 403 right down the hall from you. Kinsley and me are using the cover of honeymooners if any one where to ask us. As we're trying not to use any magic if at all possible so we don't give away where you are at".

" Does that mean I have to stay in this hotel then" he asked her with painfully expression on his face?

Smiling she replied" As if. No you just have to let either Shacklebolt or me know where you going. And will watch over you at a safe distance".

Thinking a bit Harry added" So you're using me as bait wanting to see if any one might attack me. That does sound like a smart move, with this new war under way you never know where his supporters could pop up at".

Taking a deep breath she replied" I can't believe how well you're taking this. Kinsley thought for sure you would be pissed, but Moody and Dumbledore both agreed this was for the best too".

" I am going to change and then go out for a bit" said Harry getting up and walking over to his bedroom.

Poking his half naked body around the corner Harry said" You're more than welcome to watch me" he said grinning ear to ear.

Rolling her eyes she replied" Teenage hormones, you're such a perv Potter". 

Harry spent most of the day walking around the heart of London checking a couple shops out buying a few books for Hermione and even one that he thought Luna might like. He couldn't see Tonks but new she was close by as he spotted a small diner nearby which suddenly made him hungry.

Looking up he could see the dark clouds that had threaten to start raining since they left get even darker as it started to drizzle out. Getting ready to take out his umbrella he overheard a voice that sounded strangely familiar to him.

" Shit, after all that time this morning I spent getting my hair done" said the women.

Looking behind him he spotted Parvati Patil wearing blue jeans a light tan jumper with her long black hair hanging down. She had just come out of a jewelery store and had not bothered to bring an umbrella. Harry new after the disaster of the Yule ball she didn't end up even speaking to him for a while. But despite that she still joined him when they created DA and believe him when most of the school didn't.

Just when it started to pour, Harry held the umbrella over her hear protecting them both.

" Harry… what are you doing here" she asked with a stunned expression across her face.

" What besides holding an umbrella for a pretty girl, I just happen to be in the neighborhood".

If Parvati heard right Harry just called her pretty. She had forgiven him for practically ignoring her the whole night at the Yule ball. And after everyone learned that Harry was telling the truth about the dark lord she had a new level of respect for him.

" Come on Parvati there's a diner right across the street, we can wait out the rain there" he said giving her the umbrella.

" What about you" she asked him as the rain started coming down on him?

" Ha if only the rain could help this mess of hair I've got" said Harry making her laugh.

Running across the street they quickly entered the restaurant taking a seat near the entrance while Harry shook his head a bit first before sitting down.

After ordering there food Harry took a sip of his soda asking" So what brings you out here Parvati"?

" Well my father has business in London. He help makes large transactions of goods between England and India. He hates going to things like this by himself and since my mom and Padma are visiting my aunt in India. Here I am" she finished explaining to him.

" Well that doesn't sound too bad. As for me I guess you could say I am here enjoying my last 2 weeks of summer vacation before we go back and start our 6th year at Hogwarts" he said.

" Wow, where are you staying at"?

" The Royal Garden Hotel it's not far from here" he replied back.

At this she had a surprised look on her face saying" no way. That's where Daddy and me are staying. I didn't know you had that kind of money".

Laughing a bit he said" well I do have some money but I'd rather spend it on others than myself. But the Ministry of Magic is paying for all of it, something about trying to make up for everything they did to me for saying he was back. So I'd figured I might as well relax for a little and let them pamper me for once".

Parvati was about to say something when the waitress brought their food to them, which she quickly realized how hungry she was. Looking up again Parvati could see Harry was already done with his food, which surprised her, as he didn't eat like Ron did but yet with manners.

Noticing her eye Harry spoke" Hey Parvati I've been thinking about it and I never apologized for how I treated you at the Yule ball".

" Harry that's not necessary" but she was cut off by him saying" No it is. It was a tough time for me that year and the fallow year as well. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you or you're poor sister for having to take Ron" he said that last part with a small smile on his face.

Chuckling a bit she added" fair enough. But truth be told I did sorta agree because you where a champion back then. Not that I am saying your not attractive or anything, oh I just shut up now" for she had noticed Harry's broad grin across his face when she told him he was attractive looking.

If Harry was correct she was blushing in front of him which he swore he never seen her do that before. They spent the rest of the afternoon making small talk, remember past years at Hogwarts and the trouble Harry would always find himself in.

" Hey Harry what time is it" asked Parvati taking a sip from her tea?

" Almost 5, why"?

" Oops I was due back at the Hotel almost 1 hour ago. My father is going to kill me" she stated with a scared look upon her face.

Harry quickly took the check up to the counter paying for the bill with Parvati giving him annoyed look before they walked out of the diner.

" I was trying to pay for my meal Potter".

" I know but sometimes I am gentleman" he replied back smiling, making her smile as well before shaking her head lightly

" Come on Miss Patil, let's ahead back".

Parvati couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to time seem to fly by when they where eating back at the diner. Lavender always thought he was so full of himself like Draco, but after talking to him alone she realized he was a easy going person with a charming personality.

Arriving at the hotel he held the door open for her as they went inside and headed for the elevator. Harry noticed Kingsley was back down in the lobby talking to a woman. Giving Harry a quick nod before turning his attention back to the her.

" What was that all about" she asked him?

" Come Parvati you know they can't let the chosen one do anything on his own" he said doing his best Dumbledore impression.

At this she playfully smacked his arm while laughing" that was the worst impression ever".

Going inside Parvati pushed for the 3rd floor while Harry was busy watching her the hole time.

If Parvati was right Harry was checking her out the whole time they where in the elevator. Turning away she felt like the she was back in India as she wore a small smile on her face. Suddenly a thought hit her, I am flirting with him.

Once the elevator reached her floor they walked down the hall together with her saying" You know Harry I can find my way to my room".

" I am not doubting you're ability there. I am just walking the girl home, remember the gentleman part" he added with a wink.

" God that was so cheesy Potter. But it works for you" she said once they arrived at her door room number 308.

" Well this is me" she said feeling a bit fidgeted at the moment.

Harry was thinking what to say. He'd really had a good time talking to her, which surprised him at first but after a while he felt more and more relaxed around her. And if Harry had missed the signs he could tell she'd enjoy herself just as much as he had.

She was about to open the door when Harry asked" Parvati before he go I was wondering if… you wanted… do something like this again".

She could hear his nervousness in his voice while trying to ask her out on a date. Thinking for a bit she could see his face was all worked up waiting for her answer.

" Are you asking me out on a date" she replied with a coy voice.

" What, no. I mean yes… well if you want too, that is I would understand if you didn't" but Parvati stopped him by putting a hand on his forearm saying" Harry a date sounds like fun. I'll have to see what daddy needs me to do in the next couple days and after that I will let you know the next time I have any free time okay".

Nodding he said" cool my room number is 410" and with that she said goodbye closing the door.

Harry had been on one date before and that was with Cho, which turned out to be disaster so this was something he was hoping to get right. Going down the hall he decided to take the stairs for he felt like he could run them all up and down and still have enough energy to fight Voldemort right now.

Just when he was about to enter his room Tonks suddenly jumped out in front of him making Harry jump and pull out his wand.

" Damn it Tonks you scared the shit out of me" he added putting his wand away while she spent the whole time laughing.

" Well, how did it go" she asked him?

" How'd what go"?

" Don't play stupid with me. I saw you and Parvati I believe that was her name seem to be getting pretty chummy back there. So are you going to see her again" she asked him?

Harry didn't say anything but suddenly felt himself get embarrassed and run a hand through his hair.

" See, that wasn't so hard now was it Potter" she replied walking away and back down to the stairs.

" But I didn't say anything" he yelled at her.

" You didn't have too, it was written all over your face" she said slowly disappearing down the stairs.

Opening the door and going into his room he could see Hedwig was back which he suddenly realized he forgot to tell Ron and Hermione where he was. He quickly wrote them two letters saying he was safe and having a bit of fun, with out saying where and with you in case these letters where intercepted somehow. Adding he would see them again at the beginning of the semester before tying them to Hedwig's leg.

" Well girl it looks like I might actually have some fun" he told her before she flew off and outside his window.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

A Second Chance

Chapter 2

Harry was busy tearing apart his trunk looking for any clothes that he owned that actually fit him. With books, quills, socks, and his broom strewn all over the floor he quickly realized he didn't have anything suitable for a date expect his Hogwarts clothes.

Shaking his head he said out load" good one Potter. What a way to impress a girl by showing up in you're school uniform".

Parvati had stopped by early this morning telling him she was free all day tomorrow and that he could pick her up at her hotel at 10.A.M. At first he mind raced where he would take her when suddenly the thought of what he was going to wear popped into his leading him to his current dilemma.

Harry was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the knock on the door when suddenly Kinsley said" Harry I've been knocking for a minute. What are you doing"?

Looking down at Harry and the pile of his possessions all strewn out on the floor he asked" Lost something"?

Harry shook his head saying" I wish. I have no decent muggle clothes to wear".

" Ah yes Tonks told me, you're date with young Miss Patil".

At this Harry blushed a little before saying" I told her to keep that a secret, damn it Tonks".

Laughing at Harry's reaction he replied" oh calm down Harry. I would have figured it out sooner than later as tomorrow I am suppose to be fallowing you. Anyways I believe I have a solution to you're minor problem".

" You do" he asked with a sound of hope in his voice?

" Harry this is London. I know you didn't get out much but I would have figured you all of people know muggle cities always carry clothing stores. So…if you don't like what you have just go and buy some proper fitting clothes then" stated Shacklebolt taking a bite out of a apple that was in his fruit basket.

Harry smacked his forehead saying" god I am so stupid some times, how could I forgotten that".

Kinsley chuckled a bit before saying" it's okay Harry. It's actually a little refreshing to see you almost act like a normal teenager for once. Granted you really never had a normal life but it's still nice to see. Come on, I'll even help you pick something out".

With Shacklebolt's help Harry managed to pick up a new wardrobe for him to wear. Once they where done Harry made sure to get ride all of Dudley's clothes that were still 3 sizes too big for him even now.

Finally back at his apartment Kinsley asked" So have you thought where you are going to take her Harry"?

Putting his new clothes away he replied" Yep, Diagon Alley. I've been their loads of times and I still have yet to look at everything".

" Not bad start, just remember Harry to try and listen to what she likes okay" he said heading for the door.

Turning around he added" And Harry just be yourself okay? Girls like that stuff". 

Once tomorrow arrived Harry turned off his alarm and practically ran into the bathroom to take a shower. Putting on his khaki pants, white under shirt with a button long sleeves over the top. Looking in the mirror he quickly decided not to button up the shirt before heading over to Parvati's hotel.

Knocking on the door he was greeted by an older Indian man who must been Parvati's dad as he said" Come in Mr. Potter".

Opening the door for him Harry walked into the living room before Mr. Patil offered him a seat on the couch, which he took.

Harry watched Mr. Patil take a seat in the recliner opposite of him while he said" From what Parvati has told me about you I am actually surprised you're the same person who treated her so badly a the ball 2 years ago".

Realizing he was trying to test him Harry shook away that anxious feeling in his stomach and summoned his gryffindor courage saying" understandable sir. That's why I am not going to waste this second chance your daughter has given me".

Looking Harry directly in the eyes he said" good answer. I may not be a wizard or know magic but if you hurt my daughter" but he stopped when he noticed Parvati standing in the living room.

She was wearing black skirt that came down past her knees, a white female dress shirt, with her long black hair lying down. Looking down at her arms he could see she had a lot of jewelry on her wrists as she noticed Harry's gazed which made her smile back at him.

" Dad you don't have to threaten him" she said giving him an annoyed look on her face.

Standing up he replied" I am just doing my job as your father honey".

Harry stood up and walked over beside with her father saying" now I want you back hear by 10 okay".

" 10 you got sir" replied Harry holding the door open for as they both left the hotel room.

Once they got onto the elevator she spoke" wow, I think he actually likes you".

" What? I kept getting that vibe he wanted to strangle me".

Laughing she added" Oh that's just him being overprotective. Being a muggle he can't do magic so he has to try and scare you another way then".

Chuckling to himself he said" well I am glad to see it went so well then".

" You look very pretty" he said giving her a smile.

" Thank you" she added feeling her cheeks go red while she watched an amused Harry wink at her, which made her, blushes even more.

" Getting a little warm in hear" he teased while the door opened.

" Oh shut up," she said playfully pushing him out the door.

Once outside the hotel Harry hailed a taxi, which took them to the Leaky Cauldron before driving away.

Going past the tavern she replied" Diagon Alley is it then".

Making the brick wall open and going inside Harry turned out to face her and said" I want you to pick where we go today Parvati. And don't even dare try to pay for anything, it's all on me".

Looking at him she couldn't help but smile at the fact of how much of a gentleman he was trying to be. Thinking for a bit she replied" Okay Potter, lets go visit Fred and George's new joke shop first, after what they did in school I can only imagine what sorta creations they have come up with now that they have there own store".

Giving her an odd look at first he took her hand as they started walking down Diagon Alley going past the shops and different stores before they found Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Going inside they could see it was packed with students not just from Hogwarts but from many different countries as the word must have gotten out on the place.

Walking around the shop Harry picked up a toothbrush and brought it closer to his eyes to get a better look at when suddenly it came to life attempting to bite Harry. Struggling with the tooth brush Harry managed to through it down on the ground and stomped on it making it go still again.

Looking behind him he could see Parvati was laughing hard with her saying" You should have seen you're face. The great Harry Potter beaten by a toothbrush".

" Did someone say Harry Potter" asked Fred from the second floor?

" I believe they did, Fred" replied George from behind the counter.

Both Fred and George walked over towards Harry with Fred saying" We've been hoping you would stop be hear. When mom told us you wouldn't be back at the Burrow for summer we thought you might not come".

Leaning in close George replied" and thanks to your sound investment we've done quite well for ourselves".

Looking down he noticed Harry's foot on the toothbrush as George bent down and picked up saying" ah a good choice Harry. The snapping toothbrush, you take a bite with you're teeth and this one bites back. Give it too Ron, and tell him it was from us".

Fred suddenly spotted Parvati and said" ah Miss Patil was it. If you want I can show you a nice selection of love potions we have around the corner".

Harry suddenly cleared his throat giving him a glare that with her asking" hm a love potion you say, where"?

He knew what she was teasing him as he took her hand saying" actually Parvati is my date today".

Fred and George looked back at the couple before looking back at each other with George saying" right on Harry".

" Well it's been nice catching up but business calls. Oh and Harry whatever you get today it's on the house. Just let George now he's manning the register today" replied Fred walking over to a group of young ladies who were indeed looking at the love potions.

Buying a couple things including some type of lipstick that makes you're lips twice as big which she wanted to use on Lavender they left the joke shop.

Standing outside the shop Parvati noticed they immediately reached for each others hands with out thinking. Despite the fact this was there first date it some how felt right to have his rough hand against hers.

Suddenly she felt his gaze back upon her looking away she hoped he didn't see her checking out his ass.

" Oh look Quality Quidditch Supplies, I hope they have a new Firebolt's in they are suppose to be twice as fast as the old model" said an excited looking Parvati.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, jokes, quidditch, this certainly wasn't the girl he thought she was. Going inside the shop they both began to talk quidditch with Harry buying her a pair of gold snitch earrings and a new book on her favorite team the Holyhead Harpies.

Leaving the store they spotted Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with Parvati saying" I am hungry but I want more than just Ice cream".

Smiling he pulled her towards the Parlor saying" actually Florean also sell's sandwiches, soups and other deli stuff. During that scare with Sirius I spent a lot of time there before I went back to school in my third year".

With Harry practically dragged her over to the parlor she thought there was so much about him that she really didn't know. Going inside they could see Florean was busy taking an order of an older couple when Harry and Parvati sat down.

Once down with the older couple he walked over to them and said" ah Mr. Potter I was wondering when you would come back. And who is this" he asked looking at Parvati?

" This is Parvati Patil a friend from school and my date" Harry added pridefully at the end.

Looking down at the two he said" well I am glad to see you having fun Harry".

Once they where done ordering there food Parvati said" I didn't know you where so well connected. Maybe you and my father should go into business" she added chuckling.

Harry laughed himself while looking deep into her dark brown eyes saying" And what about you"?

" Me" she asked acting innocent?

" Yeah you. First you like jokes and pranks. Then Quidditch, you've never shown that side before at school. You always give off the impression your like" as Parvati finished it for him" Lavender".

" It's true I do like fashion and gossip. But I guess since that's how everyone saw me, so I kept that act up. I mean I am not as smart as Padma but when you're a twin you do things that make you different so that everyone doesn't see you just as a twin. That probably didn't make any sense, sorry" she added quickly looking down.

Lifting her chin up gentle so that she could look him in the eyes he replied" actually that does make sense. Everyone kept telling me about my destiny and how famous I am it drove me crazy. There only a few people who even know the real me and not something you can find in a book or the newspaper. So I know what's like to put up a front for others. But around me you don't have to pretend okay"?

Staring back into his green eyes all she could do was nod back at him as she felt his hand linger a bit on her chin before he recalled it back.

She could see why despite what he said he was a leader as she found herself believing what he had told her. Florean at this point brought their food over to them, which gave her time to change the subject. They spent rest of the meal making small talk about things they did during there past years they didn't know about when Harry brought up divination.

" Look I know how you feel about Professor Trelawney and I understand why. But divination is still something that is important too me and from what Trelawney say's I have the gift myself" said Parvati crossing her arms under her chest.

Harry who had to keep his eyes from lingering to long on her chest replied" Hey I might not take it seriously after she keeps predicting I am going to die every month. But she has her moments. And for you I'd be willing to lay off the insults only if you agree to help me in divination".

" Deal" said Parvati holding on his hand while Harry took and gentle placed a kiss on it.

Getting up he said" I've got to go to the bathroom" and left Parvati with still a shocked faced expression.

Watching Harry leave she couldn't help but like this new side of him she was seeing. From what she had known before this past week he was never this bold around girls but it was rather refreshing to see.

" Well, well what do we have hear. A twin with out her twin and here I thought you had too do everything together" said Pansy walking into the Parlor while being flanked by Crabbe and Goyle but for some reason no Malfoy.

" Look Pansy I am not in the mood to hear you bitch and complain about how ugly you are. So leave me be or I'll make you eat that necklace you have on" she said standing up.

" What's going on here" asked Florean walking over to the table?

" Nothing that concern's you old man" said Crabbe blocking him from Pansy and Parvati.

Just when Florean was about say something back when Harry spoke" I believe the lady told you to leave her alone. I suggest you do that or suffer the dire consequences".

Harry put a hand on Florean's shoulder as he nodded towards Kinsley direction telling him he could handle this.

" Potter, what the hell are you doing here" asked Goyle turning his direction towards him.

" I won't tell you again, leave my date alone or I'll make you" he said taking another step forward towards both Crabbe and Goyle who both looked stunned at the fact that Harry was facing them.

Pansy looked down at Parvati again saying" Your dating Potter. I always new you where a stupid but now I can see you're also desperate" as she started laughing at her.

At this Parvati lost grabbing her by the hair and slamming her head on the table with her body bounced back before landing on the ground.

For once in his life Harry was actually glad Dudley and his friends had bullied him when he was younger. He had to learn to defend himself by people usually double his size. Knowing the punch was coming he ducked Goyle attack while bringing his knee forward hitting him right in balls. This caused Goyle's eyes to widen before he fell down to his knees holding his groin. Crabbe then attempting to charge Harry when he side stepped him and pushed him past him using his momentum against as Crabbe crashed head first into the counter.

At this Florean and all other guests pulled out their wands and had them pointing at Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy who all were struggling to get up. Noticing they where now outnumbered they scrambled out the door with Pansy saying" this isn't over bitch, just what until school starts".

Walking over to Parvati he put his arms on her shoulder's saying" are you okay?"

At first she didn't say anything, she was not prone to violence like that but something inside her snapped when she said something about Harry. Looking up she suddenly felt Harry pull her into a tight embraces as she instantly relaxed while he held to her.

" I think I am down with Diagon Alley Harry" she whispered into his ear.

Paying for their meal and apologizing for the scene they left the parlor and Diagon Ally all together.

Just when Harry was about to hail another cab Parvati pulled his arm down saying" I would rather walk Harry. We've got another 2 hours before I am do back. And I know I can be safe with you".

At that last statement Harry couldn't help but grin ear to ear with Parvati edging even closer to him while putting both of her hands onto his right arm as they walked.

While walking they talked about there favorite things, likes and dislikes while the night slowly descended upon them. Finally getting close to the hotel they sat down on one of the benches that they had in the garden right in front of a water fountain.

Parvati had her head on his shoulder while Harry was gentle playing with her hair. Looking down at his watch he could see they had 10 minutes left before Mr. Patil would personally look for them.

" Pav, we better head back now or I am afraid you're father might send a search party for you".

Chuckling a bit she actually pulled tighter on him making her head go even closer to his face. Looking down at her head, he felt like being bold again and kissed her on top of her head causing her to shiver a bit.

Looking up at him she leaned up and gentle kissed him on the lips while closing her eyes. Opening her eyes she could see he had closed his eyes, which made her want to kiss him again.

" Okay, now we can go back" she replied pulling him back up while they walked out of the garden and back into the hotel. Neither of them said anything while holding hands through out the hotel and into the elevator once again.

" Harry… I am not sure how long you wanted this too last. But, would you like to be my girlfriend. I mean I would understand if this was just for a fun. Like a summer thing" said Parvati who was now acting nervous.

Pulling her close to him he replied" Parvati I not the type to just kiss a girl and think of it as simple gesture. I would love to be boyfriend" while he leaned down and kissed her once again.

The door opened and they slowly walked down the hall again. Right before they took the corner to her room she pulled him off to side.

" Everything all right Pav" he asked her sounding concerned?

Taking a look around to make sure they had no one watching them she kissed him passionately for a minute leaving his glasses slightly askew.

" Now it is" she told him skipping down to her hotel room before putting her key into the slot and going inside.

Harry was not sure how he even managed to make it back upstairs with his head on cloud nine but he found himself staring at his hotel door anyways.

Kinsley suddenly appeared walking past him giving him a thumbs up before he opened the door hearing a loud" ouch" come from his room.

Tonks was laying on the floor from having the door hit her on the head with Kinsley saying" Tonks are you okay"?

Rubbing her head said" I am good" as she stood up and raced past him and towards Harry.

" So tell him how did it go" she asked holding her head?

Not say anything he simple smiled at her when she asked" did you kiss"?

Opening his door he turned around giving her a wink before closing the door, which made Tonks pump her fist yelling" ha that's how you do Harry".

" Come on Tonks, lets leave the boy alone" said Kinsley pulling Tonks back into the room for the night.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

A Second Chance

Chapter 3

The next couple days flew by for Harry and before long he had already been at the hotel for a week. It was then he realized he had not even touched his summer homework for Potions which he still need to take if he wanted to be auror. Thankfully Parvati like Harry had procrastinated on doing her Potions homework as well. So on Monday they decided to study together in the main lobby, which was suggested by Mr. Patil for oblivious reasons.

Taking one of the couches towards the rear of the main lobby they had their books, quills, and parchment sprawled out on a table in front of them. When ever a muggle would ask them why they where using such a old form of writing they would simple tell them it was part of there class to recreate the feel of the old times.

Harry having told this to yet another muggle sighed saying" Tell me again, why we're doing this here?"

Laughing Parvati put down her quill down and said" because my father won't let us study alone. He seems to think we would be doing something other than homework".

Leaning forward he met her gaze said in a fake outraged tone" I would never do such a thing. Harry Potter is a gentleman, and I resistant that accusation my lady."

They both exchanged looks for a couple seconds before they busted out laughing.

" Well that's one thing I am glad you haven't change too much in" said Parvati leaning back into the couch while she put her legs on his.

" What may I ask is that one thing exactly?"

Closing her eyes she replied" your sense of humor. I know your new at this dating thing but being able to make your girlfriend laugh is a big bonus for you".

Harry's eyes started traveling up from her legs to her waist and then chest before finally back on her eyes where still closed she stretched making her shirt go up slightly expose her mid riff.

Looking back up to her eyes he could see she was grinning as he said" if I didn't know any better I believe your teasing me Miss Patil."

" Who me?" she asked looking around like she didn't have a clue of what he was talking about.

Shaking his head he picked up his parchment and finished writing his last paragraph. Parvati was still relaxing in the couch with her legs on Harry when he tossed his essay down saying" finally I am done."

At this moment Parvati's eyes shot open with her asking" are you serious?"

" Yep".

" I only have half of mine down. How did you get so far ahead of me? You didn't start before I got here did you" she asked sounded slightly hurt.

No, no, no, no. It's just when I am motivated I can usually get things down pretty quickly" replied Harry with a worried look.

" And why where you so motivated" she asked giving him a small glare.

Noticing her reaction Harry thought briefly before saying" to spend more time with you".

Swinging her legs of his she scouted closer to him and kissed him gently on the cheek and said" smart answer Mr. Potter. Now come and help me finish mine so we can spend this extra time together you want".

Sitting close to each other Harry gave her advice here and there but would not let her copy his work. Chuckling a bit to himself he thought some part of Hermione must have rubbed off her and onto him. About an hour later Harry helped her finish her essay while they packed their stuff up and headed over to the small restraint they had in the hotel.

After eating their meal they ordered a small desert and began making small talk when some one called out Harry's name. Looking up he expected to see Tonks, Kinsley, or maybe Dumbledore but certainly not Snape.

" Snape, what the hell are you doing here" asked Harry with slightly angry tone?

Walking up to them he pretended not to hear what Harry had asked him and merrily replied" Dumbledore wants to make sure everything is going okay with the stay. I don't know why it has to be me? But having all these damn muggles look at me makes weep for the old days".

Harry was about to let his anger get the best of him but when he noticed Parvati looking at him he replied" You. Weep. I didn't know you had it in you".

At this Parvati tried to hold back her laughter which was caught by Snape who gave her an icy glare.

Ignoring his comment he said" Also I wanted to have the pleasure of telling you we will be continuing our little lessons this year. And since you think you have improved, I will not hold back. And will finally see if the famous Harry Potter can actually learn something that hasn't been given to him".

Harry knew what he was trying to do. After all the years of being around Snape he was almost daring him to take the bait. Thinking a bit he smiled and said" I wouldn't have it any other way Professor. Hopefully your teaching skills are up to par, I would hate to see anything more embarrassing again."

Curing his lip slightly he added" Your too much like your father and Sirius. All jokes and no brains. Just remember Potter, this new war will not come with out losses, see that you don't fallow there same path".

Walking away Parvati could tell Harry was hurt by what Snape had told him about his father and godfather. She had heard what had happen to Sirius from friends at Hogwarts as she reached out and put her hand on his. Looking back at her she gave him an encouraging smile which made him squeeze her hand in a reassuring manner.

After a few minutes of silence Parvati said" um Harry you know how you said you where sorry for how you treated me back at the Yule Ball".

" Yes?"

" Well I believe I can give you a second chance at it if you like" she replied noticing his confused look on his face.

" I am listening," he said.

" You see the company my father works is having a ball at the Rivoli ball room here in London. It's just a big event for all the higher ups to feel like they getting to know each others family. What I am trying to say is would you like to go to ball with me?" finished Parvati.

Pulling her other hand into his he said" Pav I am your boyfriend. Of course I would love to go to the ball with you and get that chance to redeem myself".

Sighing she replied" good. All the other times these boys always hit on me and try to act like they now what they are doing. It gets the point I usually have to stay in the bathroom for most of the event".

" Well I won't lie to you. I am not the best dancer but I am willing to give it my best shot" he said.

She smiled again loving that goofy grin he put on when suddenly he pulled her out of her seat up into his wanting arms. Kissing her briefly before pulling away slowly he asked" when is this ball of yours?"

She had to shake her head to try and remember saying" this Wednesday. Padma and Mom are arriving some time early tomorrow too".

" Just have Tonks and Kinsley meet us down here in the main lobby so we all can go together" explained Parvati while they got up and left the hotel and began taking a walk around the garden.

Looking up at the cool night sky he could see she was getting a little cold as he took off his jumper and put it over her shoulders.

Putting an arm around her waist she leaned against while they walked with her saying" Harry I know there are things only you have ever seen or will only share with Hermione and Ron. I understand that and accept that. I just wanted you to know that I am also willing to be their whenever you need me. Not only as a member of the DA but now as your girlfriend".

Rubbing her arm gently he said" once the word gets out that you are my girlfriend it might make you a target. Are you okay with that?"

They stopped walking as she put her hand on his face saying" Come Harry give me some credit. I knew what I was getting into when I became your girlfriend. So don't you worry about that".

Closing his eyes against her touch she lean his head down and kissed him passionately. Taking Parvati back to her hotel Harry made sure to stop by Tonks and Kinsley's hotel room to tell them of the ball.

" Sounds like fun" replied Kinsley.

" Speak for yourself Shacklebolt. Have you seen me walk, it's like I have two left feet. This is going to be a disaster" cried Tonks who made Harry laugh a bit before he went back to his room for some sleep. 

The next two days went by very quickly with both Tonks and Harry getting some dancing lessons by Kinsley who apparently was rather good dancer. On the day of the ball he didn't get to see Parvati at all until they met her family down in the main lobby towards the evening. Parvati and Padma where both wearing purple and red Indian style dresses while her mother had a blue and green Indian dress as well. Her father was wearing a tux just like Harry while Kinsley where a dark blue suit with Tonks having a bright red dress and matching high heels.

As they where walking Harry heard Tonks stumble a bit but right before she fell Kinsley caught her with her saying" Who ever thought a woman wearing fucking high heels was proper dress code hasn't met me".

Trying to hide his laughter they walked forward with Parvati beaming at him. Harry smiled back at her when he noticed that she was wearing the golden snitch earrings he had bought for her about a week ago.

" Hi" said Harry giving Parvati a hug.

" Harry it's good to see you again" replied Padma giving him a small hug while Harry moved over and shook Mr. Patil's hand.

Just when he was about to do the same thing to Parvati's mom she said" Harry Potter A pleasure" she replied shaking his vigorously.

" Ma'am" he said out of respect.

" Oh please Harry. I understand your trying to be nice but you my call me Priya. I know Abdul that husband of mine, might give you a hard time but I knew your parents. They where good people and didn't deserve there fate".

Looking up he could see she had a slight scar that went across her left eye and down to the upper cheek. Trying to look away she said" it's okay Harry. A going away present from some death eater I killed 2 days before you stopped he who must not be named all those years ago".

Giving her a confused look Parvati added" Harry my mom is auror".

Priya spotted Tonks and Kinsley and walked over hugging them while they exchanged greetings before they had went outside and hopped into the limo that was waiting for them.

While driving to there location Tonks replied" I must say for a muggle car this is rather nice".

" Tonks I thought you said you wear going to change your hair for tonight" stated Kinsley who noticed her bright purple hair.

Sighing she made her hair turn blonde with everyone but Mr. Patil laughing who seem slightly disturb by her sudden hair change.

They arrived about 10 minutes later at the Rivoli ballroom. Entering the ballroom they could see there was many guards stationed at both entrances and exits which made Harry feel a bit uneasy.

" What, I didn't know the muggle Prime Minister would be hear" said Kinsley who noticed him talking to an older Indian man in the middle of the room.

Taking a seat at a table that had 7 chairs for them Priya asked" Abdul honey, I don't recognize him. Did they get a new prime minster?"

" Yes, the government has shifted quite a bit in the past year. That's the new Prime Minister Tony Blair" he stated.

" Ouch" yelped Parvati from having her arm pinched by her sister Padma.

" What the hell was that for" she whispered back giving her an angry stare hoping her parents had not heard her.

" How dare you not tell me you had a boyfriend. Let alone that it's the Harry Potter, the same Harry Potter I thought you said was the worst date you had ever been on" she said.

Blushing a bit she replied" I am sorry but I was trying to keep that on the down low. I haven't even told Lavender yet, so don't feel that bad. As for the dating part, well… it sorta just happen".

Parvati blushed even more when she noticed Harry was grinning ear to ear has he had overhead what they were talking about.

" Ouch" said Harry as Parvati had kicked him in the shin under the table trying to wipe that goofy grin off his face.

" Everything all right Potter" asked Tonks who noticed him holding his shin?

Chuckling a bit he replied" yeah, I just accidentally kicked one of the tables legs".

Leaning back in his chair he whispered into her ear" I'll get you back for that".

For some unknown reason this sent a shiver down her spin making her turn her attention towards him. She watched him put on that charming smile she found herself liking more and more.

After eating a small meal the company that Mr. Patil worked for gave a couple speeches about there company growth and thanked the Prime Minister for coming before the live orchestra came on a small platform and started playing.

Parvati grabbed Harry's hand and led them on the dance floor hoping to edge away from her family. After playing a few songs they suddenly shifted to slower one which allowed them to dance even closer.

" Wow, I am impressed Harry. You're a much better dance than last time" she added while Harry dipped her slightly.

" Thank you. Believe it or not I can actually do something other than quidditch and getting in trouble".

This made her laugh a bit before she replied" I am beginning to see that".

Putting her head on his chest she said" Harry I hope you don't mind I didn't tell anyone about us… just yet".

Kissing her gently on the top of the head he replied" I understand Pav. To be truthful I haven't told anyone either. I am not hiding it but you know… how the daily prophet will act once the word gets out. And if were at school when everyone finds out that will make it easier on everyone".

Looking up she knew what he was talking about. Since Harry was now the chosen one again in the eyes of the public, anything he would do we make the news. She knew he was trying to make it easier on her and her family. As she remember all the hatefully letters Hermione had gotten when everyone was made to believe she was breaking Harry's heart during the triwizard tournament.

" Hey I 've got to go the bathroom. I'll meet you back at the table".

Once Harry was done with the bathroom he came and was making his way back to there table when he noticed Padma was being hounded by a boy near the woman's room.

" Listen asshole, I don't care if you're the kind of bloody England. No means no" she said slapping him across the face.

This caused him to get an angry as one of his buddies in the corner stated" teach the Indian bitch a lesson Ricky".

Walking forward he grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall. Harry knew she didn't want to make a scene and have something happen to her father's career by going for her wand or the teen would already be on the floor.

" Now listen here you bitch" he said before Harry walked up right behind him and kicked him in the back of the leg making him drop to his knees. Pulling him by the hair he jerked the boy's head back saying" I believe the lady told you no."

Letting go of Padma's wrist she scouted over to left while Ricky's two friends charged Harry. Catching this out of the corner of his eye Harry tossed Ricky to the side making one of his friend's trip and fall hard to the ground. The other one ignored his two friends and tried to punch Harry. Leaning back he easily dodged the boy's fist before burying his knee into his gut. He immediately grabbed his chest as the air was knocked out of his lungs. While still holding his chest Harry grabbed him by his jacket and tossed him aside.

" Is there a problem here" asked one of the security guards who had his gun out and in the open?

Padma taking Harry by the hand replied" nope just boys being boys" and led them away and back to the tables.

While heading back she said" thanks Harry. I was trying everything I could think of to get him to leave me alone before I would have to use magic."

" No problem. I know from your DA lessons you would have wipe the floor with him" he said giving her a encouraging smile.

Finding there way back Parvati said" sister and Harry. What where you two doing" she asked giving her an angry glare?

" Oh knock it off Parvati. Harry was in fact helping solve a little problem of mine that's all. Jeez know need to act all jealous. Too think I would actually try and steal my twin sister's boyfriend" she said shaking her head and sitting down.

After her comment Harry chuckled himself when he noticed it started to get cold all of sudden. He could see his breath and could sense a sudden feeling of dread that seems to be everywhere.

" Parvati, Padma you sense that too right" asked Harry?

At this they both stood up with Padma replying" you don't think".

But there question was already answer for them as 4 dementors came floating down from the ball rooms center dome. At this Harry, Parvati, and Padma all pulled out their wands with even the muggles seem to notice that something was wrong. Just then there was a gun shot for one of Blair's guards had attempted to shot him. The shot missed and hit the floor before hitting a man in the leg. Screams broke out while he tried to shot again when another man tackled the shooter to the ground with two more diving on top of the prime minster. Everyone was heading for the exits or dove under the tables for protection unaware of the danger they could not see coming down upon them.

Tonks, Kinsley, and Priya all had there wands out and began casting patronus which was keeping the dementors at bay when 4 death eaters came busting in through the window and landed gently on 4 different tables.

" kill the Prime Minster and then deal with the auror's" shouted one to the others.

While the Kinsley and others where engaging the death eaters Harry added" we have to try and protect these people."

" Parvati and Padma do your patronus" shouted Harry.

Suddenly a fish and a tiger appeared and started chasing the dementors around.

" Expecto Patronum" shouted Harry making his stag patronus appear out of his wand and together with Padma's fish and Parvati's tiger they chased the dementors away.

" Potter's here" shouted one death that fired a spell at him. Sending up a shielding spell he deflect the spell making it hit the new by table which suddenly burst into flames. This caused the fire suppression system to kick on as the sprinkles started dousing everyone in water.

Padma fired a stunner at the man who easily deflected it away while sending his own stunner at her. Hitting her square in the chest it sent her sliding on the floor and into a chair.

" No" shouted her mom who waved her wand above her head making a powerful wind appear which knocked over two of the death eaters.

Harry thinking fast grabbed a dinner plate and tossed it at the death who made it exploded rights before it reach him. The plate's explosion caused tiny shards to go everywhere forcing him to cover his eye slots on his mask.

" Expelliarmus" shouted Harry making the man's wand go flying out of his hand into his own.

" Stupefy" shouted Parvati at the death eater who was hit with the spell full force right in the chest.

At the sight of there leader going down the 3 other death eaters all disapparited away before they could get the others. Walking forward Kinsley took the mask of the death eater showing Amycus Carrow.

Priya and Abdul Patil came racing over and to their unconscious daughter.

" She's just stunned" said Mrs Patil who relieved her daughter making her open her eyes again.

" I am okay dad" said Padma standing up slowly while her parents helped her up.

Harry for his part was checking on a few muggles making sure they weren't hurt as Kinsley said" don't you worry about that Harry. We have some minister people over here soon to clean up this mess". Tonks was busy restraining Carrow while Harry gave Kinsley his wand before coming over and hugging Parvati tightly.

" That was close. But I knew you would be there whenever I need you the most" she whispered up at him.

" Always" he whispered back kissing her gently while they waited for the ministry to show up.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

A Second Chance

Chapter 4

Two days after the attempt on the Muggle Prime Minister's life Harry Potter found himself keeping a low profile hoping no one would find out he was there during the attack. That was okay with Harry as that allowed for him to spend more time with Parvati before the craziness of another school year. Ever since the attack Parvati's dad seem to find a new level of respect for the young man, and actually allowed her to spend some time alone in Harry's room while he was laying low.

Today being Saturday Harry had felt that he had given enough time to pass so that he could get his new books for the 6th year since they started school on Monday. Parvati normally would go with her parents and Padma to buy her school supplies, but this year she had asked to go with Harry instead.

Parvati had just changed her clothes and had taken a shower when Padma finally stirred a bit from her bed.

" What time is it" she asked her sister while yawning and pulling the cover over her head?

Putting on another gold bangle on her right wrist she replied" 9:15."

Padma had said something but with the cover over her head Parvati couldn't understand what she was saying. Jumping on the bed she pulled the cover off her sister before tossing it to the ground asking" What was that?"

Giving her a annoyed expression she said" I said why the hell are you so excited for. We're just getting our school supplies just like every year."

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she spotted Parvati putting on a fancy red lipstick when she added" oh I get it now. You're not going with us are you? Got another big date with Harry I see" she teased at her twin when suddenly a pillow hit her right in the face.

" Hey what the fuck" she said slightly angry when her mom replied" I know that wasn't you Padma who just cursed like that."

Pryia walked into the room while holding a coffee cup saying" you have to an adult to say fuck like that. I thought I taught you fucking better than that, jeez what the fuck is wrong with you".

At this they all looked at each other before they started laughing hard at their mother's antics.

" What's going on" shouted Abdul from the kitchen at the sound of 3 laughing woman coming from the twins room.

" Nothing dear, just having some quality mother and daughter time" she shouted back at him.

Looking back down at Parvati she smiled" just be careful sweetheart. I know Harry can look after himself. But I still worry."

Hugging her mom she replied" I know and that's one of the many reason why you're the best mom I could ever ask for".

Walking out of the room and up the elevator she paused briefly making sure her outfit was all in order before she knocked on his door.

" Come in" said Harry from the door as Parvati opened and closed the door.

Turning around he kissed her gently on the lips before he offered her a seat. Harry was dressed in black pants with a white under shirt and dark blue jumper. Parvati for her part had blue jeans on with a pink t shirt along with a red jumper as well.

Harry turning around he suddenly flopped a copy of the daily prophet in front of her eyes. Scanning she read the headline; Attack on Muggle Prime Minister Stopped.

Looking up she met Harry's gaze when he said" Keep reading".

Reading the story more she found what he was talking about. Flipping the paper on the other side of the fold she spotted a moving picture of Harry holding onto her while her mom and father where busy looking after her sister.

" How did they found out you where there? I thought the ministry was trying to keep that fact under the rug" asked a stunned Parvati.

Sighing a bit he replied" look at who wrote it".

Scanning the bottom of the article she say the name, Rita Skeeter.

Grabbing a hold of the paper she rolled it up and threw it against the nearby wall causing Harry to come over and put his hands onto her shoulders. Parvati relaxed a bit saying" so, now everyone knows about us".

" They where bound to find out soon, as school starts this right though, having that woman tell everyone is not how I wanted to do it either. But, none the less the most important part of that night is that no one got seriously hurt" Harry stated while rubbing her shoulders and back a bit.

Parvati closed her eyes at his touch when he leaned down and whispered" and besides, at least this time the story is true".

Kissing her neck gently she shivered a bit before standing up abruptly. Turning around she gave him a fierce kiss on the lips before taking a hold of his hand saying" come on. If we don't go now we won't be able to beat all the crowds like we wanted too do."

Smiling he let her pulled him all the way down the hall and into the elevator as he spotted Tonks taking the stairs at the opposite end of the hall. After catching another cab they soon found themselves standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron with Harry doing the honors of opening the secret entrance along the back.

Going inside they could see there wasn't a lot of people around as Harry checked his watch which read, 9:45.

" Well we have 15 minutes to kill until all the shops open up" replied Harry who motioned over to bench along Ollivander's Wand Shop, which had been boarded up after he had been kidnapped almost 2 months earlier.

" It's shame that they are trying to cover up what really happen to Ollivander by saying he just disappeared" said Harry while giving the shop a brief look before turning his attention back down on the ground.

" Well can you blame them. Wanting everything to be find doesn't sound such like a bad idea. But, when the truth is right in front of you and you ignore it, the price of your ignorance usually is high" stated Parvati which made Harry look back up and directly into her eyes.

" Wow, that was pretty philosophic of you" he replied giving her a bright smile and wink..

Shaking her head she couldn't help but smile in response for she was feeling more and more comfortable with there relationship with each passing day. They sat there for the rest of the time in silence with them just enjoying each others company.

Pulling out a small list of what they need for their 6th Parvati said" come on, lets get these books out of the way first."

Making there way over to Flourish and Blotts they picked up all their books they would need for the year. After finishing that up quickly they headed over to Potage's Cauldron shop and got a new cauldron for Harry so he could get ride of his old one. Passing by Magical Menagerie shop Harry practically dragged Parvati in so he could buy her a pet of her own. After searching for a half an hour she finally spotted a medium size brown owl with white around his eyes that she had to have. Swatting away her hand when she tried to pay for it they headed off Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for new school uniforms.

Walking into the room Parvati stated" now look here Potter, I wanted to pay for half of that owl."

Harry who had all there books inside his cauldron pretended not to here her saying" Your welcome Miss Patil."

All she could do was glare back at him while she pretend to be upset with him. But whenever he put on that boyish grin of his she couldn't but shake her head and laugh a bit herself.

" Ah Mr. Harry Potter, it's been at least 2 years I believe and judging by your height now you defiantly need new robes, clothes, shoes, etc" stated Madam Malkin while she grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him over to be sized.

After sizing him up she had a quill and parchment jot down all his measurements magically. Turning around she almost bumped into Parvati who backed up right before this would happen.

" Ah Miss Parvati Patil. No twin I see. I thought twins where suppose to be interpretable. But, then one wants to find their own identity in this crazy world".

" Thanks, I guess" replied Parvati a little confused at what she was rambling off. Malkin disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later carrying a small stack of clothes for Harry and dropped them at the counter.

Handing her the money and thanking her they where about to leave when she called out" by the way. I have always believed in you Harry. Will win this new war, come hell or high water. Also I think you guys looks rather cute together, that picture in the paper did you no justice".

Once they stepped foot outside they found the street was now crowded with witches and wizards all looking to buy things for the new school year. Harry looked back and made sure to take hold of Parvati's hand while they weaved there way through the crowded streets. Picking up a few things for potions and some new quills, and inks they finally had everything they would need for the new school year. Coming out of the Quality Quidditch Supplies they exactly bumped into the rest of the Patil's who merrily did a brief hello before letting Harry and Parvati go.

" Come on Harry I am starting to get tired of carrying around this owl. I don't mean you're a problem snowflake, it's just your cage is kinda heavy" she said saying to her owl and Harry.

Laughing a bit he took a hold of her owl cage in his other hand while still caring everything else inside his cauldron.

" That's not what I meant" she stated while starting to pout

Turning around he walked calmly up to her and whispered" I just have one more place too go before we can head back, I promise" as he kissed her gently on the side of the cheek.

Opening her eyes again she could see an amused Harry staring right back at her.

" Okay, one more" she stated while they began talking about quidditch and how the Gryffindor team was going to smash the other entire house's. Going up to the Gringotts bank Harry said" I just need to get a little more money out, then we can go back."

" Don't be long" she replied as she watch Harry and a goblin slowly start to disappear going deeper into the bank.

Looking around she spotted a few wizards with french accents talking to a nearby goblin when suddenly she felt someone elbow her right in the back. Going slightly forward a bit from the blow she spotted Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass passing by her with Daphne giving her a evil grin.

" Excuse yourself" she said with an attitude.

" What was that princess" she snapped back stopping Blaise as she turned around and walked right up to her.

Normally Parvati was one not for confrontations but after joining the DA and learning a few things she felt a bit more confident in her own abilities.

Taking a step towards the taller girl she replied" you heard me."

" Sorry I have trouble hearing anything from stuck up bitches or bloody Potter lovers" she fired back.

At this Blaise walked up right beside Daphne saying" speaking of Potter, where is he? Or has he already ran away at the sight of a real wizard and witch".

" Please. If Harry was here right now he would make you eat those words, and as for you last time I checked I recently floored Pansy. I can easily do the same to you too" she said while pulling out her wand and pointing it right at her throat.

Just when Blaise was about to pull his own wand out they heard" hey Parvati."

Looking behind them they spotted Hermione, Luna and Neville all came running up the small set of stairs before stand beside her.

" is there a problem here" asked one goblin who had come over at the sight of Parvati's wand pointed at Daphne's throat?

" No, were just leaving. Suddenly I don't feel like getting any more money out right now while where surrounded by losers, mud bloods, and weirdo's" stated Blaise while he pulled Daphne away from Parvati.

Walking away she fired back" this isn't over, for any of you assholes."

" And will be waiting for you" said a confident Neville who waved them goodbye in a mocking manner.

" Thanks guys, if you didn't show up I might have had gotten in big trouble for I was about to turn her face into a trash can" replied Parvati.

" A trash can, well that certainly is creative I must say. By the way are you here with Harry?" asked Hermione.

Nodding she replied" yep he is going to get some more money out of his vault, he should be back soon."

" Speak of the fairies" stated Luna while Harry suddenly appeared walking from behind the counters and giving them all a hello.

After hugging both Hermione and Luna he turned and gave Neville a brief handshake before they all started talking about what they had been doing during there summer break. Putting an arm around Parvati's shoulder caused Hermione to say" so it is true then. You guys are really dating. Sorry it's just after what I have personally been through it's hard for me to believe anything that Skeeter woman says."

" It's no problem Mione, I know what you mean" said Harry.

Luna walked up to them briefly before giving them a close look and said" it's strange I don't see any nargles near you".

" Um thanks I guess" said a slightly confused Harry while he ran a hand through his hair.

" Hermione dear, it's really started to get crowded and we haven't even began shopping" said her mom near the entrance of the bank.

" Okay, I am coming. It was great to see all of you guys again, but I've got to go. I'll see you Monday on the train" stated Hermione while she ran back down the stairs.

Luna then elbowed Neville in the ribs slightly saying" aren't you going to tell them?"

Rubbing his side a bit he said" well not to spoil your relationship surprise, Luna and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend too."

" Congrats you guys" replied Parvati as Luna began pulling Neville away while talking about some interesting things that could be done with toe nail clippings.

Shaking his head at the couple Harry asked" are you okay? You seemed a bit flustered when I came back".

Parvati smiled a bit before saying" nothing I couldn't handle my dear, nothing at all."

Taking her hand Harry led them through the crowds of people all who stopped and whispered something to the nearest person at the sight of Harry passing by them. She felt him quicken his pace hoping to get away from all there whispers and stares. Quickly exiting Diagon Alley and catching a cab they found themselves back at the hotel.

Putting Harry's jumper over the owl cage they walked inside the hotel while trying not to attract, as must attention as possible. Once inside the elevator he was about to hit the number to her floor when she put his hand over his and said" I am not ready to go back yet."

Beaming down at her he pressed the 4 which took them up to his room. Walking down the red carpeted hallway he opened the door for Parvati letting her go in first. Picking up their stuff he spotted a winking Tonks giving him brief thumbs up before entering himself.

Putting there stuff down on the kitchen counter he asked" Do you want something to drink?"

" Water" she replied taking off her jumper while sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Grabbing a bottle of water and can of soda he walked over and set them on the coffee table before joining her on the couch. After she changed the channel for what was like the 50th time Harry removed his own jumper and edged closer to her while placing a small kiss right on top of the head.

" What was that for" she asked looking up at him?

Shrugging his shoulders he replied" no reason. You just look like you need it."

After his response she took a deep breath and said" Harry… I know we have just starting dating and everything. But where do you see us going? I mean… I just wanted to know what you think this could lead too" she finally blurted out nervously.

It took a moment for Harry to registrar what she was asking him. He could see the pleading look in her eyes as he said" is it okay if I say I don't know? I mean there is a lot of uncertainty in my life. And after what happen last year I know I have to be the one to kill Voldemort. But… that all aside, who knows? I am only 16 and new at this dating thing. For once I am happy to say I don't know where this could lead. If you asking if I plan on breaking up with you any time soon, then I can put your fears to rest by saying no. Who knows over time we find ourselves married and with kids, and that wouldn't bother me. As for right now, I am happy to have you in my life right now."

Parvati listened closely to every word he said to her. She couldn't help but smile and think he has such a way with words before she suddenly jumped on top of him. Pinning his arms to his sides she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Harry at first was a bit taking back by her aggressiveness but soon began relaxing into the kiss. He felt her tongue asking for entrance, which he gladly accepted it while they began to french kiss.

While kissing him she had moved her legs bit which allowed for him to place them on her waist. Wanting to feel her skin he put them slightly under her shirt and began to gently rub her sides. Feeling her lean into his touch he went up farther until he found her bra which caused her to stiffen slightly as she pulled away very slowly.

Tapping Harry on the nose gently she teased him" not yet Potter."

Harry was breathing fast as she wiggled her crouch a bit on top of his erection before hopping off him and going back to her original position on the couch.

Sitting up and fixing his slightly skewed glasses he said"aren't you the one who started this little party?"

Smiling she replied" I am a woman and reserve the right to indecisive. Oh and Harry you have a little lipstick on your lips".

Rubbing a hand through his hand he grabbed a napkin on the coffee table and wiped off the lipstick the best he could. After a few hours of them neither saying anything Parvati suddenly laid her head down on Harry's lap while they where watching some movie. Gently playing with her strands of her hair she closed her eyes.

Once Tonks saw the sun beginning to set she made her over to Harry's room. Pulling out a couple of his key she slowed opened the door just enough so she could stick her head inside. She spotted Harry with his head leaned back slightly at angle with Parvati curled up on the couch with her head in his lap. Smiling she noticed both of them where asleep as she whispered to herself" I 'll give them another hour before I come back and wake them" and gently closed the door.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Also I tried to make some improvements on my writing. So, hopefully it reads a little better.

A Second Chance

Chapter 5

Harry for once was actually having a pleasant dream of playing quidditch. Just when he was about to catch the snitch and win the match he felt a sharp pain on the top of his head forcing him to suddenly awake.

"What the…?" He asked while looking around, trying to figure out what had caused him to waken so early.

After finding nothing, Harry sat up against the baseboard of his bed, when suddenly a letter fell right into his lap. Looking up he spotted Hedwig who gave him a soft hoot, before flying across the room and landed on the nearby window ledge.

"Hedwig," he said gently rubbing his head,"next time, please snip something other than my head."

The owl merrily turned its head at angle giving him a soft hoot before flying back out the window.

Harry laughed at the reaction of his own owl. Turning over the letter, he spotted the neat handwriting of Albus Dumbledore. Ripping open the letter he began to read;

"Dear Harry,

I hope your actually enjoying yourself for a change this summer. By looks of everything I have seen in the paper, it would seem you seen quite a bit of action. But let me cut to the chase. I believe you are older enough to help me in our effort to stop Tom. I won't say how? Just encase this letter gets intercepted, but will tell you more once you arrive tomorrow. I know Snape told you early this week about you continuing your occlumency lessons. Please Harry, this is important. I don't need to remind you of what happen last year. On a happier note, you will always find a special DA badge inside this envelope. This DA badge gives you the same power, as any other prefect would have. But, as commander of the DA you also will be responsible for any of the actions of your fellow members, so keep that in mind. Finally, inside you will also find the gryffindor quidditch captain badge as well. If there's one thing no one can deny, you deserve to be captain."

Putting the letter aside he reached into the envelope. Finding the two shinning badges Harry couldn't help but smile and take pride in all his hard work. He knew some would view it as favoritism. But, right now, he honestly didn't care what they would think.

Stretching a bit Harry pulled the covered off him. "Well, since I am up. Might as well get the day started," he said out load.

The rest of the day went by slowly in Harry's opinion as Parvati was busy having one more family day before she would have to leave for school. After finding nothing to watch on the TV, he was about to leave when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tonks," she said and opened the door.

Walking calmly over to him she flopped herself on couch next to him. "What a day? First Kinsley chews me out for drinking too much last night. Second I was late for my meeting with my superiors. And finally, I have the privilege to tell you the new Ministry of Magic, will personally be escorting you to platform 9 and ¾'s himself."

At this last statement Harry sighed heavily. "Sounds like fun," he added with as much sarcasm as he could.

"Tell me about it."

"What time I am suppose to meet him?"

Scratching her head lightly she thought for a moment,"come on Tonks, they'll kill you if you forgot this fact… 8:00!"

Shouting the answer she accidentally smacked Harry in the side of the head, causing his glasses to fly of his head, and land on the carpet below.

"I am so sorry Harry. See this just proves that there all right about me," she replied and pulled on her purple hair in frustration.

Leaning down he picked up his glasses and put them on. Looking at her, Harry gave her a confused look. " Now what is that suppose to mean?"

"Like you haven't noticed. I am a terrible auror. And it I didn't have this damn ability, I would have failed outright," she said making her head turn into a pig and back.

Harry was too busy laughing at her transformation to respond."Harry…this is a serious matter, I am trying to tell you."

After a couple seconds Harry composed himself,"really Tonks? You try watching someone turn there head into a pig and back again right in front of you're eyes, and not laugh."

It took a moment for her register what he had said to her. Suddenly she started laughing as well. Once they both had stopped laughing he gave her an encouraging smile, "Tonks you are not a terrible auror. From what I have seen personally, I would gladly fight beside you, if I ever got the chance. Plus, you're a lot more fun to be around then most of those stodgy aurors," he added patting her on the shoulder.

Beaming down at him she stood up, and gave him a smile in return. "Thanks Harry. You really do have a way with your words. Parvati's one lucky girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Kid, if I have to tell you that one, you're better not knowing at all," said Tonks as she got up and left a very confused Harry alone in the apartment. 

The next day Harry was standing outside the hotel's front gates with Tonks, and Kinsley right beside him, while they waited for Scimegeour's car to appear. Turning to the right he gave Hedwig a sympathetic look before sighing heavily.

"Relax Harry. Remember this time, the ministry owes you," said amused Kinsley.

Harry shook his head and laughed a little too. " All keep that in mind, Shacklebolt."

Looking down at his muggle watch he had bought a week ago, it read 8:00. And right on cue a muggle car, stopped right in front of the hotel. Tonks and Kinsley quickly loaded Harry's bag and owl into the trunk. Opening the door, Harry entered the car and pulled the door close.

"Dawlish, we're ready to go," said the icy voice of Rufus Scrimgeour, to the male wizard driver.

"Harry Potter," he said extending his hand to Harry, which he shook, " a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise minister sir."

Scimgeour's hard face and scar's told Harry, he had seen a lot of action, and was not a man to be messed with. While normally he would respect someone like that, something inside him told him to be on guard instead.

He gave Harry a hard look. "I trust you enjoyed yourself, these past two weeks… my young friend."

"Yes," he said bluntly, trying not to give anything away to him.

At this Scrimgeour, turn his gaze away from him."Harry, I know the ministry in the past, has not given you a reason to trust us. But as they say, out with the old, and in with the new. Let's work together to end this war. What do you say?"

Harry thought for a moment. Suddenly the car turned sharply to the right, making him put his foot down so he didn't hit his head against the window.

"I do believe we need to be unity if we want to stop Voldemort. But, how you go about it, and how I go about it, might be two different things."

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"Getting results at all costs. Giving the public what they want to hear, by hiding it behind lies. This won't help wizards and witches. By telling them you're making progress, but in reality you doing nothing," Harry said with a defiant tone in his voice.

Rufus's eyes narrowed a bit, before he crossed his arms and nodded his head slightly at him.

"We're here," replied Dawlish.

Opening the door, Harry hopped out quickly and started retrieving his stuff from the trunk. Getting out himself Scrimgeour waiting until Harry was about to leave.

"I was nice once Potter. Next time, I believe will be a different story."

Ignoring him Harry pushed his trolley past the car, and between the platform 8 and 9.

Mean while Parvati, Padma, and her parents were driving to the platform too. Parvati had hopped Harry would be joining them so he could go with her family. But by the time she knocked on his door, he was already gone.

"Awe, cheer up sis. I am sure Harry would have come with us, if he could," added Padma giving her sister a small smile.

Parvati gave her sister a brief nod, but still sighed heavily anyway.

Priya pointed to the right and turned around," actually sweetheart, Harry is being taken to the Hogwarts Express, by the new Minister of Magic himself."

"Why?"

"Who knows? But, Rufus is a shrewd man. So… I won't be surprised if there was an ulterior motive, behind it all," she replied with a sober look on her face.

Parvati made the rest of the journey in silence. Listening to her parents bicker about the traffic, or watch Padma turn another page on her new potions book. 10 minutes they arrived at the station, which was packed as usually. Getting out of the car Padma spotted her fellow Ravenclaw friend Anthony Goldstein, and gave him a brief wave before running over to join him.

Parvati watched her parents say goodbye to Padma. Grabbing her own trolley she wheeled it around, right in front of her parents.

"Now do try to be careful. With these increase attacks, you have to be extra careful," said her father while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will dad."

"This year is going to hard…on all of us. But, know no matter what, we'll be hear for you sweetie," said Pryia.

"I know mom," she added giving her a brief hug before pushing her trolley away from them.

"Oh, don't do anything I wouldn't," shouted her mom,"and tell Harry it was a pleasure to finally meet him."

Waving them goodbye she disappeared behind the barrier. Once behind the barrier she could see they where indeed running a bit late, as parents where hurrying to help there kids get on the train. Looking at the train, she took a deep breath and thought,"this year is going to crazy."

"Parvati!"

Looking to her right, she spotted Lavender sticking her head out the window of a compartment. Waving back she pushed her trolley up to the middle compartment and began putting her stuff on the train. Pulling herself up and into the train, she found Lavender standing right in the middle of the walkway, with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you get a boyfriend, and not even tell me about it. Let alone it's fucking Harry Potter. I thought we're best friends. Aren't best friends suppose to tell each other everything," she added sounding a little hurt.

Parvati held up her hands, making her go silent. "I am sorry Lav. Come on I will explain everything."

Harry had been on the train for a while now, having already put his stuff in the prefect compartment. Running into Dean, Seamus, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones in one compartment. Talking to them briefly he left, as they all started talking fast about the new things he would be doing for the DA this year. Finally near the end of the train he found what he was looking for. Inside the last compartment Harry spotted Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all talking and laughing.

"Harry, bloody, Potter! Shouted Ron, pulling his best friend into bone crushing hug.

"Awe, man love," teased Hermione, as everyone else busted into laughter.

"Shut, up Mione," said Harry laughing himself at her comment.

Harry took a seat next to Hermione. Once everyone began making small talk, Harry finally noticed Ron didn't have his prefect badge on. Looking at Neville he was even more surprised to see Neville had on prefect badge instead.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. " Ron, why aren't you a prefect any more?"

At this Ron stopped talking to Hermione, and gave him a small shoulder shrug.

"I decided to give it up, and try to focus on my quidditch skills. Seeing how there are positions opened up this year. And… not to mention that a certain best friend of mine is now captain," he added raising his eyebrows at Harry.

"Ronald!"

"What?"

"Harry, isn't going to let you join the team just because your best friends with him," Hermione fired back at him.

With Ron and Hermione continuing to bicker, Harry turned his attention to Neville, and Luna.

"Parvati, told me. How you came to her aide back there at the bank?"

Luna smiled back at him. "I know I am getting use to having good friends. But isn't that were suppose to do," she replied leaning her head against Neville, who blushed a bit.

"Shit, were late!" Shouted Hermione making all of them jump out of their seats.

"Harry, Neville, come on. We have to go meet the other prefects, and new head boy and head girl," she said practically pulling both of them away from the compartment.

Going past one compartment Harry could see Parvati, and Lavender giggling, while talking fast about something. Giving her one more passing glance, he joined Neville and Hermione in the Prefect compartment. Once inside the new head boy William Anders a ravenclaw, and the new head girl Rachel Bones a hufflepuff, started talking about the rules and other tedious stuff they would need too do as prefects. Harry turned to his right, and spotted Hermione taking notes. Shaking his head, he then spotted Cho, who was busy whispering to Padma. Padma having noticed his gaze gave him a brief smile. Finally looking towards the end of the compartment, he saw Draco and Pansy pretending to listen to Rachel's speech about keeping students from breaking curfew.

About 15 minutes later they finished, allowing them to all mingle amongst there fellow prefects. Harry was busy talking to Padma when suddenly a voice said," figures, Dumbledore's favorite would find a way to bend the rules again."

Turning around he noticed a smug looking Draco, standing next to Pansy, and another 7 year Slytherin prefect.

"What was that Malfoy? I am sorry I having trouble listening to your bull shit," Harry said with his temper beginning to rise.

Hermione, suddenly stopped talking to Erin, and made her way over towards Harry.

"You better watch your fucking back, Potter. After what you did to my father, I am going to make you wish you were never born," threaten Malfoy.

"Just try it Malfoy," he replied pulling out his wand.

Draco did the same thing, when Hermione started too slowly pull Harry back away from him.

"He's not worth," she said out load, when suddenly Hermione was hit with a spell right in her back. She went down holding her back, as painful red boils started appearing all over her skin.

"Mud bloods don't get to walk away," stated Malfoy with a sick smile across his face.

"Expelliarmus," shouted Neville before Harry or any one else could respond. Which caused Malfoy to actually fly backwards into Pansy, and Flint. Looking up Harry spotted Draco's wand in Neville's outstretched hand.

Right before either group could attack again, William and Rachel made a loud horn go off, silencing them all.

"Draco, 50 points from Slytherin, for attacking a student, and Neville 20 points from Gryffindor for responding back with your own attack," finished William.

"Not to mention, I will be talking with both Mcgonagall, and detention for both of you," added Rachel.

"I can live with that," replied Neville as he threw Draco's wand at him before leaning down to make sure Hermione was okay.

Harry quickly used the counter curse on Hermione. The red boils finally stopped spreading, and quickly disappeared from her skin. He could still see tiny white marks on her skin where the boils had been, but he knew they would disappear with time.

"Thanks, Harry," she said standing back up, "and thanks Neville, I owe you one."

During there mini fight nobody had realized they had finally reached Hogwarts. Hopping off the train, Harry began scanning for Parvati. Finally he found her looking around herself, at the end of the train. Smiling he walked forward through the crowd and gave her a long hug. Parvati hugged him back, when he lifted her head up slightly and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Awe" said Lavender giggling.

Parvati blushed a bit. Turning around she heard a few shocked outbursts and gasps. Ginny Weasley, Romilda Vane and few other younger girls were giving her ugly looks.

Ignoring them she leaned into Harry, as he put his arm around her shoulder, with them walking together towards the carriages. Arriving at the castle they could see there was a few ministry people stationed at all known entrances, along with a few protection spells having been put on the school as well.

Harry was sitting opposite of Parvati at the gryffindor table waiting for the sorting to finish. Once the final person was sorta into Ravenclaw, everyone clapped loudly for the beginning of a new school year.

Dumbledore waved his hands silencing the entire crowd. " Welcome everyone, to another year at Hogwarts."

Harry noticed that Dumledore's right hand was wrapped up. Which was odd. Since he had never seen Dumbledore injured before. Letting this thought go he brought his attention back to Dumbledore's speech out the rules.

"Also, I am so glad to have all of you back. Now that we know Voldemort is indeed back, we all must be extra careful. If you notice anything that doesn't seem right, don't hesitant to tell a prefect or teacher. Finally, we have a new potions teacher hear, ladies and gentleman may I present to you… Horace Slughorn."

There was a brief clapping held for the overjoyed Slughorn, who bowed a bit before sitting back down.

"And for the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Severus Snape," he said as everyone remained silently, but the Slytherin who all cheered loudly.

After the Slytherin's finally settled down he replied," and last but not least. Harry Potter besides being the new Gryffindor quidditch Captain, will also Commander of the DA. If you want to join you must at least be a 4th year or older. All requests can be turned into Harry, Hermione Granger, or Ron Weasley. And with that, lets eat."

The rest of the night went by quickly with everyone enjoying there food and each others company. Parvati made her way back with Lavender towards the Gryffindor common room, as Harry had to stay back with the other prefects.

Sitting in one of the comfortable couches near the fire, Parvati couldn't help but miss Harry. In the past 2 days she only had 45 minutes to really talk to him.

"Parvati, Hello?"

"Huh, what?"

"Did, you even hear a single word I said?" Lavender asked sounding slightly annoyed at her best friend.

"Sorry Lav, can you please start over," she said trying to give her full attention.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Any way, so Melissa Woods say's she going to visit Egypt," as she trailed onto the night about the famous witch.

It was getting close to Midnight and Harry was still not back yet. Hermione and Neville had long since returned after doing their rounds. Hermione had told her, Harry was busy talking with Dumbledore, and who knows what time he would be back in. Even when Hermione, who had stayed up late to finish rereading the defense against the dark arts first chapter had called it a night.

"I'll give him a few more minutes," she said to herself, while she yawned and stretched out on the couch.

"Hey sleeping beauty," whispered Harry.

Parvati suddenly opened her eyes, and pulled Harry down onto the couch.

"You kept me waiting, Potter," she replied putting her head into his lap.

"I know and I am sorry. Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about how I would be running the DA."And my special mission in finding out what Slughorn really said to a young Riddle, he thought inwardly. Harry didn't want to lie to her, but Dumbledore made him promise not to tell anyone. Not Hermione, or even Ron.

"Is that all?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"No, he wanted to know how my summer went as well, and… I kinda got a little side tracked."

"I wonder why," she whispered back, making him smile down at her.

They stayed like that for a little bit, until Parvati pulled him down on the couch so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Par, we can't stay like this for too long" he whispered.

When she greeted him with silence, he opened his eyes to find her already fast a sleep. Grinning, he set his watch's alarm for 5:00. Putting his arm around her shoulder, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had to take care of some family business. Also if this chapter seems a little off sorry, I started and stopped a couple times while writing it.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 6

Waking up early the next day, Harry made sure to guide a groggy Parvati towards the girl's dormitories, before heading back up to the boy's side himself. Walking into the dormitory, Harry accidentally kicked his own trunk. Harry wanted to shout in pain, but knew everyone else was sleeping, as he quickly placed his hand over his mouth, while hobbling around on the floor. After a minute of holding his foot, Harry tip toed over to his bed and gently laid down.

Just when he was about to pull the curtains closed, a groggy Ron stirred."Damn mate, some people are trying to sleep here."

Harry chuckled a bit to himself. "Next time, I will try to remember that little fact Ron."

Ron mumbled something incoherent, before turning over on his side, fast asleep yet again. Harry shook his head, laughing silently to himself, at the actions of his best friend. Laying his head down on the pillow, he could still smell Parvati's special India shampoo she used all over his chest. After tossing and turning for about 30 minutes, Harry sat up on his bed. It just wasn't the same thing, with out Parvati," he told himself as he pulled open his curtains and headed for the showers.

Later that morning, Harry was sitting at the Gryffiandor tabling eating breakfeast, when Neville sat down in front of him.

"Hey Neville," he replied taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Harry, I am rather surprised to see you here so early," he stated putting some toast and bacon on his plate.

"Why's that?"

Neville gave him a quick smirk. "So you didn't come stumbling in the dormitories around 5. And it was by chance, that Parvati was the last person in the common room the night before. Right," he added with emphasis.

"Like you have any room to talk Longbottom. I am pretty sure a certain someone, had his hand on a Miss Lovegood all last night," he teased back at Neville, who blushed a bright red.

Neville finally regained his composer,"fair enough Potter."

"There you are," Ron shouted at them, making Harry jump a bit," I thought for sure you would still be in bed".

"Well good morning to you too… Ron," he stated rolling his eyes a bit at his best friend as he sat down on Harry's right.

Harry suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up he spotted his other best friend Hermione Granger, giving him a bright smile. Returning her smile, she took the seat to his left, and quickly pulled out there new potion book.

"Mione, there's only so much you can learn from a book," replied Ron with a mouth full of bacon as he accidentally sprayed Neville with bits of food.

"Sorry Neville," stated Ron as he finally swallowed his food.

Neville grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped the bits of food of his chest. "Don't worry about it, shit happens," he said getting up from the table and heading over to the Ravenclaw table to ask why Luna was reading her book upside down.

Harry was about to say something to Ron about chewing with his mouth closed, but thought he better let Hermione do it. And right on cue, Hermione lowered her potions book down on the table, and turned towards Ron with a disgusted look on her face. " Jeez, do you always have to eat like a pig, Ronald?"

"Look Hermione, I hungry, give me a break" Ronald fired back.

But just as there bickering had started Harry suddenly stopped paying attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Parvati and Lavender walking into the dinning hall. They where busy talking fast about some type of new perfumes that changed scents based upon your mood. Once Parvati, had spotted Harry's wondering eyes, she smiled and gave him a quick wink, before taking a seat near the right end of the table for breakfeast.

Bringing his attention back to his best friends and breakfeast, Professor McGonagall started handing out their schedules out to all the Gryffindor's.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to find he had received enough marks in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and even Potions, to continue his wish in becoming an auror.

"What! I only got 3 OWLS," shouted a stunned Ron, who looked slightly outraged at his schedule, before passing it to Harry. Looking down he could see Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Care of Magical Creatures? I didn't even know you tried for that class Ron," he stated handing back his schedule.

Ron shook his head, before sighing heavily. "I only tried so I could make Hagrid feel better. I never thought I would pass it though."

"What about you Harry, and you Hermione? He asked them both, looking for sympathy.

"I told Hagrid I wanted to become an auror, and he was damn proud of my decision" replied Harry.

"As for me, I quickly explained my schedule was full, and I couldn't possible even try for magical creatures anymore".

Getting up Harry put a hand on his shoulder."Sorry buddy, I got all my 5 owls I needed for becoming an auror. Hey, at least will see each other in Charms and Defense class," he added trying to cheer up his best friend, before heading over towards Parvati.

Just when he was about halfway there Hermione called out," Hey, Harry. Don't you want to see my schedule?"

Harry stopped in mid stride and turned around to face her. "Why? Last time I check, Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of her age. So, I already know you passed everything"

At this Hermione turned a bright read, as Dean, Seamus, and Ginny all sniggered at bit, before she sat back down very quickly and began reading her book again.

Parvati was listening to Lavender list off all the new things she had bought for the new year, when suddenly she felt a pair of strong but yet gentle hands on her shoulders. Realizing they where Harry's hands, she leaned back slightly resting the back of her head on his chest.

Suddenly a flash went off, blinding both Parvati and Harry for a moment."I couldn't help myself. You guys looked so cute together,"squeaked a excited Lavender who put the magically camera into her pack.

"Lav. Since when have you starting carrying a camera around? She asked blinking a couple times, trying to get rid of the yellow blotches she was still seeing.

At this Lavender looked slightly hurt. "I told you like a hundred bloody times Pav. Witch Weekly things I might have potential in becoming a model for them. So, I am trying to get as many snap shots as I can. So… when I send them, they will have the best of me at every possible angle".

Parvati nodded and smiled at her best friend. Inwardly she sighed heavily. Sometimes Lavender can be such a stuck up bitch. But judging from the looks most boys where giving her, she really didn't have any one who would tell her other wise.

"Let's go for a walk," whispered Harry into her ear, making her shiver ever so slightly.

Getting up she said a quick goodbye to Lavender before taking Harry's hand into her's. At this they could hear many catcall's coming from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, before finally exiting the dinning hall and heading towards the lake.

Once they where outside the castle, Parvati seemed to cheer up a bit. Finally reaching the Lake, she spoke for the first time since they had left the dinning hall.

"Thank you Harry. Sometimes Lavender can be a real bitch. I mean, she's my best friend in the whole world. But, it's like someone needs to bring her back reality, her ego so big, but," she suddenly stopped talking as she picked up a rock and threw into the water.

Harry knew why Parvati had suddenly stopped ranting about her best friend. It was the same look Ron got whenever he felt, everyone was ignoring him and only focusing on the famous Harry Potter.

"Listen Pav. You have nothing to worry about. We all have our own doubts and worries. It's what makes us human. I can't even begin to tell you how many people praise me or hate me, just for who I am. But, I have learned a long time ago, only you can allow how much they can influence you," he said looking off towards the forbidden forest.

Parvati thought for a moment, letting what he had said sink in, before turning around to face him.

"So… what do you see whenever you look at me? She asked him in a shaky voice as she cleared her throat trying to hide how nervous she suddenly felt.

Harry suddenly put on a bright smile on his face. "When I look at you, I see a smart, wonderful, loyal, fun, strong, and… beautiful woman, who I would gladly stand beside through anything".

Parvati couldn't help but smile in return. Somehow he always knew what to say, she thought. Getting on her tipsy toes she kissed him softly before Harry pulled her back and kissed her passionately. Suddenly Parvati stumbled forward causing them both to go splashing into the lake.

After helping her out of the water, Harry couldn't help but stare back at her. Her hair that was previous held in a bun, was know hanging loosely behind her. Going lower he could see her nipples where sticking through her black bra she had, causing him to raise his eyebrows a bit.

Parvati saw where his gaze had settled upon, and quickly put her arms around her chest

"Awe, I was just starting to enjoy the show," teased Harry laughing a bit.

"Smart ass" she replied before performing a minor drying charm on herself. Just when she was about to put her wand away, she noticed someone had magically tied her shoelaces together. Reaching down she tried to pull them apart, but couldn't.

Harry watching her struggle for a bit, decided to help with her problem. When he couldn't, he tried using magic, but nothing happen.

"So someone was so childish to tie your laces together, and then put a unbreakable curse on them," stated Harry after examining her shoes more closely.

Taking off her shoes, she shook head lightly before looking around a bit. Neither of them could see any one else, as most people where now just entering the dinning hall.

"Don't worry my girlfriend. I'll protect you," shouted Harry hoping whoever did this to Parvati could hear him.

While walking back to the castle, Harry examined Parvati's schedule. She had gotten O.W.L.S. in Divination, Defense against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Charms. That only gave them two classes together, and the way Mcgonagall was talking about level of homework they were going to have this year, all there free time would filled with even more studying.

Parvati seem to have reached the same conclusion as Harry did. Right before she was about to head to Divination, Harry pulled her close to him.

"Don't you fret. I promise no matter what, will at least spend some time together everyday, okay," he added kissing her on the forehead.

Looking up into his bright green eyes, she pulled back slightly saying,"I am going to hold you to that promise Mr. Potter".

While she was walking away, he replied" I wouldn't want it any other way, Miss Patil". 

The rest of the day went by quickly for Harry, as he had to help a couple first year's find the bathrooms. After directly them to stare clear of Moaning Myrtle's haunted toilet, he made his way to the library, hoping to do a bit of more research on there transfiguring project that was due by the end of the week.

"What's this, the famous Harry Potter is not surrounded by his groupies" stated a smug looking Draco, who had his two henchmen Crabbe and Goyle attempting to block Harry from entering the library.

Harry new this game. He was trying to bait him, hoping he would do something foolish like always and let his temper get the better of him.

Taking a deep breath he replied," believe it or not, it does happen time to time. And like you have any room to talk. With blockhead 1 and blockhead 2 standing next to you".

It took a moment for Crabbe and Goyle to register what Harry had said about them, before they both pounded there fists into there palms, in a threatening manner.

"Oh please. Just try it and this time you can get embarrassed in front of your boss. And as for you Draco, you say you won't forget what I did to your father. While I won't forget what your father and you have done to me," he fired back at him.

"Threatening your fellow students, 25 points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter" said Snape, who came strolling behind Harry.

At this Crabbe and Goyle both put on broad smiles, while Draco's facial expression didn't change at all.

Harry turned to face Snape. "Professor Snape, my day wouldn't be complete with out you taking points from me. And hear I thought you might change, since you became the new Defense teacher. I am glad to see I was wrong," he said dripping with sarcasm.

Snape's emotionless face merrily glared back at him. "I am beyond your word games Potter. I let my actions speak louder than my words, perhaps… that's something you should work on".

"Will do sir, now if your excuse me, I have some research to look up," he told them as he walked around them, and entered the library.

Mean while, back at the Gryffindor common room, Lavender and Parvati where busy doing advanced star charts, while examining there crystal ball that rested neatly on there table.

"So… if Venus is in this box that means on a full moon beware of losing your possessions," stated Lavender writing down this information on her chart.

"Done," added Parvati stretching and yawning a bit in her chair.

"Yep, same here," said Lavender who made sure to smile brightly at Cormac as he passed by her. Cormac returned her smile before accidentally bumping into a couple second years that had just come through the portrait.

Parvati rolled her eyes, to which Lavender merrily giggled in response.

"Oh just because you have a boyfriend now, doesn't mean I still can't play".

Parvati laughed a bit." Fair enough, lav."

At this Lavender suddenly put on a wicked grin across her face. Parvati knew that look. That look was trouble, and usually for her.

"Come on, let's see if we can find something about you and Harry," she said sounding excited as she started flipping through her book.

Looking up she spotted Harry and Hermione entering the common room, talking about what color some kind of animal looked like when properly transformed. Parvati closed the book that was in Lavender's hands."You know, for once, I think I would rather not know this one, my friend".

Getting up she calmly walked over to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron where busy talking about how their first day back at Hogwarts went.

"Yes, my Parvati, what can I do for you?" Harry asked her trying to show off for her.

Parvati shook her head at his actions. "I just wanted to know when Quidditch tryouts, where going to happen".

At this Ron, perked up from his gloomy mood. The rest of the Gryffindor's in the common all went quite and turned their direction towards Harry.

"Yeah captain, when is that going to take place," teased Katie Bell, the only old member left of the original team Harry first joined.

For once, Harry was proud to have all their eyes upon him. "Relax, I am going to hold tryouts this weekend, and hopefully have my finally team by next Friday. As we have a big match against Ravenclaw at the end of the month!"

At this everyone cheered loudly, before going back to whatever they where doing before the announcement.

"Well, I am going to call it an early night. I didn't get much sleep, after a certain someone left me," she said while leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Harry watched Parvati ascend the stairs up to the girl's dorms as he spotted Ginny give him a simple roll of her eyes before, she went back over in the corner with Romilda Vane.

"Since when did your sister become buddies with Romilda?" Hermione asked after noticing the same thing Harry did.

"That's a good questions Mione. I figured you would know that, since you guys are pretty close" he said rubbing his stomach, from having eaten too much.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Actually it seems, she's been avoiding me of hear lately. So… who knows?"

"Well what I do know is, this Weasley is going to get some sleep. You coming, Harry? Asked Ron.

"Sure, it's been one long bloody day," he answered back going upstairs right behind Ron.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 7

The next 2 days would pass by very quickly for both Harry and Parvati. As both found themselves neck deep in homework, study, and surprises tests. Despite the level of work, Harry still kept his promise to Parvati. By spending some time together during the day, even if it was just them, sitting next to to each other while they both studied.

Thursday morning was one of the few times, they both had off together, before Harry would go to Potions, while Parvati would head for Ancient Runes. Parvati had her legs stretched out on Harry's lap, while they both relaxed in one of the couches near the window to the girl's dormitory.

"Shouldn't we be busy doing our research on Confundus Charm?" She asked him leaning her head farther back into the cushions.

"Maybe," he added as he gently ran his hand up her smooth leg.

Parvati at first pretended not to notice his wondering hand, but when he past her knee, she couldn't help but tense up a bit. Going up her skirt a little bit, he couldn't take his eyes of her. The moment he reached her thigh, he could see her give him a silent moan, as she gently closed her eyes. Feeling more encouraged, Harry slowly began going farther up her skirt. Until he reached her hip, and the hem of her panties.

Harry was so engrossed into his teasing of her, he didn't even notice a group of 7th years come walking into the common room, until they passed by them. Trying not to panic too much, Harry grabbed one of the nearby pillows and placed it on top of her lap. Waiting until the 7th years disappeared up the girl's dormitories, Harry began to slowly rub her through her panties.

The moment Harry began to touch her, she felt herself starting to get extremely hot. But, it was a good hot, as she couldn't help but lean into his hand. She had wanted to tell him to stop, that this was not the best place for this. But, her body was telling her a different story. Suddenly she felt him stop, as she opened his eyes. Harry had an intense filled look on his face. With out saying a word, she merrily gave him a brief nod, telling him it was okay for him to go further. When Harry first started his teasing, he never thought in his wildest dreams, they would have gone this far. He was just getting use to kissing, let alone touching a girl down there.

Moving around her panties, he slowly entered her with his pointer finger. The moment he entered her with his finger, he felt an incredible warmth all around his finger. Harry was now so hard, he had to adjust himself to stop his erection from painfully rubbing against his zipper. Once that was done, he began to slowly rub her in circular motions.

At this Parvati moaned out load, causing her to put a hand over her mouth. She suddenly felt him increase his fingering on her, making her breath even faster. Parvati was not expert in anything about sex, as she had only masturbated 3 times before. But, with Harry doing it, she felt herself reaching an organism really quick. About an minute later, she bite down on her hand, as she felt her powerful organism rip through her body.

Harry felt her body holds on to his finger like a rock, although he wasn't complaining one bit. Just knowing the fact he could please her so much was worth every cent, not to mention he was harder than he had ever been.

A few minutes later, Parvati moved her hand away from her mouth. "That was fucking incredible… Harry," she finally said catching her breath.

"Don't ask me how I knew that, I was just going on instinct."

"Well your instincts survive you right," she added giving him a broad smile," and it looks like someone needs a bit of attention".

Harry knew she was talking about his painful erection, which was hard not to notice now.

"There you are," said Hermione from the entrance of the common room. Harry suddenly pulled his finger out of her quickly and placed the pillow on his lap hopping to hide his erection. Parvati attempted to not look so flush, and sit up a bit, as Hermione walked over to them.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked her sounding slightly annoyed at his best friend for interrupting them.

Hermione gave him a slightly confused look, "You don't want to be late for our double potions class with Slytherin".

Looking down at his watch, he noticed it was indeed 11:50, as they had class at 12 with Slughorn.

"Okay, okay, okay. I am coming, Mione. Just give a minute to kiss Parvati goodbye," he told her as she put her hands on her hips, before walking out of the common room.

Taking the pillow of him, Harry slowly crawled on top of her and kissed her tenderly.

"Can't you just miss this class? She asked him, with a pleading voice.

Harry groaned a bit as he felt her grind herself against his erection. "Don't I wish my Parvati,"he replied finally getting up and heading outside the portrait.

Hermione had her arms crossed and was pretending to look at a watch on her wrist, when Harry finally made his way outside the common room.

After readjusting his tie, they set off for the dungeons. About halfway there Hermione stated," I should have just left you there, as it seem you where quite busy with Parvati," she said sounding slightly hurt.

Harry couldn't quite understand why she sounded hurt by him wanting to spend some extra time with his girlfriend. Although in Harry's opinion, it was well worth. Suddenly a goofy grin came across his face, as Hermione looked even more hurt.

"You find that funny don't you. That just because I care about my future, doesn't mean I am boring. I thought you where different Harry," she said on the verge of tears.

At this, the smile on his face quickly disappeared. Taking three quick steps to get in front of her, Harry pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione at first tried to push him away, but when he held on to her tighter, she finally relaxed a bit.

"Now listen Hermione. I don't know where you got in your head you're boring. I have been your best friend for 6 years. And from my experience, I know you're a great person to be around, as I am lucky to have a friend like you. Not because you can help me with my homework, but because of loyalty, strength, and all around cleverness," Harry told her as he pulled away slightly.

Hermione nodded briefly and wiped away the tears that had been on her cheeks. Beaming up at Harry she added a small thanks, before they made there way towards Potions. Right before they entered Harry put a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn and face him. "Hermione, you still haven't told me who told you was boring?"

"It's not important," she replied entering the room quickly. Harry merrily shook his head, and entered himself.

Inside the unpleasant sight of Draco, Daphne, and Blaise all sitting on the front of the class with smug looks upon their faces greeted him. Going past Dean, he took a seat next to Hermione and waited for Slughorn to appear.

"Welcome my 6th year potions class," he spoke calmly," learning. It's something we all crave, but yet can never truly satisfy. No matter your age, rank, or skill. You must always strive to make yourself better. As my old potions master once told me, a closed mind is a empty mind," he told all of them as he finally entered the classroom.

After giving them a brief introduction about himself, he pulled out a small vial from his pocket.

"Can anyone tell me, what this is?" He asked making the small vial filled with a gold substance float above their heads.

To no one's surprise Hermione's hand shot right up. " Yes, Miss Granger is it?"

"That is Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck."

"10 points Miss Granger, and another 10 if you can tell me why I shouldn't use it every day," Slughorn added making the vial came flying back into his hand.

Hermione put on a small smile. "Because first it's extremely hard to make. Second if taken in large amounts it's highly toxic. And finally it can cause a person to become overconfident and reckless, if taken regularly".

Horace cracked a small smile upon his face. "Top of your class indeed Miss Granger, another 20 points for Gryffindor."

Hermione blush a bit at his remark, as Daphne started to mock Hermione causing Blaise and Draco to chuckle a bit.

Slughorn shook his head at them, before continuing. "Any ways. I am going to offer this tiny vile as a reward. I know your former Potions master Snape was quite gifted himself. So I am keen to see where your level of skill is. So, your assignment is, to make any potion you want. The best potion based upon, difficult, accuracy, and your knowledge will win. You have the entire class to do this, so… begin," he said making everyone start flipping through there potions book.

Harry knew if he truly wanted to beat Hermione, who would be making something by the book, he would have to make something that requires a more personal touch. Putting his book aside, Harry reached inside his pack and pulled out a small person of paper. It read Drought of Perfect Healing. It was a potion that Shacklebolt had taught him to make, while Harry was not occupied with taking Miss Patil on dates. If there was one thing, Harry felt he sorely lacked, was his ability to heal injuries. And since they couldn't do any magic while he was in London, they practice making potions.

As Harry was cutting up his ingredients for his potion, he kept Shacklebolt's words in his head. Precision was key during the set up. Cutting your root's skin off, but not damaging the core. Grinding up the Sage and herbal power together. And finally to make each drought different from each other, a few drops of the user's own blood. With barely 10 minutes to spare Harry finished his potion, which turned the desired deep blue color he wanted.

Slughorn then began to slowly examine everyone's potion. Malfoy had foolishly tried to make the Polyjuice Potion, forgetting the fact that the potion takes a month to properly make.

"And from your previous high marks in Potions, I thought you would have known better. Pity," he told Malfoy, as he made his way over to Hermione's cauldron.

Slughorn slowly examined her purplish color potion, which rippled ever so slightly.

"Interesting, an good Poison Antidote Potion. You could cure quite a bit of poisons with this drought. Very impressive Miss Granger, and so far you have our top spot."

Hermione beamed at his statement, before he slowly made his way over to Harry. Slughorn approached his cauldron, and began stir it himself.

After examining it for a few second he replied,"interesting. Very interesting Mr. Potter."

"Sir."

"The drought of Perfect Healing, and from what I have seen, it looks like you have had some practice at it," he added eying Harry up a bit.

Harry nodded briefly back at him. "With this war raging on. I felt it was in my best interest to try and sharpen my healing skills."

"Well I can see that it has paid off. I doubt I could make a better one myself. Finally for the win, Potter. Why is the name Perfect Healing a misnomer?" He asked him crossing his arms.

Harry suddenly felt like Hermione did, when she knew something that others didn't. "Because the potion only gives the person the feeling that they have been healed completely. As the potion only cures you for 24 hours, enough time for you to get away and get help. Afterwords, if not treated properly you'll find all your old injuries back again and worse than they were before."

Slughorn chuckled a bit to himself. "Right you are Harry, right you are. Well that concludes today's class, and since most of you did a great job no homework. Until next time" he said excusing them for the night.

Just as Harry and Hermione where about to leave Slughorn called out to them, "Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger, a word please." 

Parvati glanced up at the clock once more, before readjusting her skirt yet again. After what had happen earlier during the day, she felt uncomfortable for some reason? Like she couldn't sit still, which wasn't like her at all. Just thinking about Harry and his hands made her blush, a bright red.

"Sis, you didn't pass gas did you?" Asked Padma suddenly hesitant to take the empty seat next to her twin.

"Wait, what? No! That's gross. Why would you think that?" She asked her as she shook the imagine of Harry out of her mind and looked up at her sister.

Padma rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me. I wasn't the one who all of the sudden blushed. Not to mention you had some weird strained look on your face."

Ignoring her twin's comment, Parvati leaned in close. "Have you scene Harry by any chance?"

"No, I was about to ask you the same thing," while Padma scanned the rest of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's who where present,"and come to think of it, Hermione isn't here either."

Parvati suddenly became aware of this little fact as well. Despite what she had told Harry about being okay, with his relationship with Hermione. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous knowing that there might be something going between the two of them. She knew what Rita had said about those rumors during their fourth year. Even though Harry said it was rubbish, her mother always told her, in every lie, there is always a hint of truth.

"Hermione miss class. Now that would be a sight to see" said Ron, who was sitting behind them. Neville and Luna laughed a bit, when suddenly the door behind them slammed shut, making everyone jump out of their seats.

"Open your books to page 56," stated Snape who moved swiftly through the rows of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, before making his way in front of the class.

As Snape stood in front of the class, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself a bit, Parvati notice. It was no secret he was after the Defense job since her first year at Hogwarts. And now that he had it, things could only get worse for everyone, who wasn't a Slytherin.

Allowing them 5 minutes to read the brief intro on how to do nonverbal magic, Snape turned and noticed Parvati was done reading.

"What's this? Miss Patil sitting next to Miss Patil. And here I thought you couldn't go any where with the Famous Harry Potter with you," he teased hopping she would take the bait.

Giving him a short sarcastic smiled, Parvati slowly turned away from him and focused her attention on what the book said.

"No answer, 10 points from Gryffindor. And I will take a point away for every minute Mr. Potter is late," he told the rest of the class, just hopping someone would say something back.

Ron was about to say something, in protest when Harry opened the door. "Ah Mr. Potter, so kind of you to finally grace us with your presence".

Just when Snape was about to say something else, Harry cut him off. "Eat it Severus. Slughorn wanted to talk to Hermione and me before we left class. And yes, before you ask, we have a note from him, telling you why where late".

Walking forward he gave the note to Snape, who snatched it from his hands before Harry found a sit next to Anthony Goldstein, while Hermione sat next to Ron.

Snape's mood suddenly shifted from overjoyed to furious the moment Harry was able to make him look like an ass in front of everyone. Making them do a surprise test on the non-verbal magic, before breaking them into pairs, so they could practice. Snape of course made Harry's battle partner is Parvati, as the same went for Neville and Luna.

Parvati find it hard to try and use magic with out talking. After her fourth failed attempt to summon Harry's glasses, she silently whispered"Accio glasses". Harry's glasses flew off his head and landing in her hand.

Harry laughed a bit. "Pav, I still saw you move your lips," he teased her.

Parvati grinned back at him, before tossing his glasses back at him. The glasses suddenly hit him right in the face, as he managed to pin them against his body before they fell to the ground.

"Shit, sorry Harry. I forgot your practically blind with out them," she whispered back him.

"Don't worry about it, hon" he told her putting them back on his head.

Just when Harry was about to try his first turn on Parvati, Snape stopped them. "Okay I have scene enough failure for today. Everyone but Mr. Potter and Miss Patil put your wands away."

Once everyone had done this, Snape replied," While Harry, where all waiting. Let's see what the famous Harry Potter can do".

Parvati watched as Harry closed his eyes briefly, before reopening them again. Raising his wand above his head and bringing it forward with out saying a word. Parvati's wand suddenly left her hands and landed right in Harry's outstretched hand. Everyone began clapping loudly, as Snape looked even angrier then before.

Snape made a loud cracking noise go off, silencing them."Yes, yes well done Mr. Potter. But I guess even amateurs get lucky once in a while. I want an essay from all of you on how to do nonverbal magic. As it seems this is something you all need work on".

Harry was packing his stuff up, and was about to leave the classroom and head for dinner, when Snape called out to him. "Potter, I need to talk to you".

Harry silently cursed to himself. "I see you at dinner," he told Parvati, before heading back into the classroom.

When Harry didn't make it for dinner, Parvati felt a bit hurt. But when she was back at the common room, listening to Lavender talk about this cute boy in Hufflepuff, she figured Snape must have done something to him.

"Harry Potter," said Lavender making Parvati suddenly look around the common room.

"I thought so," she replied looking annoyed at her best friend,"You haven't been paying any attention to anything I have been telling you, have you?

Parvati took a deep breath. "I am sorry Lav, it's just that Harry wasn't at dinner at all".

At this, Lavender leaned in close and pointed her head towards Hermione who was busy writing some of her Defense Essay, while Ron was snoring beside her, in one of the couches near the entrance.

Parvati leaned in close. "I heard Harry was hugging Hermione tightly in a corridor, telling her how importantly she was too him. Now I am not trying to make you think things, as your relationship is still young. I just don't want too see you hurt Pav," she added putting an encouraging hand on her's.

Parvati nodded back at her. If there is one thing that you can count on Lavender, it's for her gossip. Again those thoughts of jealous began to appear in her head. "No, Harry told me they were just friends. And if I don't trust him, then this relationship will go no where, fast," she thought to herself.

5 minutes later Harry came strolling in, looking like someone had ran him over. Hermione gently whacked Ron on top of the head, waking him up.

"Snitch, where?" He asked slightly confused at being suddenly awoken from his sleep.

"Harry's back," she replied scouting over so he could sit between them.

Harry flopped himself in the couch, and gently rub his temple. "Snape thought it was the best time to do an occlumency lesson, right then and there".

"How bad was it?" Ron asked, as from Harry's appearance it didn't go well at all.

"Believe it or not, it went better then any other time. Snape managed to get some older memories of Cho and me. But I was able to block him a few times, and even once throw him completely out of my mind," he added in a small bit of pride in his voice.

"Well that's something Harry, congrats," said Hermione smiling at him.

"Thanks, Mione. But, that doesn't help my stomach, man I am starving."

At this Ron's eyes went big, as he started digging around inside his backpack. A few seconds later he pulled out 2 dinner rolls and handed them to Harry.

"Since you didn't make dinner, I tried to save you something," he added watching Harry take both from his hands.

"Thanks Ron, I owe you one," he said, while Hermione laughed herself, before going back to her essay.

After Harry ate the two dinner rolls, rather quickly Ron noticed Parvati was staring at Harry the whole time.

"Um, I am not saying I am enjoying the show mate. But, I think your girlfriend wants your attention."

Giving Ron a quick, nod he got up and walked over to her. Lavender having noticed Harry coming stood up quickly from her chair.

"I'll just go and talk to Cormac," she replied giving her best friend a brief smile, and left them alone.

Taking a seat, he tried to shake off how tired he felt. "God you look like hell," she told him.

Harry chuckled a bit to himself. "Thanks, hon. It's good to see you too".

Parvati laughed a bit, as she attempted to hide her thoughts of what was really going on between Harry and Hermione.

"Listen Parvati. I know we have barely been dating for about 3 weeks. But, I can tell something is bothering you. And judging how there seems to be a weird tension between us, it's about me," he asked sounding a little hurt.

Parvati was stunned. How could he be so perceptive. Was it written all over her face, she thought before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, fair enough. It's just that people have been telling me things. And I have never really noticed how close you and Hermione really is. I know I sound like a jealous girlfriend. But, with our relationship so young, I just want to know where you stand," she finally blurted out, with a pleading look on her face.

Knowing that this was something that could make or break their relationship."Let's go somewhere more private," he said taking a hold of her hand and leading them outside the common room. It was late, but not quite curfew time for Parvati, as Harry could be seen wondering the halls, but she would get in trouble.

Opening an empty classroom, Harry magically sealed the door. He could still see the anxious look upon her face, as he took a deep breath.

"Parvati, I understand where you are coming from. Despite what you may think, I have also heard this rumors too. How best can I explain it too you? Hermione is like the sister I never had. I would die for her, and she would do the same thing for me. But, I have never scene her in any other light. Like I told you before, I didn't want to become your boyfriend, and 3 weeks later break up. I am not that kind of man, and I would never use you like that, I promise," he added emphasis on the promise part.

Something inside her, told her he was being completely honest with her. And that's all she wanted from him when, she first asked him this question. Coming closer to him, she hugged him tightly as he put his arms around her.

"I trust you Harry," she whispered into his chest.

Leaning her head up he kissed her. When she started kissing him back with even more intensity, she found herself being pinned back against the wall, while he deepen there kiss. Just when things where starting to heat up, something hit Harry on top of the head.

"What the hell?" He asked looking down at a piece of chalk, laying on his shoulder.

"What do we have here, two naughty students, doing naughty things," cackled Peeves as he geared up to throw another piece of chalk.

Parvati looked like she could strangle a ghost if it was possible. " Fuck you Peeves," she shouted at the spirit, as Harry grabbed her hand and led them back to the common room.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 8

Getting up early on the first Saturday since returning to Hogwarts, Harry felt extremely anxious. Today he was going to hold the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. Despite the fact he had been on the team since his first year, he couldn't ever remember such a frenzy build up for opening tryouts. But, maybe that was because he was now Captain. And as captain, the team's success or failure, squarely rested on his shoulders. Letting theses thoughts sink in, he took a moment to collect himself, before heading to the showers. Coming out, he pulled his Gryffindor Quidditch robes out from under the bed, and put them on. Looking in front of the mirror, Harry couldn't help but smile proudly at the captain badge that he wore on his chest. He knew that people would say something about him being Commander of the DA, but no one, not even Malfoy, could question his flying abilities. This was something he earned through hard work. Leaving a snoring Ron behind, Harry headed downstairs hoping spend some more time on evaluating all the people who had put there names down on the tryout list.

Parvati was so anxious, that not even Lavender's sleepy spell worked on her last night. She was about to do something, that not even her sister would believe, even if you told her, and she was her twin. Trying to shed this apprehension from her head and stomach, she took a long shower. 30 minutes later, when the water would barely even hold a warm temp, she hopped out of the shower. Changing into something sporty to wear, she looked at herself in the mirror. Normally she would have put her hair up, but Harry told her he liked it better down. Heading down stairs she looked at the clock, and realized it was barely 5:30 in the morning.

Parvati laughed at herself."Smart move Parvati. Up at that crack of dawn, with no one to talk too."

Taking a seat near the fire, she began flipping through her Divination book. Losing track of time again, she was started a bit when she heard someone from the boys side started making there way down. Looking up, she spotted Harry wearing his quidditch robes, which she had to admit was a very good look for him. The way his clothes stuck to his slightly muscular body sent a shiver down her spine.

"Parvati, what are you doing up?" He asked her, as she shook herself a bit, hopping he hadn't caught her staring at him.

"Couldn't sleep, you know."

Harry smiled and took a seat next to her."More than most."

Scouting herself closer to him she started to read her book again, hopping Harry couldn't see the ever rise blush that made her feel like the room had suddenly gone up in temperature a few thousands degrees. Suddenly she felt Harry's strong but gentle hand run playfully through her hair, making her close her eyes at his touch.

"I think someone liked that," he said smugly, with a broad grin across his face.

"What gave that away?" She asked back, setting aside her book and putting her head into his lap.

Harry gently ran his hand through her hair, from top of her head to the middle of back. Every time he ran his hands throw her long black hair, he could feel her relax even more. He could tell for some strange reason she seems to be feeling as much apprehension as he was, although he doubted it was about the same thing. And if he could some how make her feel better, or take away that uneasy feeling, then he would be the happiest person alive.

He couldn't remember how long they stay like that, and to be honest, neither of them really cared. Looking down he could tell Parvati had fallen asleep. Despite her claims that she wasn't tired, he knew better.

"Par, I have to go," he whispered quietly to her while gently shaking her, trying to get her to awaken.

She didn't respond, but merrily shook her head and curled up tighter on his lap. Harry chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe how cute she looked, curled up on his lap as she tried to get him to stay.

Leaning down he planted a small kiss on the side of her cheek, making her smile.

"I saw that Miss Patil," he said letting her know that he knew she wasn't a sleep anymore. Reluctantly she sat up, with left side of her hair still pressed flat against the side of her head.

"What time is it?" She asked yawning and stretching her arms outward.

"6:35," he replied standing up, and stretching a bit himself.

He could tell she was barely registering what he was saying, as she looked like she could sleep the whole day away. Harry knew that feeling himself, as he rarely got much sleep to begin with.

"Where you going so early, anyways?"

Walking forward and leaning down he gave her a small kiss. Pulling away slightly, so that his lips where barely inches away from her own. "Got to get an early start, I want to show a good work ethic to all the hopefuls who are going to be trying out this year".

Parvati nodded her head ever so slightly, for she seem to get lost in his intense filled green eyes that stared back at her.

"Promise me, you'll be there at the tryouts?" He asked sounding slightly nervous for the first time since they started dating.

"I promise," she said watching him slowly weave his way around the chairs and out the portrait.

Once Harry left, Parvati bolted back upstairs and into the girl's dormitory. Looking around she could see Lavender sleeping peacefully, while Hermione was already up, getting her supplies ready for a shower.

Opening her school trunk, she began frantically taking stuff out and tossing it aside. Hermione gave her a confused look, before disappearing into the bathrooms. Finally near the bottom she found what she was looking for, her broom. No one knew she had been secretly been learning how to fly for the past 2 years. No one but her mom, who had been a very gifted seeker back in her days, knew she wanted actually wanted to try and become a quidditch player. There was only so much one could experience from cards, reading books, and watching, before you had to experience it yourself.

Parvati picked up her Nimbus 2000."Reducio," she whispered pointing her wand at it, as she watched it shrink small enough that she could fit it inside her pocket.

"No that's my boyfriend," said sleeping Lavender, who rolled on her side, still fast a sleep. Shaking her head, Parvati put all her stuff back into her trunk, and headed downstairs for some breakfeast. 

Eating very little, she suddenly felt the same way Ron did. Despite what Hermione was telling him to try and relax, she couldn't shake that uneasy feeling. Only when she was with Harry earlier today, did she finally felt at ease. She knew that most people including her best friend, who was trying to explain which witch was going to win model of the year to her, would have laughed at her. Thinking that Parvati Patil could actually make the Gryffindor team. Or that most people would think she was only on team because she was now dating the captain, and that thought made her feel even worse. She didn't want to put that kind of unfair pressure on Harry. To make sure no one could doubt why she was on the team, she had to be perfect during the trails, or else the rumors would start.

"Come on Ronald, I am sure you will be fine," said a reassuring Hermione who stood up, and began walking outside the dinning hall. Looking around she could see that most of the school was going to be attending this tryout. Everyone but the Slytherin's whom merrily gave the rest of the student's glares, as they passed them. Joining the rest of the crowd, she weaved her way through the piles of students until, she spotted the field.

"Par, where are you going? The seats to watch are up here," Lavender called out to her best friend, who pretended not to hear her.

Standing in a small line she could see at least 19 other students standing there waiting for Harry to appear. Reaching inside her pocket she pulled out her small broom. "Engorgio," as she returned her broom to it's normal size again.

Harry finally made his appearance, from the locker room. Rounding the corner most of the crowd clapped loudly, as he held up his hand acknowledging the loud cheers from everyone.

Once everyone had settled down Harry spoke. " The Gryffindor quidditch team, has always been one of the best at Hogwarts. This tradition should mean something to you. But, it shouldn't be everything. One can not get lost in tradition, or what one thinks belongs to them, by there past. What I mean is that no matter if you're my best friend or girlfriend, I will judge all of you based upon talent and skill. Lastly I will finally judge how well you work together as a team. Remember if you can't work with your fellow team mates, then you don't belong on my team."

Harry made sure to give Parvati one more look, before turning his attention back to everyone again. "Okay, lets begin. Beaters firsts, chasers next, fallowed by Keepers. Finally if anyone wants to fight for my spot as Seeker. Bring it," he added with a boyish smile on his face.

The beater tryouts went as best as they could. A few first years had even tried for beater, who was he to not allow them to try when he made the team on his first year. The best two was Jack Sloper, a beater on last year's team, and a first year boy named Howard Good. All in all Harry would rate them as average, as they where no Fred and George. Keeping in mind he might have to make changes in that position later, he signaled for the chasers next.

Katie Bell of course moved gracefully as ever, and after a few good tosses on Harry as Keeper, it was clear she would be on the team again. Ginny was up next and performed almost as good as Katie had. After a 2nd year and third year both had trouble catching and passing the quaffle, up next was Dean Thomas. Dean who had played on last year's team did a fairly good job. But Harry was hopping for better, from his chaser trio. Not being able to delay it any more, he called the last person for chaser tryouts.

"Parvati Patil," he shouted down at her while Katie, and Ginny waited on there broom's in the center of the air. Parvati kicked off the ground and rose like a bullet, before stopping on a dime, once she was level with the other chasers. Ginny was giving Parvati a death glare as she tossed the quaffle behind. Parvati raced after it and managed to catch it about half way down. Shaking her hair out of her face, for her hair tie had flung off, she flew forward again. Tossing the ball to Katie in mid flight, she ducked a bludger hit by Jack, and flew between the two beaters, making them duck for cover. Flying back around Parvati found Ginny was racing for the goal posts. Pulling up behind her, she tried to signal for her to pass the quaffle, but instead she stopped dead in her tracks. Parvati had to turn sharply to the right, which caused her to fall off her broom. Right before falling she managed to grab the broom with her right hand. Steadying herself, she put her left on the broom, and pulled herself back up on the broom. Harry could see her panicked look on her face, slowly began to fade away, as he waved his hands to signal for everyone to stop playing.

Harry flew next to Parvati. "You okay Par?" He asked trying not to show too much favoritism to his girlfriend.

"Never better," she replied looking at Ginny who looked pissed that she had not fallen.

Handing her the quaffle, he ordered Ginny to the goal posts. Waving his hand in a small circle, he signaled for them to continue. Wasting no time, Parvati flew forward, before darting up. Going up high, she spotted Ginny fallowing her. Turning away from the goal hoops, she wanted until she was level with her, before throwing across her body at the unoccupied goal at the far end.

"Shit," Ginny swore out load, trying to stop her broom, and quickly turn around. By the time she had turned around the quaffle was already past her. Bouncing off the hoop and in, Parvati pumped her fist in the air in triumph.

"Well, I've seen enough. Congrats you will be our third chaser," he added giving her a small pat on the back, while all the time wishing he could do more if there wasn't a crowd of people watching them.

Finally the keepers where up next. Cormac McLaggen was first and managed to save 9 out of 10 shots. Despite the fact he thought Cormac, was an arrogant prick he had to admit, he was a damn good keeper. Ron was next. Flying up between the posts, Harry crossed his fingers and hopped the best for his best friend. Unfortunately Ron only managed to save 5 out of 10. Once the last goal went through by Katie, Ron flew directly to the ground and began to walk off the field.

Flying down, he spotted Hermione making her away over the crowd of people whom where leaving the pitch as well.

"Come on Ron, where are you going?" Harry asked trying to bring his best friend back up again for another try.

"What's the fucking point! I suck, okay. Some of us are not naturally fucking gifted like the famous Harry Potter," he said walking even faster.

At this Hermione stood in front of him."Ron, don't be like this. Harry's trying to give you another chance," she said to him. Instead he looked even more pissed, as his ear's turned a bright red.

"I don't need anyone's help. Just leave the bloody hell alone!" He shouted throwing his broom against the nearby wall, and stormed off.

Parvati was overjoyed to have made the team, on her own. But after Ron's explosion of anger, she could tell Harry didn't have his heart into the first practice session. Around midday he called it quits, as they would pick up the real practices on Monday. Harry was busy talking to Katie, about something when Parvati landed.

"Can't breath," she chocked out, as Padma and Lavender where both crushing her in a tight hug.

"You bitch. How come you never told me you could fly?" Asked Padma pretending to be hurt at her twin's success.

"I wanted to surprise everyone. Not even Harry knew, I swear!"

Lavender waved her hand in front of face. "Boy you do smell," she said pulling out a perfume bottle for her. Padma did a face palm, walking away so she didn't say something that could hurt Parvati's best friend feelings.

"Thanks Lav," as she took the bottle and began walking with her towards the locker room.

"I am surprised you didn't break a nail," said Romilda as a group of 4 year girls sniggered at her comment.

Parvati shrugged her shoulders. "I am full of surprises, so you better watch out."

"Damn right," stated Lavender as she put her arm around her best friend.

"And hear I thought the air head was too stupid to think," said Ginny, while walking through the group of 4th year girls, and stood right beside Romilda.

Lavender was about to respond to her comment, but Parvati beat her to the punch. "It's okay Lav. When someone is jealous of others, they try to hide their own personal flaws with lies".

Pulling Lavender by the hand, she attempted to walk past them. Suddenly Ginny's hand grabbed Parvati's right forearm. "You think you can walk away from me bitch," as she pulled out her wand. Letting ago of Lavender's hand, Parvati pulled out her own wand and turned to face her.

"Stupefy," they both shouted at each other at point blank range. Both of the spells collided together, and at such a close range it knocked both of them back, as they went skidding against the ground. Before either of them could get up, Harry appeared, with a look of outrage on his face.

"What the hell is going on? Were suppose to be a team, and here I find you fighting each other."

Ginny was about to say something, but Harry cut her off. "No save it Ginny. I am tempted to throw both of you off the team for this. Now I want you both to apologize to each other".

Parvati couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ginny insult's her best friend and then puts her hands on her, and Harry wants her to apologize to her. She could still feel the anger pumping into her veins. Giving Harry a teared filled look she stormed off, with Lavender fallowing close behind.

"Sorry that some people can't be more respectfully," stated Ginny while Harry helped her up.

"What the hell happen?"

Ginny then began telling her that Parvati started insulting her, and calling her names. Saying how she had the famous Harry Potter, and that she would do anything she had to keep him. The whole time she was telling her side to him, he could tell something didn't seem right.

"Ginny I am going to be honest with you. Right now my instincts are telling me, I am getting a lot of bullshit from you. And if I find out you are lying, your off the team," he threaten her, before walking away.

Although he had not ate any thing all day, Harry wasn't hungry. All he could do was picture Parvati's face, in his head as he went to library to try and clear his head. So much had happen today, he could barely believe it. Ron would come around. His pride had been hurt, and it didn't help it was in front of ¾ of the entire school. But the fact, that he had hurt Parvati, that was really on his mind. After cooling down he could tell his instincts where right about Ginny's story. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks, he had made a mistake and hurt his girlfriend.

"Can I sit with you Potter?" Asked Luna who had a stack of books piled in her hands, blocking her sight.

"Sure," he told her," although I am not sure how much of a conversation I am going to be".

Luna put her stack of books on the table, and sat in the chair opposite of Harry. Instead of reading, Luna pulled out her quill and parchment and began writing something down. Although Harry was still thinking about how to talk to Parvati, he couldn't help but wonder what Luna was doing.

Picking up the first book on her 8 stacked pile he read the cover: Finding and Handling ghosts, written by Murdock "Ghost" Williams. Pulling the next book off it read: Planting, supporting, and caring for a new pet, written by the four witches group.

"Luna what are you doing with all these different kinds of books?"

Tilting her head at a slight angle, she tucked her quill behind her ear. "Oh just some light reading. Daddy say's you can never be too prepared against everything. Although Neville has been a pleasant distraction, which I never thought possible, seeing how much I have heard about how boyfriends act".

Harry scratched his head lightly. "Dare I ask where you heard that from?"

Luna actually chuckled a bit, before replying"witch weekly of course. Although I feel most of it is rubbish."

Harry shook his head lightly and laughed hard, causing Madam Pince to give Harry an icy look. Putting his hand over his mouth, he continued to laugh. The fact that Luna thought something she read in a magazine was rubbish was too much for him.

"I guess that is pretty funny coming from me. You know that's all a crying girl needs to make her feel better. A hug and laugh can do wonders," she added while jotting something down on her parchment.

"Did you read this in a magazine as well?" He asked her.

"No," she stated looking him in the face,"this is something I know."

That's when it clicked inside Harry's head. The whole time he had been sitting in the library feeling sorry for himself, he still hadn't talked to Parvati once. Seeing how it was close to dinnertime, he had to try and find her, and fast.

"Thanks Luna, I will keep that in mind," he told her before bolting out of the library.

Harry was about half way to the gryffindor common room, when he stopped in mid step, and thought for a moment. She wouldn't have gone back to the common, nor would she have gone to the room of requirement.

"I got it," he replied out loud and raced to common room to get his broom.

Parvati had spent the last 2 hours on the balcony of the Astrology tower; just watching the clouds pass by. She could still here is words in his head. Wanting her to apologize to that little tramp. The thought still burned her, although right now she was filled with sadness and regret. Harry couldn't have seen who started what, he was just doing what was best for the team.

"I am sorry," she said out load to herself.

"Sorry for what?" Asked Harry's voice, as he suddenly appeared on his broom right next to the balcony's edge.

Parvati turned away from him, so that he could hop of his broom and over the balcony's stone edge. Stepping forward he turned her around and pulled her into a tight embrace. At first she wanted to pull away, but when he held on to tighter she circled her arms around his chest.

"Harry I," but he got her off by putting his finger over her lips.

"It's okay. On my way to get my broom, I ran into Lavender, who told me the whole story. If there's one thing you guarantee about her, she always know the truth about gossip".

At this Parvati laughed a bit. Leaning her head up he could see she had a few tears going down her cheeks. Wiping them away, he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Par, were going to have fights and disagreements. That's part of any normal healthy relationship. I don't like them as much as you. But there mere fact that were both here wanting to apologize to each other, speaks more than any words could say," he finished telling her.

Parvati smiled up at him, and pulled her into another hug. Pulling away slightly she then said," to be fair Mr. Potter you haven't actually said you're sorry yet," she said teasing him.

Harry shook his head. "Okay, I am sorry, that I didn't see the truth right away. Do you feel better now?"

Holding out her hand, she moved her fingers barely away from each other. "Just a little."

"Well how about this. I told Ginny if I find out she was lying to me about what really happen, I would throw her off the team. And guess what, she lied".

Parvati licked her lips a bit. "Are you sure that is wise. I mean she is a good chaser, and seeker if I don't mind saying."

Leaning up against the railing, he nodded in agreement. "That may be true. But, chemistry and teamwork are more important than skill. If you can't work with your fellow teammates, then you don't belong on a team sport".

Parvati cracked a huge grin and stepped forward pressing herself against him. Harry raised one eyebrow, before capturing her lips into a heated kiss. After a few minutes of snogging, Parvati pulled back. Looking up she could see Harry's glasses, where barely hanging on his face.

"Apology accept Mr. Potter," she whispered to him.

Straightening his glasses Harry grabbed his broom and jumped off the railing and hung in mid air. Parvati quickly fallowed suit. "Man I am so hungry I think I could actually out eat Ron, and that's saying something".

"Race you there," cried Parvati's distant voice, as she had started and was quickly disappearing from his sight.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 9

Parvati did her best to try and pay attention to what Professor Flitwick was telling them about the memory charm. How usefully it has been to the Ministry since it's creation in 1456 by an unknown Polish Witch who had accidentally erased her own memory. Looking down at her notes, she realized that was as far as she had gotten. Instead she found she had been absentmindedly drawling circles on her piece of parchment. Looking to the right at the empty seat next to her, she couldn't help but wonder where Harry was. Judging the way that Flitwick was not surprised to see Harry not present, it meant that Dumbledore was involved. Shaking her head for the 10 tenth time, Parvati sighed and once again tried to pay attention.

Perhaps it was because she felt guilty. Guilty for the fact that, Harry was now not on speaking terms with either Ron or Ginny. It had been two weeks since Ginny was kicked off the quidditch team for her unprovoked attack on her. And despite Harry telling her, Ron was more upset with himself, than him, it didn't make her feel any better.

"Excuse me Parvati, did you catch what the professor had just said about long term memory loss?" Asked Justin from Hufflepuff, who was sitting to her left.

"Huh, what?" She replied back looking at him with a startled look on her face.

"Never mind," he said with an agitated tone in his voice, and turned back to his own parchment.

Reaching down and gripping her wand tightly, Parvati was thinking what spell would be best to turn Justin's face into something rather unpleasant. Taking a deep breath, she released her wand and turned her attention back to her paper. Here lately Parvati found her temper, which was usually in check, was getting the best of her now a days. Snapping even at Lavender who merrily wanted to ask her opinion on what perfume she should put on today. Truth be told, she hated the looks people where now giving her. At first people where just surprised to see her dating Harry. Now after they had gotten use to the idea, they whispered behind her back, pointed at her, or just gave her long glares. It pissed her off so much, because none of them had the guts to say it to her face.

"Okay time to break off in pairs, and practice what I have shown you," said Flitwick to everyone, making Parvati snap back to reality again.

After failing to alter Neville's mind for a minute, she was told to sit down and review the whole chapter again. Naturally she was the only one, not able to performe this first step, and was the only person to get homework that night.

Finally when it was time to go, Parvati made sure she was the first person out the door, so she didn't have to see her fellow class mates faces any more.

"Hey Parvati, wait up," shouted Hermione who was jogging to catch up with her.

"Yes, can I help you Granger?"

"Do you want any help with the memory charm?" She asked her trying not to sound too smug at the fact she was the only one who could actually do the charm with out fail.

Parvati stopped walking and turned around to face her. "Listen, and don't take this the wrong way. But, right now I don't need your help. I have a lot on my mind right now. What you can do for me is, tell Harry I need to talk to him, whenever he gets back with whatever he's doing." 

Around 8 Dumbledore brought him back inside Hogwarts. They had gone back to the cemetery where Harry had battled Voldemort, and where Cedric had been killed. They where looking for more information on Tom's past, and since Harry had visited this place before Dumbledore thought it was best to take another look at again.

"I know that could not have been easy for you Harry, and I am truly sorry I had to bring up such a painfully memory."

Harry held up his hand, to silence him for once. "It's okay. We need this information to try and stop Voldemort right? And that's all that really matters, right now. It took me a while, but I have come to terms with my role in Cedric's death, and I think it would be a dishonor to his memory if we didn't do everything we could to stop him."

Dumbledore took off his round spectacles, and wiped them clean with his robe. Putting them back on, he walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Wise words my young friend, wise words indeed. Now I do believe a Miss Granger is waiting for you downstairs," he added waving his hand at him to go.

Walking down the spiral staircase, Harry spotted Hermione leaning up against the nearby wall.

"Harry, I was wondering when you would get back," she said to him after giving him a hug.

Harry patted her on the back softly,"I told you I would be back shortly."

Making sure that no one was around, Harry began to tell her all about his and Dumbledore's finding on Voldemort. Going inside the common room they spotted Ron, who was busy talking with Seamus, and Dean at the far end of the room. Hermione stopped talking when she noticed the small painfully look that Ron was giving both of them.

Harry merrily shrugged his shoulders at Ron, as if saying, what more can I do. He knew that Ron's jealously was getting the best of him. And what little pride he did have was making him too stubborn to admit he was in the wrong.

Taking a seat next to Neville, Hermione finally decided to give all the notes she had taken on the charms to Harry to read over. Just when he was about to start looking through them, Hermione gasped loudly.

"What?" Asked a rather started Neville who had dropped his book on the ground.

"Harry! Parvati said she really needed to talk to you. About what, I am not sure but she sounded a bit depressed."

Harry did hesitate one bit. Hopping over the couch's side, and practically running out of the common room. As soon as he was outside, Harry instantly regretted not asking Lavender, or someone where she might be.

"Think, Potter. You're her boyfriend," he said out load to himself.

"Home is where the heart is," replied the fat lady to him.

Harry took a moment to understand what she had told him, when suddenly he snapped his fingers."Padma would now, thanks ma'am".

Checking his watch, he noticed they had 30 minutes before curfew. After taking the correct stairway to the Ravenclaw side, he spotted Cho Chang talking to her fellow quidditch mates. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would play in the first match, next week. So naturally there was a little bit of tension between them right now. But despite this, there was always a mutual respect between both houses.

Once Harry made his appearance down the hall, all the Ravenclaw's stopped talking.

"Harry what brings you on this side of the castle?" Asked Cho who greeted him with a warm smile.

Harry was a bit stunned by this warm greeting. Last year they didn't end their brief relationship on best terms. And not to mention what happen with Umbridge, he was for sure there would be lasting repercussions from it.

"Just looking for someone," he said as he noticed Gregg and Tom White, brothers and Beaters, roll their eyes at him.

Harry chuckled to himself. "Please, like I would really stoop to spying on you, before the match."

"Well you never know," Cho added with a small smirk," anyways, I believe I saw the Patil Twins enter the right side bathroom".

Harry was about to ask how she knew that, but Cho merrily put a hand on his shoulder, and directed the rest of her team to follow her down the stairs. Running a hand through his messy black hair, Harry followed Cho's direction and went down the hall before turning to the right. Running down the hall, he suddenly spotted Padma waiting outside the bathroom, get a drink from a small fountain next the door.

Skidding to a halt, Harry almost fell, but managed to save his pride by putting his hand down. Getting up Harry could feel a small burn on his palm, but ignored and walked towards the chuckling Padma.

"Yes, Harry. She's in there putting on some make up," replied Padma.

"Can you get her for me?"

"Why don't you get her yourself, big boy," she added grinning like a little kid.

Harry smacked his forehead with his left palm, as he forgot the burn on his hand, and began shaking it, trying to ease the pain away.

At this Padma, exploded into a fit of laughter, as she had to hold her chest to stop herself from laughing to hard.

"Stop, Potter your too much," she said, when suddenly the door beside open, almost hitting Padma in the face. In fact it should have. But Harry had managed to pull Padma away with his wand, making her slide on her butt a little bit, before stopping right at Harry's feet.

There was an awkward silence that settled on the three of them. Harry bent down slightly helping Padma up, all the while he never took his eyes on Parvati. Padma noticing the longing look between the two of them, and looked for a quick exit.

"You know I think I still have some Potions homework, too do," she added and excused herself from them.

Parvati barely said goodbye to her twin, as she brought her attention back to Harry's bright green eyes. With out saying a word, Harry walked forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. Parvati didn't even try to resit him, and folded completely into him.

Harry gently rubbed his hand against the small of her back. "Now, what's the matter. Hermione told me, you need to talk to me. I only got back 15 minutes ago, and I raced over here as soon as I could."

Pulling back slightly, she looked him in the face. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I have my ways hon. After all I am the famous Harry Potter," he added with a broad grin.

Parvati playfully smacked his arm, but found herself laughing a bit too. "Come on, let's find some where we can talk in private".

Harry let her led him, back down the hall and down two flights of stair cases, which seem to know that they where looking for some alone time, and brought them to a deserted corridor one floor below the Gryffindor tower.

Going inside a deserted classroom, Harry pulled out his wand and put a ward on the door, to alert them if someone was with in 15 feet of the door. Turning he noticed Parvati had her back to him. Walking quietly up to her, he put his hands on her shoulders.

Just when Harry was about to ask her again, she pulled away from his grip. Walking a bit away from him, she spoke. "You really want to know what's wrong with me. Every time I walk down the hall's I can hear others, whispering to each other. I can see their looks, out of the corner of my eyes. But every time I turn to face them, they merrily glare back at me, and pretend I didn't fucking see them!"

Harry could tell she was indeed telling the truth about that. But something told him; she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"That may be true, but deep down that's not what the real problem is. Listen, I understand how you feel about all the attention you is receiving. After last year, I let it shape me, and soon I found myself lashing out at the very people, who I could depend on," he told her.

"Well, how did you stop letting it bother you then?" She asked looking down at the ground.

"That's easy Par. You just have to stop and think, why I am letting these people I don't even know influence me. You have friends, family and me, who all will support you through anything. And once you realize this, you soon found out those whispers and stares won't bother you as much," he said stepping closer to her.

Parvati took a moment to listen to what he had told her, before looking back up. "Thanks Harry."

Harry put his hand on her lips, to silence her."The real reason you have been so upset, is because you think it's your fault for the reason the Weasley's have stopped talking too me. And that can't be farther from the truth. Ginny made her choice, and no matter whom she did that too, I would have kicked her off the team. She made her choice, as so did I. With Ron, his pride was hurt. And that has nothing to do with you, hon. You have been so worried about me, sometimes you forget about yourself. Trust me, all that Ginny has done is drive us closer together, and last time I checked that's not a bad thing".

Parvati was speechless. It was like he was inside her head. Everything he said about her was right. About the all the attention she was receiving and about the Weasley's. And even though Lavender, Hermione, and her own Twin told her this, she need Harry to tell her as well. Coming from him, it meant just that much more.

"Now are you ready to head back yet?" He asked cupping her chin.

Parvati did feel a lot better, and suddenly put on a evil grin. "Not yet, Mr. Potter."

Pushing him up against a nearby table, she reached up and kissed him passionately. She felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her into his chest. Parvati reached up and began running her hands through his messy black hair, as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Moaning into her mouth, she felt his hands grab her ass and lift her on top of him. Leaning back on the desk, she was now straddling him, as their lips never broke their searing kiss. Once again she could feel his erection poking into her thigh. Adjusting herself just ever so slightly, she grounded herself against him, causing him to moan a little.

"You like that Potter?" She asked with a husky tone in her voice.

"Gods, Yes," he said closing his eyes again.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, when he felt her hand unbutton his jeans and lower his zipper. Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and when she pulled down his boxers with his pants around his ankles.

Reaching down he watched her grab his manhood in her hand. Slowly she started going up and down, building a slight tempo. The moment she started pumping him, all Harry could do was lean back, and moan silently.

"Faster, Par," he moaned to her.

Nodding she started pumping his penis faster, and deeper, making Harry pant even faster. Harry started thrusting up against her hands, as she had to use her other hand to try and keep up with him. That's when she noticed Harry was tensing up, as she continued her assault on his manhood.

"Par, I am going to come!" He shouted a few seconds, before she felt the first string of semen hit her neck and chest. Not caring she continued to work him, as more and more semen came but this time, she made sure to move out of the way. Finally a few moments later, she noticed he was spent, as he was having a hard time catching his breath.

"What, was that for?" He asked her breathless.

"Just paying you back, for what you gave me 2 weeks earlier, or did you forget that Harry," she added releasing his penis.

Looking down at his watch, he realized that they where at least 15 minutes past curfew. That wouldn't be a problem for Harry, but Parvati would get in trouble.

Suddenly the ward Harry put up started going off. Pulling up his boxers and pants, he turned off the ward.

"Shit, what do we do?" She asked with a nervous look on her face.

Reaching inside his robes, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around both of them, moments before Filch came bursting into the door.

"I know you're in here!" He shouted into the nothingness of the classroom.

Parvati was about to speak, but Harry put his hand over her mouth, as they walked quietly past Filch and through the door. Making sure they were now up the one floor, and heading towards the tower, Harry finally removed his hand from her mouth.

"You have an invisibility cloak, when were you going tell me" she whispered, sounding slightly annoyed at him for not removing his hand earlier.

Harry stopped and looked at her. "You never ask darling," he said before kissing her swiftly and pulling the cloak off them.

Parvati put her hands on her hips, and pretended to pout a little. "Fair enough, but your taking me to Hogsmeade this weekend, and buying me something nice."

"Fortnight," Harry said to the Fat Lady," Of course Par, of course".

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

Sorry this took so long, got a bit distracted with the holidays.

A Second Chance

Chapter 10

After Harry's speech/visit Parvati found she finally had her old confidence back again. While the glares and whispers were still there, she found herself not caring any more. The only two threat's she took seriously was from Slytherins, like Pansy, and Daphne. And second from Ginny. Who seem to have not taken the point that Harry was interested in her, and vowed to make Parvati pay for the humiliation she suffered.

But today Harry was going to take her Hogsmeade. Normally she would have expected Harry to buy her something nice. But after his promise to get her something special, she could help and hide her giddiness.

Parvati finished combing her hair, and examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight fitting pair of blue jeans, red short sleeve shirt. Putting on some eyeliner, lipstick, and finally Harry's snitch earrings.

"You look great Par," replied Lavender who had just finished putting on her ruby lipstick.

"Thanks," she added noticing Lavender had changed to a lower cut shirt, so she could show off her bust even more.

Normally Parvati would tell her friend to at least leave something to the imagination. But that was before she started dating Harry, now she could just smile a little bit and shake her head.

Heading back into their bedroom they spotted Hermione putting on a light jacket.

"Oh Parvati and Lavender, I almost forgot to tell you. Harry and I are planning on having a small meeting at Three Broom Sticks to announce a few things for the DA this year," she said giving them a bright smile.

"Thanks, around what time is the meeting set for?" Asked Lavender who put on her own jacket.

"Around 3:30ish, so there's no hurry," she added waving goodbye to them, and heading down stairs.

Parvati waved goodbye to Hermine, as she sat down and began searching for her own light black jacket. Lavender looked around to make sure, no one else was in the room. Kneeling beside her best friend, Lavender put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Parvati. I don't want you think, I am trying to start things between you and Harry. From what I have seen and know, Harry is a good and faithfully boyfriend. But something tells me Hermione might want to be more than friends," she added giving her a serious look.

Parvati didn't need Lavender to tell her that. Something always told her that Hermione might have more than friend like feelings for Harry. And if Lavender could see that, they everyone else could see that as well. She trusted Harry, but Hermione was that smart know it all witch, who could be quite clever whenever she wanted too be. Not to mention she was his best friend of 6 years, so naturally there was a level of closeness Parvati could never have with Harry.

"I know your just looking out for me Lav, and I appreciate it. But, I trust Harry. And if he tells me, he doesn't feel that for her, then I believe him," she replied with a firm tone.

Lavender pulled away, waving her hands in front of herself. "I am sorry! I am not trying to make you doubt him. I am just trying to tell you what I see, that's all. Just forget I ever said anything, okay," she said walking quickly out of the room and down the stairs.

Parvati didn't mean to sound so rude. She only knew Lavender was trying to help. But in her heart she believed what Harry told her, and that was good enough.

Putting on her jacket, Parvati spotted the picture she had framed on her bedside table. In the picture, it had Harry wrapping his arms around her from behind, with both of them laughing, while wearing their Gryffindor quidditch robes. Lavender was going to make the photo with them moving, but Parvati asked her to save two copies that didn't move. Having grown up in both muggle and wizard society, she could appreciate that feeling one only gets when a moment in time is frozen forever.

Smiling she reached down and picked up the photo. Just when she was about to set the frame back down, she felt a little sick all of sudden. When she tried to shake her head a bit, Parvati found the room was starting to spin.

Suddenly she discovered herself sitting at table at the three broomsticks. Harry and Hermione were busy talking about the DA, with at least 10 other members seated in the nearby tables. Looking up she spotted two men on the second floor over looking Harry and the other DA members. Just when she was trying to concrete on the two men, she found her vision beginning to go black. Right before the vision completely disappeared she noticed something weird on there left forearms.

Opening her eyes, Parvati found herself on her knees, still holding the picture frame and breathing a mile a minute.

"Holy shit"! She finally said out load.

From what Professor Trelawney said about visions, they affect each seer different, so who knows what could happen to you.

Finally catching her breath, she started to debate whether she should say something to Harry or Lavender at all. Since nothing really happen in her vision, she decided to keep quite about it.

But, if she spotted those two man at any point today, she was going to try and find out what was wrong with their forearms, she said inside her head. 

Harry was walking hand and hand with Parvati, while they where busy shopping for her special gift he owed her. In truth, he knew he really didn't owe her something, but when it came to her, he was having a hard time saying no.

"How about this?" Harry asked her holding up a pretty hand mirror that could focus on any spot the usual wanted.

"Nah, too cute," she replied back, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Too cute my ass."

"I heard that Mr. Potter," she added with her back turned to him.

Harry simple chuckled lightly to himself, and let Parvati guide him through the store. After checking out what appeared to be every item inside the Jewelry store, they left with nothing in their hands.

"Hey I offered to get you that one ring that changed based upon your moods," said Harry shrugging his shoulders a bit.

Parvati rolled her eyes at his statement. "Harry need I remind you I grew up around muggles too. And me and you both know mood rings, are just based upon your skin temperature".

Harry smiled and walked closer, encircling his arms around her. "Yeah, well what would it be saying now?"

Parvati couldn't help but encircle her arms around his chest. As much as she wanted to still be a little offended by his statement, she found herself not caring anymore.

"Besides," he said pulling something behind her back," I'll already got you your gift".

Harry held up a small box, that had gold and silver wrapping paper on it. Parvati turned her head slightly, before Harry led them over to a bench, so they could sit down for a moment.

Giving her a small nod, Parvati carefully pulled the small ribbon off the box. Taking the top off, she spotted a rather worn gold bangle, with a small gem in the middle of it.

"You didn't?" She asked him with a stunned expression on her face.

"Did what?" He asked in return pretending not to know anything, as he watched her put the bangle on her right wrist.

Pressing in the green gem she felt the magic leave her finger, before going inside the gem. Suddenly a small image on her mother and father appeared. It had them dancing on there wedding day. After about 5 seconds the image disappeared, back inside the gem.

Parvati turned her head slowly towards Harry, who had his arms behind his head, while sporting a wide grin.

"Don't be coy with me, Harry. How did you get this fixed? I tried for years, but no one was able to fix it. They kept telling me it was antique. As finding the parts would be like trying to fight a dragon, without your wand," she added with a serious tone.

Harry took a hold of her right hand. "Well after the ball room fight, I find myself talking to your mother. In conversation, she mention a special bangle that had been passed down on her side of the family, that you had accidentally broke two years ago. Well, after examining it, and doing some research, I found myself stumped. By chance I had the bangle with me, when I first met with Dumbledore during our first day back. He told me he might now I guy whom fixes things like this, and asked if he could let him see it. About a week ago he gave me the bangle back, guaranteeing me it would work. If fact that it was now made stronger, to prevent something like that from happening ever again."

Parvati found herself speechless once again. Shaking her head she launched herself forward embracing Harry tight around the chest.

Harry patted her back softly, as he heard her beginning to cry." Hey, come on now, I thought you would be happy".

"I am happy you wonderful idiot, these are tears of joy," she managed to choke out, before holding on to him tighter.

After watching Katie, and William give him weird looks, he lifted her chin up from his chest."Hey, come here," he added kissing her gently," there better now?"

Parvati simple nodded her head, in response. Looking down at his watch, Harry noticed it was 3:15. He was now regretting having agreed to have his anniversary party at the three broomsticks. Instead he would rather just stay here and hold onto Parvati.

Grudgingly he patted her softly on the back. "I know, I know," was all she said in response, before standing up. Taking her hand, Harry led them towards the Three Broom Sticks.

Once arriving they could see they where the first ones to arrive. That was until they spotted Hermione in the corner of the room, near the second floor staircase. She was arranging 3 tables together, while Madam Rosmerta was busy telling her which tables she could use.

"Mr. Potter, there is someone I want you to meet. She's my cousin and she came all the way from America for a visit," replied Rosmerta who put a hand on Harry's shoulder, leading him away from Parvati and Hermione.

"Thanks, Parvati. I don't expect a lot of people hear. I only manged to get a hold of 10 people and that's including if Ron or Ginny decide to show up," said Hermione with a smile on her face as they began to rearranged the chairs.

Parvati's thoughts were suddenly brought back to her vision, in which only 10 DA members where there. While she believed in divination, and thought she might have a future in said subject, she also realized that you couldn't believe everything you see. The trick was determining what was worth your attention and what wasn't.

"Parvati, you okay?" Asked Hermione, who was busy waving her hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah," she added shaking her head, " sorry, I sorta spaced out there for a moment."

Hermione merrily shrugged her shoulders, before dragging another chair over to the last table. Normally Parvati would have asked, why she wasn't using magic to help set up everything. But judging by the way that Madam Rosmerta had been lecturing to her when they came in, she guessed Hermione didn't want to break anything.

Looking behind her to see if Harry was still busy talking to Rosmerta's American cousin, Parvati pulled the last chair into place.

"Uh, Hermione? Can I talk to you in, private?" She asked hoping she didn't sound too shy.

"Sure."

Parvati led her to the opposite end of the pub, and into the ladies room. Once a particular sick looking witch finally left the bathroom, Parvati rounded on Hermione.

"Now, look. Normally I am not like this, but it's important to me that you answer me truthfully. I know were really not friends, but I would like to change that. If not for me, but for Harry's sake, I have to know," she added with a stern look on her face.

"Know what?" Asked a rather confused Hermione.

"Do you still have feelings for Harry?" She blurted out quickly.

Hermione's eyes suddenly went big, as she blushed a bit. Clearly this was not the question she thought Parvati was going to ask her. Backing up a little Hermione braced herself against the counter. After a minute of silence, Parvati was about to ask her again, but Hermione held up her hand to stop her

"The truth of the matter is, yes…at one point I did have strong feelings for Harry. After our third year I realize I had a crush on him. This crush lasted until our fourth year, when I dated Victor Krum. In part I was trying to get Harry's attention, hoping he could see more than just his best friend. When this attempted failed, I decided to let go of these feelings, before the start of last year. I knew this would be hard. As something like that is easier said then done. But after I spending a lot of time with Harry, with all the pressure he was under, I realized that this was the right move. I have finally come to terms with my feelings for Harry, and now our relationship as never been better. He's like the brother I never had, and I would do anything to help him" she finally finished telling her.

Parvati stared at her for a couple minutes, trying to see if she was indeed telling the truth. Finally the honest look in her eyes she had convinced her she was speaking from her heart, and not from her head for a change.

Walking forward, Parvati held out her hand. Hermione was intentionally taken back a bit, but quickly shook her hand.

"I believe you Hermione. And I think it's time we get to know each other better. I know Harry would like that," she added letting go of her hand.

"Deal," was all she said in response, as they walked out of the bathroom together.

Weaving their way through the crowd inn, they spotted rest of the DA members. Everyone was already sitting down, with Madam Rosmerta handing out butter beers to everyone.

Padma, Lavender, were seated at the right side table, while Luna, Neville, Katie, and Justin Finch Fletchley where seated at the left side table. Ron, who was one of the founding members, was seated in one 3 chairs at the lead table, as Harry was busy talking to Padma and Lavender.

"Finally! How is that you two are the first here, but yet still late for the start of this get together?" Asked a rather annoyed Padma, making everyone laugh a bit.

"Perhaps there is a howling Horn Frog loose. During my last vacation to Germany I read they could make you confused and sick," replied Luna, causing everyone to give her a weird stare.

"On that note, I believe we get this party started," replied Harry walking up to lead table, as Hermione took her seat between Harry and Ron.

Just as Harry was busy thanking everyone who helped him during the battle of the Department of Mysteries, Parvati found Harry's voice beginning to trail off. Suddenly she felt it again, as the room began to spin once more.

The room was crowded while two older wizards began to argue over who a bet. Madam Rosmerta stepped forward attempting to do some crowd control, as the two aurors who were stationed inside the bar, went over to help. Two women, who had a seat near the back of the bar, stood up and put on masks. While putting on their masks, Parvati spotted the dark mark on their left forearms. Looking above them, she spotted the two men putting on there masks, and point there wands down at Harry.

"Par, Parvati," she heard her twin calling to her, trying to get her attention.

"No way, you had a vision," whispered a surprise Lavender, who tried to suppress her excitement.

Parvati looked to right and noticed the two older wizards beginning to argue, as Rosmerta made her way over to them, just like in her vision. Looking behind she spotted the two female death eaters, watching the fight as well. Suddenly two men coming down from the third floor stopped right above Harry and leaned over the wooden railing.

"Shut up," whispered Parvati to Lavender and Padma," there are at least 4 death eaters who are inside this inn."

"How, did they get inside?" Asked Padma, who had her wand at the ready.

"Doesn't matter now. But we have to act. Padma, Lavender there are two witches coming this way. You will know who they are by the black wrap around their left forearms to cover up their dark marks. Just slow them down," whispered Parvati who stood up from her chair.

"What about you?" Whispered Lavender as she and Padma stood up as well.

"Harry," was all she said before walking towards Harry, who was busy talking to Hermione while Ron sat there looking annoyed.

Parvati didn't want to shout or yell what she knew, just encase there was more in hiding. As that could also start a panic, and get more people killed. At first she calmly walked over to the side of the bar, acting like she was going to get something more to drink. About half way there she spotted one of the two men grab his mask, while sticking his wand through the railing.

Meanwhile Padma and Lavender had started weaving there way through the crowds of people.

"This is crazy," whispered Padma to Lavender.

"Of course, but you know Parvati better than I do. And I believe her," she added grabbing her wrist, when they spotted two middle aged witches calmly walking there way through the crowd of people. Looking down they spotted the black wraps, around there left forearms.

"What do we do?" Whispered Lavender to Padma, who seem to be having second thoughts.

"Just fallow my lead," Padma added pulling Lavender with her.

Crossing the room carefully, Padma grabbed a mug of fire whiskey from the nearby table of a passed out wizard. Blending in with the crowd, they waited until the two female death eaters were right beside them. Just when the lead one with brown hair tried to pass Padma, she pretended to loose control of her drink, and spilled it all over the woman.

"Oops, I am so sorry," Padma said hiding her wand inside her hand, as she leaned down to pick up the broken mug.

"Your lucky I am busy bitch, or else you really would be sorry," replied the brown hair woman.

Lowering her wand a bit, Padma then poked the brown hair witch in the side and shouted"Stupefy"!

The female death eater was blown back into a crowd of people standing around a table, as they all fell forward crashing into the table, sending drinks and food everywhere. Right before Padma could attempt to attack the second death eater, the woman ducked and shouted" Expelliarmus."

Padma's wand went flying out of her hand, and would have gone directly into the witch's outstretched hand, had Lavender not charged the second witch. Running forward she buried her shoulder right in death eater's chest sending both of them rolling over the table and down to the ground.

Parvati sprinted forward. While knocking two witches to the ground, she accidentally stumbled over a chair. Falling forward she skidded her hands and knees against the stone floor.

"Harry, above you. Reducto!" Shouted Parvati blasting apart the second floor railing.

The spell sent one death eater over the railing, with the second one was knocked back sending his killing curse skyward. The curse hit part of the ceiling, sending sharpen pieces of wood and metal down upon Harry's table.

Harry was immersed with what Hermione was telling him, he didn't even see that Parvati had gotten up from her seat. Looking above him, he spotted a death eater launch himself forward over the railing, and smashing into a nearby table.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry yelled making there table come floating above, all three of there heads.

Holding the table steady, he used it as a shield while the pieces of wood and metal stuck inside the table. Harry felt something, sharp graze his head. Looking up he spotted a piece of metal had stuck through the table and narrowly missed piecing his skull.

"Death Eaters, run!" Someone shouted, causing a huge panic amongst the pub's patrons, with everyone ran for the exit.

Tossing the table aside, he spotted the death eater who had fallowed over the railing blocking spells being sent at him by Katie, Luna, and Neville.

"Harry, there's one above us," said Ron who shout a stunning spell above them, narrowly missing the death eater who was running down the second floor balcony.

"Hermione, Ron take the right stair well, I'll take the left one!" Shouted Harry as they raced for the stairs.

Going up the stairs, Harry managed to duck a curse that was aimed for his head. as it hit the back wall. Rolling forward Harry shouted" expulso!"

The fiery explosion curse was barely deflected away at the last second. But it hit the ground right in front of the male death eater, setting his legs on fire. As he was backpedaling away from Harry, he tried to pat his legs down, when he was hit with two stunner spells right in the back.

Ron and Hermione both came walking forward slowly and put out the fire on the man's burnt legs. Looking down they could see the one male death eater, had gone rigged as he was trapped inside the full-body bind spell.

Mean while Parvati had to avoid the screaming rush of people, while they were fighting there way towards the exit. Finally she spotted Lavender pinned the ground, with the female death eater straddling her. Looking to her right she spotted Padma had been knocked to the ground, and looked too injured as she holding her chest.

Attempting to move forward, Parvati found herself being pulled away by the sheer force of the ground towards the exit.

She could see Lavender was beginning to loose the struggle, when the woman reared back and headbutted Lavender hard. This blow caused her to lower her arms, in defeat.

"No!" Parvati shouted, aiming a reducto curse in the ground, giving her some space from the rest of the crowd. Sprinting forward, Parvati hopped over a table and raced forward.

"Die slut," replied the unmasked witch, when suddenly Parvati appeared kicking the woman's wand out of her hand. The death eater on top of Lavender rolled off her, and headed for the window. Parvati was about to aim another spell at her, when she jumped through the window and outside the building.

Bending down, Parvati pulled Lavender's head into her lap. "Are you okay Lav?" She asked softly.

"Never better," she said sluggishly as she tried get up but merrily fell back into Parvati's lap again.

Just when she was about to turn around and wonder if Padma was okay, she heard Harry's voice.

"Don't you worry darling, I've got her,"replied Harry carrying Padma in his arms.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I just got tramped on a bit,"replied Padma as he sat her down on a nearby table.

"You should have seen that auror's face, when he realized Hogwarts students managed to capture 3 of 4 attacking death eaters," said Katie to Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione, before they made there way over to Harry and Parvati's group.

Harry was busy performing a few minor healing charms on Padma, when he noticed there was a drop of blood on Padma's shirt. Looking closer he couldn't find were it was coming from.

"Harry, mate you're bleeding, not her,"replied Ron.

Reaching up he felt the top of his hairline, and brought his hand in front of his view. He could see some blood in his hand.

"Go to her," replied Hermione,"we will watch over them."

"Oh Harry, heads up,"said Ron, tossing him a rag so he could wipe the blood of his forehead and nose.

Luna and Katie were busy helping Lavender up, as they each put on arm around each shoulder and helped her walk towards a chair.

"You okay Par?" Asked Harry who put his arms around her waist from behind.

Parvati finally breathed a sigh of relief. Rubbing the sides of Harry's arms, she debated whether or not she should tell him, about her vision. After a moment of silence between them, Parvati figured she would just tell him later.

"Just hold me, Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her. Breathing in her special Indian shampoo, he kissed the back of her neck.

"I will hold you for as long as you want me too."

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

Also I realize I am like two weeks late on this chapter. Sorry I got caught up in the Super Bowl week, but seeing how my Packers won the super bowl it was all worth it. I hopefully will release chapter 12 by Sunday or Monday.

A Second Chance

Chapter 11

Parvati was suddenly awoken to a small tapping outside her window. In the shock of waking up so suddenly, she accidentally kicked the corner of her bed.

"Damn it," she swore quietly to herself, hoping she didn't wake any of her bed mates.

When she didn't hear anything coming from Lavender or Hermione's beds, Parvati got up and limped her way over to the window. Grabbing her wand off the nearby night stand she uttered the spell to light up her wand.

Instantly she spotted her mother's owl (Mercury), who was flapping furiously as he tried to stay aloft near her window. Opening the window she let the owl inside. The owl flew around a bit, before finally settling on top of Lavender's bed post.

"Mercury, get down from there," she whispered to the owl, again hoping not to awake any one.

The owl took the hint, and flew over to her and dropped a letter into her hands, before leaving back out the open window. Quickly shutting the window, and turning off her wands light spell, Parvati went downstairs. Taking a seat near the slowly dieing fireplace, she opened the letter.

"Dear Parvati,

You know I don't just try owls, even one as smart as Mercury, so I will make this short and sweet. I have been assigned guard duty for Hogsmeade for two weeks, after the incident at Three Broomsticks. I won't be able to really talk to you or Padma… you know how work is. But, I just wanted to say; I have been given leave to watch your first quidditch match tomorrow. So good luck honey, and tell your sister I will be there too.

Love your mom.

P.S. Make sure you burn this, after reading it. Can't be too careful."

Parvati laughed a bit at her mom's last minute note, before throwing it into the embers, watching it slowly burn away. Her thoughts suddenly drifted back to last Saturday, and the Death Eater attack at Hogsmeade. The Ministry and its Auror's wanted to keep the attack a secret, but naturally that meant everyone in Hogwarts already knew about it. For Harry it did two things. First, it helped Ron get over his stubbornness, as saving your life can do that for someone. Second, it validated everything Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taught them during their D.A lessons.

The only thing that was still troubling her was she still had not told Harry about her vision, as only Padma and Lavender were the others to know about it. Normally if Lavender knew something like this, the entire school would already be a buzz about it by now. But, being the best friend of the town gossip did have its benefits, for she would never betray her trust, despite how much she wanted to.

Parvati was immersed in her own thoughts she didn't even hear someone come down the stairs, until she heard," Oh it's you."

Looking up she spotted the disgusted facially expression of Ginny Weasley staring down at her. Parvati was so tempted to say something smart back, but for Harry's sake, she merrily gave her a bright smile and polite answer.

"Nice to see you too."

Ginny glared back at her." Sooner and than later, I am going to wipe that smug smile of your ugly face. You better watch your back."

"Don't worry, I am sure Harry would be more than happy to help watch my back with me," she added giving her a wink.

Ginny's eyes went big, as she gripped the stone banister hard in her hands. Giving her one more death glare, she quickly turned and stormed back up the stairs. Parvati knew what was going to happen, and waited until she heard the door to the 5th year girl's dormitory slam shut. She was trying to not start anything between her and Ginny, but when Ginny threaten her, all of that went out the window.

"Besides, I am sure Harry wouldn't mind me standing up for myself," she said to out load, before heading back up the stairs for a much need shower.

Later that morning Parvati was busy eating some breakfeast with Lavender, and Hermione. Lavender at first was a bit taken back by Hermione's forwardness when she sat down beside Parvati, and began talking to the both of them. But after a little bit, she began to loosen up, and just accepted it.

"Hey Ronald, have you seen Harry?" Asked Hermione noticing Ron, Neville, and Seamus making there way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Save me a seat guys," he said to Neville and Seamus, before walking over to Hermione," Not since Mcgonagall stopped us in the hall on the second floor."

"What did she say?" Asked Parvati slightly curious now.

Today she and Harry were supposed to spending the whole day together, before the postponed match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Not sure, but it did look serious though," he added, before making his way back over to Neville and Seamus, who both had already helped themselves to the food.

"I am sure it's nothing," replied Lavender, who gave her an encouraging smile, before returning back to her cereal.

Parvati couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Nothing life threatening, for she was not filled with dread, but something important to him. She couldn't quite understand why she was feeling this about Harry. First her visions and now it felt like she feel emotions as well.

"Speak of the devil," stated Hermione, noticing a determined Harry entering the dinning hall.

Harry walked up the center of the table."I need the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ron," as he paused and began scanning the table,"you, Rebbecca West, to meet me out on the Quidditch field."

A few minutes later Harry waited patiently for everyone to join him on the nearby benches. Looking to his right, he spotted Parvati taking a seat next to Howard their new beater. He could see something was troubling her, but when she noticed him looking at her, she quickly put on a smile, and pretending to adjust her skirt a bit. Smiling back at her, he waited until Dean Thomas finally showed up.

"Sorry Harry, was busy doing some Transfiguring homework in the library," he replied sitting next to Katie Bell.

Harry gave Dean a small head nod, before running a hand through his messy hair. Taking a deep breath, he began to pace a bit, thinking of how he wanted to address everyone.

"Listen, I am going to make this short as possible. Jack Sloper was caught sneaking into Professor Mcgonagall's office. His reason for doing something so bloody stupid are beyond me, and right now irreverent. Needless to say, she was furious, and has thrown him off the team. Although, I think this is the least of Mr. Sloper's worries now. Second, Cormac McLaggen has decided to quit the team. I have no idea why he has decided to quit the day before our first match," he finished telling everyone, and quickly went back to his pacing yet again.

There was a minute of awkward silence, that followed the stunning news. The rest of the Gryffindor team began taking glances at each other, making sure what they heard was real. Finally a few moments later after this news was absorbed, they looked ready to start planning on there next move.

"And I believe the Ravenclaw team has the field booked for the entire day," stated Dean with a small about of dread in his voice.

At this point Rebbecca West (a third year, you was first backup chaser) raised her hand.

"Yes, Rebbecca?" Asked Harry giving her his full attention.

"Not that I don't want the chance to play, but don't we already have 3 chasers," she said pushing her long brown hair behind her ears.

Harry chuckled a bit to himself. Her modesty was a welcome, as it showed she was about the team, and not about her own personal glory.

"Yes, you are right about that. But, I believe we need to mix some things up if we have a chance tomorrow. There is no way, we can match the chemistry and untie of the Ravenclaw team, that has been together for two years. But what we can do, is surprise them, and use there overconfidence against them," Harry said stopping right in front of them.

"What did you have in mind, Harry?" Asked Katie giving him an intriguing look.

"A feint. First were going to start the match with Ron as Keeper, Katie, Howard as beaters. Parvati, Dean, and Rebbecca will be our chasers. While I will be the seeker. I want everyone to play sluggish, miss a few passes, and let a few goals in. Feed their overconfidence."

Parvati raised her hand."Then what?"

Harry took a deep breath."Then I will pretend to be frustrated and call a timeout. We will then reform into a surprise twist. I will move to keeper, Ron as a beater, Katie back to Chaser, Dean back to chaser. And finally Parvati, will move to seeker."

Harry could see the surprise looks on everyone's faces, including his girlfriend, whom looked mortified at the very idea. He then shifted his attention to Katie, who had joined the team in her second year, and had just as much experience as Harry did.

"It's very risky, and there a chance something like this could backfire too. But… I also believe it could work, and with time being of the essence, it's our best bet," she said giving Harry a vote of confidence.

Just when everyone was nodding his or her head in agreement, Howard stood up. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But, we do need some time to practice, and you know Ravenclaw would never give up their time, just because we had a few last minute replacements."

At this everyone began to think of where they could find an area big enough for them to fly around in. But also, an area that could give them some privacy as well.

"I got it," snapped Ron," Harry you remember that corridor in our first year, when we went after the sorcerers stone."

Harry pointed his finger at Ron. "Fucking brilliant Ron, that place would be perfect. Okay everybody go ahead and grab your brooms, and meet me on the 4th floor corridor."

6 hours later the new Gryffindor team finally felt they were as ready as they could ever be, and Harry called the impromptu practice over. Telling everyone to get a good meal and some rest, he let them go there separate ways.

"Hey Harry, can you do me a favor?" Asked Parvati batting her eyelashes at him.

Harry shook his head and laughed a bit."How could I say no, to such a pretty face."

"Can you take my broom back to the common room. I really need to talk to Padma about something my mother wrote."

Harry walked over to her and took her broom in his left."Not a problem Par, and if you have some free time after dinner, I would like to have some alone time with you."

Parvati pretended to think hard about his request. "Well, I might be able to fit you in, but you never know."

Harry quickly silenced her by catching her lips into a searing kiss. A few moments later, he pulled back and couldn't help but grin broadly as she slowly opened her eyes. Giving her one last look, he exited the corridor and back to the Gryffindor Common room.

Arriving a few minutes later, he made sure to store both brooms inside his truck, before taking a quick shower. Changing into blue jeans, black under shirt and dark green over shirt, Harry spent the next few hours playing wizard chess with Ron, while Neville watched. Hermione, who was busy doing research on some rare wizard diseases, kept taking passing glances at her two best friends.

Harry looked down at his watch, it was a little past 7 and dinner had just began. Despite the fact he was actual winning on his 5th try, Harry stood up.

"Sorry Ron, but I've got plans for tonight," he said heading for the exit.

"Oh, come on Harry. I was just about to make a comeback."

Harry opened the portrait and turned back around."Just have Hermione take my spot, with her cleverness and smarts it would be a good match for you."

Ron rolled his eyes."Yeah right, Hermione never wants to play me in chess."

Hermione suddenly closed her book."Actual that sounds interesting."

Harry laughed hard at the shocked expression on his face and quickly exited the common room. Entering the dinning hall Harry scanned the Gryffindor table, but couldn't find Parvati. Finally he spotted her wearing a red and orange tradition Indian dress, sitting at the Ravenclaw table talking to Anthony and Luna. Coming closer, Harry realized it was Padma wearing the red and orange Indian dress.

"Hey, have you seen Parvati?" He asked, standing behind Luna, and Anthony Goldstein.

Padma tilted her head, and began to think hard." Last time I spotted her, she was heading towards the ladies room."

"Thanks," he said and started to walk away,"Oh Potter, your going down tomorrow," Padma teased giving him a wink.

"In your dreams," he said grinning back at her.

Quickly leaving the common, making sure to wave back to the Slytherins (who were taunting him) he turned left heading towards the closest girls bathroom. Going around the corner, Harry spotted Parvati wearing the same Indian dress her twin had on, exiting the bathroom. She had her back turned as she bent down and got a drink from the nearby water fountain.

Parvati suddenly felt a pair of strong arms encircle themselves around her waist. Instinctively she wanted to swing her elbows back, but when she felt her heart race a bit, she realized it was Harry.

"Your lucky Potter, I was about to give you a nasty surprise," she added turning around and kissing him softly.

"Well if I am going to keep getting kisses, I guess it couldn't have been that badly," he said smiling down at her.

Parvati rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "Such a smart ass."

Just when they were about to walk away, a loud bang echoing from the ladies room, caused them to both spin around, wands in hands. Harry looked at Parvati, before taking her hand in his and started walking towards the bathroom.

"How could you? I thought I was special to you!"Shouted Moaning Myrtle, who appeared sticking her head out of the bathroom door.

Parvati was confused, as she noticed Harry shake his head a couple times. "Myrtle, I keep telling you, we were just in there brewing that potion."

Mytia gave him a small frown, before turning her attention to Parvati. "You! You took him away from me! I hate you, you bitch!"

Moaning Mytle's head snapped back inside the bathroom, causing both of their ears to start ringing. Still holding her hand, Harry led them away from the bathroom, and around the corner. A couple minutes later, she finally realized they were heading outside when she felt the cool night air hit her face. Parvati had been wrestling of how to tell Harry about the vision, but every time she wanted to say something, she found the words wouldn't come out.

Stopping Harry looked up at the night sky, before looking back down at her."Par, I know that look. Something's bothering you. And call it instincts, but it's something about me."

"It's nothing bad," she quickly blurted out, fearing he thought she was having doubts of their relationship.

Harry just stood there a moment staring back down at her. Parvati found herself breathing faster, as he suddenly took her hand in his hand, and began leading them down the small hill.

"It's just…" Parvati found herself getting anxious again and went silent.

Harry gripped her hand even stronger."Trust me Par."

That was enough for her, as she took a deep breath."Harry, the day of the attack at Three Broom Sticks, I had a vision of it even before we went to Hogsmeade. Then I had a second one inside the tavern. That's why I called out to you, before the attack. And that's also why Padma, and Lavender were busy stopping the two others from the rear."

Once Parvati was finally done explaining all of this, she was surprised she didn't see a shocked expression on his face. Instead he nodded his head a little bit, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"While I am a bit surprised, I found myself not being completely surprised. I know that might not make a lot sense, it's just… something I feel inside," he said with his gaze never leaving her brown colored eyes.

"But, what would have happen if I was to late? What if next time, I don't get one and something happens to you?" She said with tears forming in her eyes, when suddenly he pulled her into his embrace. All Parvati could do was, hugging him back as she placed her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each others company. Parvati suddenly felt his grip on her tighten.

"Listen Parvati, I am beginning to find out everything happens for a reason. But despite what fate or destiny may say what is going to happen, in the end, you have to be the person to do something about it. What really matters is… you decided to act upon this knowledge, and I am forever gratefully you did."

Parvati let what he said sink in a bit, before she pulled back and placed her hands on his chest. No matter how many times she heard him say exactly what needs to be said, she still found herself amazed by it. Leaning up she closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately. A few moments later she found her hands inside his messy black hair, as she felt him press his body against hers. She felt his tongue asking for an entrance, which Parvati gladly accepted, while he deepen the kiss. Just when things were beginning to get very heated, she pulled back a little bit, leaving her them both breathless.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" He asked trying to suppress a grin.

"Call it, fate," she teased, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led them down to Hagrid's hut. 

The following day, the newly formed Gryffindor Quidditch team was gathered inside the locker room.

"I realize, I am asking a lot out of everyone, but I truly believe we still have a chance today. When I look around, and see all your determined faces, I believe in my heart. As you all know, they have changed the schedule to were we play each house now twice a year. The two teams with the best record out of 6 games will advance, with points being used as tiebreakers. Finally, remember to have some fun, it's not everyday you get to play quidditch in front of the entire school," said Harry putting his hand out.

Everyone put their hands together, and shouted"Gryffindor!"

Heading through the small tunnel and entering the stadium to cheers and boos, it finally all set in for Parvati. Despite the words of encouragement from Harry, Lavender, Hermione, and Padma, she finally felt the weight of playing her first match ever. Looking around she noticed everyone else had already took the air, with the exception of Harry who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Parvati," he whispered to her, waiting for her to take to the air, before he went up as well.

"Well this should be an exciting first match of the year! Let me introduce to you the Gryffindor team, led by Captain Harry Potter," shouted Neville to loud cheers from the Gryffindor side, while Slytherin booed heavily.

"That was a rather delightful introduction Neville. There competitors for today is the mysterious brass beaters, Ravenclaw," said Luna, as everyone was really not sure what she meant, but clapped loudly when they noticed the team appear.

The Ravenclaws led by Cho Chang did a lap around the field. Mean while Parvati finally spotted her mother in the visitor box, next to Snape and Dumbledore. Looking down they all noticed Madam Hooch release the snitch, and bludgers.

"I have always thought the golden snitch reminded me of a yellow poison frog, found in Brazil," replied Luna into the speaker.

"Uh okay," stated Neville,"lets see what the new gryffindor team can do. It's no secret they lost two members yesterday, and I am sure everyone is wondering how they will match up with a solid ravenclaw team that has been together for two straight years."

Madam Hooch had the quaffle tucked under her arm."Let's keep things fair, and fun. Begin!" She shouted tossing the quaffle up in the air, starting the match.

Once the match got started, Parvati was able to block everything out, and focus on the match. Following Harry's planed, she tossed the quaffle too far and missed Dean, while Thomas Wright grabbed it and passed it Amy White, who scored a goal for Ravenclaw. The next too goals went by, and even though Parvati knew this was there plan, she still felt a little upset at all the boos they were getting. Ducking a bludger she was forced to drop the quaffle. Spinning around she chased after Amy, with Rebbecca moving right beside her. Suddenly she noticed Cho, and Thomas heading towards Rebbecca trying to knock her off. In a blur Harry appeared darting in front of them, making them stop, with Cho nearly fell off her broom. Harry smiled and pumped his fist in triumph, but that was short lived. Suddenly two bludgers appeared and hit him on the left and right sides of his chest. The blows made him loose his grip on his broom, but at the last second he swung one leg over and grabbed the handle in his left hand. This left Ron to deal with Amy, and Mark by himself, as they scored again making the score 40 to 0.

"Time out," Harry spurted out weakly, while coughing on some blood.

Flying over to Gryffindor side, Parvati spotted Hermione near the edge of the seats.

"Harry, let me heal you," she said over the crowd noise.

Harry shook his head."He can't Hermione. If gets medical attention now, he can't come back in the game," replied Katie, with a somber look.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Howard with a worried look.

Harry pounded his fist into his palm."No, we stick to the plan. I've been through worse," he replied spitting some more blood on the nearby ground.

Parvati watched Harry walk over to her, and they quickly exchanged brooms. "You're going to be find, hon."

Watching Harry fly up and take his new spot between the goal posts, everyone felt inspired by his effort. Parvati swung her leg over Harry's fire bolt and was amazed at the speed and power of his broom, despite having practice with it yesterday.

"I think the Gryffindor's are trying something different," stated Luna sounding slightly interested.

Neville finally noticed what she was talking about. "What's this? Harry is moving to keeper, Parvati to seeker, and Katie is back as chaser. Has team Gryffindor team gone insane or is there some type of secret plan?"

Parvati turned and looked right at Cho in the face."You're going down, Chang."

With the release with the quaffle again, the match was under way. With Katie back as Chaser again, they manage to score at least 3 more straight goals, pulling with in one score. Harry proved his adaptability and stopped 2 more scoring chances, although the second caused him to stretch way out. The pain that was across his face caused her hurt to inside. Parvati wanted nothing more to go over and help him, but she knew she had to stay focused, or Harry's effort would all be for nothing. Flying around again, she thought she spotted the snitch, but a couple seconds later it was gone. 5 minutes later Gryffindor managed pull ahead 60 to 50. After the initial surge, the ravenclaw team finally had caught on, and started playing more defenses, trying to drag the match out.

Parvati knew in Harry's slowly weakening state, he couldn't last much longer. "What's a matter Patil? Don't worry, I promise to end it soon," teased Cho hoping to get under her skin a bit.

Instead Parvati was more determined than ever to find the snitch. Looking up near Ravenclaw end, she spotted the snitch. Racing towards the opposite direction, she hopped Cho would start following her. Taking a quick look behind her, she noticed Cho had taken the bait. Just when she reached the end, Parvati turned sharply up and back around, and fired towards the Ravenclaw end.

"Shit!" Shouted Cho, realizing she had been tricked, and tried to catch up.

In those few moments, Parvati noticed the snitch had moved towards the boundary right in front of where her mother had been staying to watch the match. Bending down lower on Harry's broom, she gained more speed reached out with both hands. In an instant she felt the struggling snitch in hands.

Putting her right hand on the broom handle, she slowed herself to stop. Raising the trapped snitch in her left, the Gryffindor side exploded in a round of cheers.

"Amazing Parvati Patil has caught the snitch, Gryffindor has won 210 to 50, in one of biggest upsets in a long time," stated a excited Neville.

"Well losing is an important part of becoming an adult," replied Luna making everyone give her weird looks.

Parvati made sure to race over to Harry and give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Par my ribs," he managed to cough out.

"Oops I am sorry Harry, I forgot."

Despite the pain he was in, Harry put on a small smile for her."I told you would be find," he said right before he kissed her in front of the entire school.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 12

Looking around the room Parvati let the intoxicating scents fill her up, before breathing out again. She learned this breathing exercise from Professor Trelawney almost two years ago, but found it worked best for her. Opening her eyes, she initiated spotted Lavender staring intensely into her own crystal ball. Turning her focus on her own ball, Parvati placed both of her hands on top of the smoke filled crystal, and opened up her inner eye.

The images came fast with blurred shapes, and muffled voices. But as she slowed her breathing down even more she found something in the distant was staring back at her. Pushing forward she noticed the image was starting to become clearer, as if someone was removing a veil from her eyes. Just when she thought she could reach out and grabbed the person, they turned around.

Parvati was suddenly faced with the smiling face of Harry, who gave her small wink. "Well, if I am correct, I believe Miss Patil, did see something," stated Professor Trelawney, as she stopped in front of her and Lavender's table.

Taking a deep breath, she returned her focus back to the living realm. "Most of it was blurry, but I did mange to make out someone."

"Yes, child please continue," replied Trelawney urging her to keep going.

Parvati hesitated a bit. By know of course, everyone was use to the idea that she was dating the famous Harry Potter. But she didn't want to give people like Daphne or even someone like her sisters best friend Anthony, a reason to tease her any more than they already do.

"The image only lasted a couple seconds but it was of...Hermione," she finally blurted out, hoping no one could catch was coming up with a lie, instead of the truth.

Looking up she could Trelawney big eyes staring back down at her."Indeed. That is one of the most important thins you must remember my future seer's. You have to let the inner do its own work. The more you struggle and fight to see what you really want, the more you will see nothing. I want you all to spend the last 15 minutes of the class reading over chapter11, A Seer's instinct."

Once the professor had mad her way over to her table, and began muttering to herself, Lavender leaned in.

"Okay, you may be able to full her, but you can't fool me, Par."

Parvati held her book up to cover her face."I have no idea what you are talking about," she whispered back, with out looking at her best friend.

"Yeah...okay, whatever you say. But we all know who you really saw, the blush are your face told us everything," she said with a wicked grin on her face.

Parvati sank even lower into her cushion. She swore the room's temperature had gone on in the room in the last couple minutes. Flipping the page, she began try to understand why she only spotted Harry just standing and winking at her. The last she had saw her boyfriend in a vision, was during the attack at Three Broomsticks. That was over a month ago, and things have for a moment quieted down. There relationship had grown over the past three weeks, with the only disappointment being there surprise loss to the Hufflepuff team last Sunday. After the match, Harry made a promise that they would not lose again this year, as he felt responsible for the loss.

"Hey Par, do you have your dress picked out for the dance, this Saturday?" Asked Lavender who couldn't hide her excitement at the chance of dressing up.

Saturday would be Halloween. And since the attack at Three Broomsticks, Hogwarts had canceled all further visits to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore new if he didn't give the student's a chance to have some fun, there could be even more problems with morale. So his plan was to give the students a dance, and even had a band called the Green Witch and Wizard, booked for the night.

"Of course Lav."

Lavender looked up with a dream look on her face."Man, your so lucky. You get to open another ball with Harry."

Parvati couldn't help but smile a bit at this. In truth this would be the 3rd time she would have gone to a dance/ball with Harry, although she wasn't about to correct her best friend.

"Go and be at peace my friends, the inner eye does need time to relax," said Trelawney, excusing the class.

Lavender had to run to catch up with Parvati, who had practically sprinted out of the classroom. "What the hell Par, are you that hungry?"

Parvati shook her head."Did you forget? Tonight we have a DA session in 1 hour."

Mean while, Harry had just come out of the Gryffindor common, having forgotten his invisibility cloak, and lesson plan inside his trunk. Going doing two flights of stairs, he reached the second floor landing, when he noticed Professor Snape was busy talking to Filch about something.

As soon as Harry came into there view,Snape stopped talking to Filch. "Oh don't stop talking on my account, I am just passing through."

Filch merrily grumbled to himself, before walking down the corridor and going left. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry was trying to continue down the corridor himself, when Snape held out his hand stopping him.

"Potter, a word if you would be so kind," he replied, staring back down at him.

"Sure, why not."

Snape frowned a bit, as he took pleasure in causing and seeing Harry in pain, both mental and physical.

"While you might think your occlumency lessons are going well right now... reality tells us a different story. The dark lord is still miles ahead of you, and I am utterly amazed why he hasn't attempted to gain access to your mind already. We can't have you endangering the entire school populace, while your busy trying to play hero. I don't need to remind you of what happen last year," he added with an evil grin across his face.

Harry only stared back at him. He wanted to say some many things back to him, but he knew Snape was goading him, wanting him to snap back. After years of giving in to his jabs, he realized the only way to truly get back at Snape, was to counter with a pleasant compliment.

"True enough, professor. If any one, let alone me, can stand a chance against Voldemort it will take everything we have. Nothing less. Until next time professor," he said giving him a small nod, before walking down the corridor.

About half way to the old classroom they had turned into the DA headquarters, Harry punched the nearby wall.

"Damn it," he said to himself, hoping the physical pain would give him an outlet for his anger.

"You alright, Harry," called out Neville, as he and Luna made through way from southern hallway towards the DA room.

Harry turned towards them."Yeah, just venting some frustration out, come on. If I want any longer with this lesson plan Hermione drew up, I think she will kill me."

With in 15 minutes all 33 members of the Dumbledore's Army were inside, listening to Hermione's detailed plan for the night. They would be practicing attack spells, and there defense against them in real life scenarios.

"Well finally I think it's time to put tonight's lesson into action. Harry, Ron, will you indulge us with your prescience," she said trying to sound like a teacher.

Harry and Ron both stepped on top of the small ledge, that separated them from through fellow students. On the ledge they had rocks, slabs of walls, and other things you could use for cover. Hermione stepped down from the ledge, and quickly addressed them again.

"Aren't they suppose to fallow proper dueling rules?" Asked Colin Creevy, who was watching the duel with great interest.

Harry turned to face him. "You are going to find most people who want to do harm to you, will not be so honorable and announce there intent, my friend.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Ron, making Harry's wand fly out of his hand. Ron would have caught Harry's wand if it had not bounced off a tree. Instead his wand landed between them, right in the middle of there battling area.

"Nice try Ronald," said Harry who ducked behind a wooden table, dodging his freezing charm he tried to use, right after disarming Harry.

"Brave words from someone who doesn't even have their wand."

Harry quickly unhooked his cloak, and hung it on the one of table's ends. Rolling to the right, he heard Ron shout," Expulso".

The fiery explosion blew apart the table, causing parts of his cloak to flutter to the ground, burning slowly. Ron looked a bit confused, as Harry edge around a small stone wall that was 4 feet high. Learning around he spotted his wand. Picking up a nearby rock, Harry edge towards the opposite end of the wall, watching Ron slowly walk towards his wand. Throwing the rock, he spotted hit him right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Running while hunched over, Harry dove forward and picked up his wand. "Protego Totalum," he said pointing the shield charm at the rock to his bolted to his left, as a reducto curse missed him and impacted the the ledge's floor, sending up wooden tiles and splinters into the air.

"Come on Harry, throwing rocks like a muggle," teased Ron hoping to get him to make a mistake.

Harry laughed a bit."Hurt didn't though."

Harry was hiding behind the tree, that had deflected his wand in the first place. Closing his eyes, he was listening to the small creaks in the boards, to tell him where Ron was with out exposing himself.

"Confringo!" He shouted wheeling around the tree, blasting apart the second stone wall that Ron was level with.

The exploding curse, caused Ron to dive to his right, using a shield charm. While most of the blast had been deflected, there was two pieces of stone stuck inside his arm.

Harry ran forward and stood behind the rock he enchanted early. "Give up yet Weasley?"

Ron greeted his teeth, and spit some blood on the ground, as he stood up holding his bleeding left arm."Never!"

"Impedimenta," he said shouting the jinx at Harry, before charging at him.

When the spell bounced off the rock and back at him, Ron was forced to duck his head. And that was all the time Harry needed.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted making Ron's wand come flying out of his hand and into his outstretched hand.

Ron looked at this wand less hand, and tried to retreat back. "Incarcerous," harry replied making ropes bind his legs, and arms together, forcing his body to collapse on the floor.

Harry was breathing hard, when he looked down at the struggling Ron, and finally back to his fellow DA members. They all worn shocked expressions across there faces, even Hermione looked a bit worried. Breathing in and out slowly, he walked over and unleashed his spell on Ron, finally freeing him. Ron rolled onto his back, and cracked a smile."Well played my friend."

Harry held out his hand to help him up, which Ron gladly took. Harry put his arm around his best friend and marched them in front of everyone.

"Hold out your arm Ronald," replied Hermione while she used a couple healing spells on Ron's injured arm, and with a few seconds all the bleeding had stopped.

"Thanks Mione, have I told your a live savor yet," Ron stated still sounding a little woozy.

"Not yet, but thanks none the less."

Harry stepped forward, as he could still see some confusion among his fellow DA members. Glancing around the crowd, he spotted Parvati, who winked up at him. Smiling Harry began to address them.

"I can still see some of you are rather shocked at what me and Ron did. I am going to blunt, this war is not going to pretty, people have and are going to die. You have to realize, in a real fight, anything goes. But what is key, is keeping your head. When you let panic, or anger take control, more times than not your going to end up dead. And everyone of you is important, not just for the war effort, but because you all believe in something, or else you wouldn't be here," Harry said giving them time to digest what he had told them.

"Neville, Luna, get up here."

Neville and Luna both exchanges looks, before marching up top of the stage, standing next to Hermione and Ron at each end.

"I don't know how much of you know the truth, but out of the original DA, only these 6 (not including Ginny) fought along side me during the battle of the department mysterious against the Death Eaters. I will never forget that, and I want you to look at them as officers. Okay, finally... I want you all to break into pairs, and start fighting each other. One of the 6 of us will be there to help supervise, and remember don't kill anyone, this is just a training exercise," Harry finished explaining to everyone.

By the time Harry was done with his speech, Parvati was still amazed at what she had seen. Everyone knew that Harry was special. But very rarely did they have the pleasure of watching his abilities first hand. While there might be someone more powerful, faster, and smarter than him, what really matter was his courage to stand up to facing the greatest evil this world had seen.

"Hello, earth to Parvati?" Asked her twin sister Padma, who was standing with her hands on her hips frustrated.

"Sorry sis, what were you saying?"

Padma rolled her eyes. "Prepare to guard yourself," was all she said before shooting a spell at her twin.

Parvati deflected it with a small shield charm, and spun around. Just when she was about to shoot a counter spell at Padma, she noticed Harry was watching there fight. Loosing her concentration, she dropped her wand.

"Shit," she said bending down to pick it up. Padma wasted no time, and blasted her with a stunner right in her ass.

Parvati could feel the heat in her cheeks began to form, as she realized it was Harry who was on one knee looking down at her.

"You know, that's a rather good look for you," he teased, while performing the counter charm on her.

Getting up, she could see Padma was barely able to hold together her laughter, as Harry put a hand on her shoulder. Giving her a small nod, he left to check on Dean who was battling Seamus.

"It's not that funny," she shout back at her sister.

"Sure... whatever you say Miss Patil. Come on, we here to practice," replied Padma raising her wand one more time.

The rest of the session was filled with some intense fighting, with everyone having turns on the center stage learning how to fight in real life situations. Finally around 9, with one hour before curfew, Harry called the session over. Letting them go there separate ways, Parvati stayed after and helped Harry, Hermione and Ron clean up a bit. After kissing him goodbye, she was rather shocked to see her twin, still waiting for her.

"Padma, what are you still doing here?" She asked sounding slightly confused.

Padma shrugged her shoulders. "Their is something I wanted to talk to you about. Come on, I walk with you to the gryffindor tower."

Parvati was still confused, but she knew Padma did not like to mince her words, so she started walking beside her.

After a few moments of silence, Parvati started to feel anxious. "So... what's this all about?"

Padma waited for the stairwell to stop changing, before she started going up it. "You and Harry have been dating for almost 3 months now right."

"Yeah, whats your point."

Parvati could see, she was trying to come up with the best words for this situation. "Okay, let me ask you what do you feel whenever you look at him?"

"When I look at Harry, I feel all warm inside. I feel a little sick to my stomach, but whenever I feel his touch, I instantly relax. It's like nothing matters but him and me. I know that's kinda weird, but you did ask me how I felt about him."

Padma's eyes went big, as if she suddenly understood something. "I thought as much."

Parvati grabbed her sister's shoulder and spun her around so she could face her. "What do you know?"

"That's easy sis, you've fallen for him, or your in love with him."

Parvati was floored by her sister's claims. How could she be love with someone after only dating them for barely 3 months, let alone she was only 16, what did she know of love. But the more she thought about it, the more she finally came to the same realization that her sister did.

"I'll see you tomorrow Par," replied her sister going left and back down the flight of stairs heading towards the Ravenclaw common room.

Parvati took a couple moments to collect herself."I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"Asked Harry who had put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," was all she could say before taking Harry's hand and entering common room. 

The following day, everyone was getting ready for the dance they were going to have in the dinning hall. It was not as formal like a ball, so they were encourage to where whatever they felt comfortable in. Parvati borrowed a knee high red skirt from lavender, to go with a matching red top. Even Hermione was wearing the a pair of tight fitting jeans, with a black dress shirt.

Lavender of course was dressed in an expensive black dress, that showed a lot of her cleavage. "Well, Hermione who are going with tonight?" Asked Lavender applying some eye liner.

"Ron, but... we just going as friends," she spurted out quickly, while Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks.

"Come on, if we wait any longer I think our dates are going to leave with out us," replied Hermione, rushing down the stairwell.

Parvati quickly followed Hermione, with Lavender bringing up the rear. As soon they came into the view of there dates, she could see Ron, Seamus, and Harry's reaction. They looked stunned, but more importantly she saw the broad smile upon Harry's face, and that was all she carried about. He had on some khaki pants, with a black long sleeve t-shirt, with a smaller white t-shirt under neither it.

"You look beautiful," he told her as she took his arm.

"Not bad yourself Potter," she said beaming back up at him.

"You... look, nice Mione," they heard Ron struggle to say, before they made there approach out of the common.

Well heading there, they spotted Ginny who was holding the hand of Cormac. Ginny who finally noticed them, swung her long red hair to her other shoulder, before giving Harry an wide grin. Parvati looked up and could see Harry shaking his head, before he tighten his grip on her hand.

"Okay, students through the main entrance, Prefects, Head boy and girl, fallow me," replied Mcgonagall wearing a bright orange witches robes.

Saying goodbye to Lavender and Seamus, Harry,Parvati, Hermione, and Ron quickly followed behind Cho, and her date William Anders (head boy). Looking directly behind them, Parvati spotted the ugly face of Pansy Parkinson, and her boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

"Keep your head turned, blood traitor," she quickly whispered so that Mcgonagall or Slughorn couldn't hear her.

Parvati should have kept her cool, but she was not going to have some one insult her, let alone it being Pansy think she could get away with it.

"Sorry, I was just having a hard time, avoiding your ugly mug. You do know, I know a muggle who can take care of that for you, " she said turning around to meet her face to face.

At this Pansy took out her wand. Parvati wand in hand, had hers pointed at her throat. Just when Draco went to grab Parvati's arm, Harry reached out and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"You better fucking let go of me right now, or I'll make you" he snapped back, not even trying to keep his voice.

"Try it, and it will the last thing you will ever do," he said tightening the grip on his wrist.

"Gentleman, Ladies, do we have a problem here?" Asked Slughorn who was now standing beside them, with his arms crossed.

"No professor sir," Harry replied letting go of Draco's wrist, while Parvati slowly put her wand back up her sleeve.

Slughorn laughed a bit."Well alright then. Potter, you and your date up front behind William and what was her name again...".

"You mean head girl Rachel bones," said Neville who was standing a few feet ahead of Hermione and Ron.

"Yes, that's it. Sorry never really good with names, well expect those who are in my club. Speaking of which, next Thursday, there will be a dinner for those select few. You are allowed to bring one date, and please dress formal," said Slughorn while he finally made his way to the front and took Mcgonagall arm.

Entering the hall, they walked along side the of the tables before making there way up on the stage. The musicians equipment was in the center, so they all gathered around the right side, right next to the teachers table.

"Having fun Harry?" Asked Dumbledore with a bright smile on his face.

"Loads."

Dumbledore quickly walked past them and up to the podium. "Tonight we celebrate Halloween. While there may be a war going on, one must always remember, you can't lose yourself in despair. Hope... hope can come from the smallest of places, but it's meaning is what is most important."

The crowd clapped with a small applause after his speech, while Mcgonagall and Slughorn led them they down in the middle of the room. Dumbledore walked back to the teacher's table taking his seat next to a rather annoyed Snape, who did his best to try and looks happy.

"Awe cheer up there Snape, I do remember there was that one time, I think I spotted you smiling. Although, that could have been because a cheering charm accidentally hit you," replied the female lead singer, causing everyone to laugh.

A man with a guitar stepped forward. "Easy there sis, I am sure Snape was a happy child in life. Besides were hear for entertainment, not telling life stories."

"Here's something slow for that special someone you have. Hopefully you are with them tonight, and if not, there's always tomorrow."

Parvati beamed up at Harry, as he pulled her close to him. Parvati gently lad her head on his chest, while they rocked a bit back forth. After what seem like a minute the rest of the school joined into the dance. Shortly there after, the soft song stopped, and they quickly switched to a more faster tempo song.

"Harry have I mention, your not the best dancer in the world," she replied watching him trying to dance the song.

"Yep, but it looks like everyone else is too busy, having a good time to care," he shouted back at her, because of how loud the music was.

Parvati chuckled a bit, when Harry stepped forward and pressed himself against her. She could feel those lustful feelings filled her up again. Giving her a quick kiss, Harry led them through the crowds of people, finally reaching the nearby benches.

"You thirsty, Par?"

"Yes," was all she said before he was off going to get them something to drink.

In truth she was also tired, for she had not gotten a lot of sleep yesterday. It's not every night you realize your in love with someone. She could feel this tingling feeling all over her, and despite her initial concerns, she started welcoming this feeling. Taking the drink Harry had brought them, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

Parvati closed her eyes, as she finally felt comfortable. She knew she would have to tell him how she felt, sooner and than later. But right now she more than happy to keep that little fact between her and her twin, for right now.

"Never better,"she said, while he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 13

Parvati leaned her back against Harry's chest, making sure to rub her ass against his crotch on purpose. Harry for his part leaned forward ever so slight away from the couch cousin, and put his hand on her arms, while they both pretended be reading the next chapter in there DADA's book. She suddenly felt his hands began to roam across her sides, tickling her a bit.

"Harry, your tickling me," she said playfully grabbing his hands to stop him.

"Yeah, and your point is?" He asked silently into her ear, making her shiver a bit.

Parvati inhaled Harry's scent, which was a mix of cologne and some type of shampoo she couldn't quite place. "Yes, remember we're suppose to be studying for a test tomorrow."

"I thought I was studying something more important at the moment," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione suddenly cleared her throat rather loudly causing them to both look over at her. "Mione, come on. I was rather enjoying the show," replied Ron with a smile on his face.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look. "Your such a pervert, Ronald."

Ron actually laughed at her comment, before giving Harry a look. "Yeah, I know. Harry knows that. The whole world knows that. I would have thought someone of your intellect would have picked up on that by now."

Harry was a little surprised at Ron's comment. If he was right, Ron was flirting again with Hermione. He knew that Ron always wanted too be more than best friends with her, but Hermione's crush on him stopped any possibility of that ever happen. But after they cleared the air between themselves last year, it was rather humorous to watch his two best friends bicker.

Looking down he could see Parvati had set the book down, and now was laying her head on his shoulder. Catching her hint, Harry laid down on the couch allowing her to get more comfortable. Gently running a hand through her long black hair, Harry could feel that anxious feeling again. It was 2 weeks ago just after the dance had ended, he noticed a small difference in her.

It was subtle thing, like the change in between summer and fall. But something kept telling him they had just taken there relationship to another level, although he was still not sure what that was yet.

"Mate, you might not want to get too comfortable," replied Ron who had finally stopped fighting with Hermione.

"Why is that?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Because we have transfiguration in 15 minutes, before going to double Defensive against the Dark Arts with Snape," replied Hermione slamming her book shut, quickly packing it inside her book bag.

Parvati rolled on top of him and began to stare down at him. Harry instinctively put his hands on her hips for balance.

"Don't go yet," she pleaded with him, trying to her best to pout.

Several first years eyes went big when they noticed that Parvati was straddling his waist. "Nice one guys, putting yourself in a sex position in front of everyone takes some guts," stated a smiling Neville who gave them a wink.

Parvati blushed, and quickly removed herself from her previous position allowing Harry to stand up. Taking her hands in his, he pulled her up to him, before encircling her arms around him shortly there after.

"Try not to miss me too much," he said giving her a quick kiss and jogged a bit to catch up with Hermione.

Parvati watched as they finally exited the common room, making to sure to give him a quick wave before he disappeared completely. Once he was gone, Parvati plopped herself on the couch. Even though he only only just left, she missed him terribly already. By now she had fully given to the fact she was in love with him, and to be honest it felt wonderful.

"Hey love bird, I need your advice on something," said Lavender who was looking down at her from the back side of the couch.

Parvati suddenly awoken from her daze. "Wait, what did you say?" She asked in a hurry standing up like she had been caught doing something wrong.

Lavender folded her arms underneath her chest. "Nothing Par, I was only teasing you. Here lately the only thing anybody can get out of you is Harry this, or Harry that."

"That's not true," she quickly said trying to regain her composure before fallowing Lavender over to the her table were she had two different kinds of make up out.

Lavender shook her head. "Then why are you being so defensive about it then?"

"I am not being defensive about anything. You just caught me off guard is all. Anyways, why are you putting your make up here and not inside the dormitory?" She asked, hopping Lavender would drop the subject about her and Harry.

Lavender put her hands on her hips and gave her a glare. "Because when I checked for you upstairs you weren't there. So I was forced to bring everything down here instead."

Parvati chuckled a bit. "I am sorry Lav, hear lately I haven't been a very good best friend. Can you forgive me?" She asked hugging her.

"I guess so Miss Patil," she said pulling back slightly," now what is your opinion, cherry red, or dark fire dragon scale."

Parvati knew Lavender already had a good idea of which set of make up she wanted to wear, she just wanted to bounce her ideas off another person. And while she had finally showed she just wasn't all gossip and dressing up, she still was that girly girl as well.

Just when she was about to excuse herself, someone called out to her. "Hey Parvati, don't forget your book," said Neville waving the DADA book in front of him.

Parvati walked over to him and took the book in her hands. "That's not...," as she trailed of realizing this was Harry's instead. Reaching down and picking up her bag, she quickly stuffed it inside.

"Hate to run Lav, but I am meeting Padma in the library, for some sister stuff."

As soon as Parvati met her twin inside the library she quickly led them around a few book cases and passed several groups of empty tables. Parvati was a bit concerned but stayed quite, while Padma continued to lead them up to the second level and towards the right end.

"Um sis, why are we hear at this table?" She asked slightly confused, as most of the students had a nickname for this table, called snog'svillie.

Looking down she could see initials of all the couples who had used this table for the very same person it was known for. Despite what lengths Madam Pince went to prevent students from doing this, there was always some couple that managed to get away with it.

"Because I don't want anyone listening to what we're going to be talking about," she said talking in a hushed voice.

Parvati was now even more confused than before. "Okay... what did you want to talk about?"

Padma suddenly had on a bright smile, like she couldn't hold it in anymore. "So what's like too be in love, I mean we all say we love this kind of food, or type of book. But to actually have fallen love, not to mention this is the famous bloody Harry Potter," she said talking very fast.

Parvati couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Since when did Padma Patil actually want to hear about gossip, or about my love life?"

Padma pretend to be hurt by her statement. "Your my twin sister, what more of a reason do I need than that."

"If I am correct I believe someone told me years ago, she would never act like you and Lavender do. Not even if I would pay her 100 galleons," Parvati said trying her best to sound sarcastic.

Padma waved her hand in front of her attempting to toss aside that notion. "That was before I found out your in love, anything else doesn't really matter."

Parvati looked at hard at her sister, before giving her a small nod. "Okay, fair enough. What did you want to know?"

"When are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"No idea, and right now I am okay with that. Harry isn't the type of person who is big on showing emotions. Understandable, considering what he has gone through his whole life. I don't want to push him right now or I could risk losing him forever," Parvati explained while looking down at her hands.

Padma nodded her head in agreement. "That's very insightful on your part sis. Okay, can you at least tell what it feels like to be in love?"

At this Parvati actually smiled back at her twin. "Come on Padma, you should know better than I do with all the reading you do. Love is something that truly can't be explained, it is something that can only be felt."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. So is Harry a good kisser?" She asked making Parvati blush a bit.

They spent the next 2 hours talking, mostly about Harry, until Parvati noticed Harry was due to get out of Transfiguration in 5 minutes. Walking out the library together, she waved goodbye to her sister who went left, while Parvati went right and up the stair case. It was then she was sure she was being fallowed. Stopping she couldn't didn't see anyone behind her, but did hear the quick rustle of feet against the hard floor. Having spent a lot of time around Harry she began to learn to listen to her instincts more and more. Right now she couldn't shake that feeling she was being fallowed.

Realizing she was all alone on the third corridor and still 1 floor away from transfiguring Parvati knew she had to act fast. Judging by there footsteps she could tell there was at least 3 of them, maybe more. Spotting the girls bathroom Parvati quickly darted inside and pulled out her wand. Quickly locking the door, she knew this would only slow them down.

Looking around she debated on whether to hide in one of the stalls before surprising them. "No, that's the first place they would look," she whispered to herself.

"Well Weasley if you want in on this you go first," replied the smug voice of Pansy Parkinson.

Right away Parvati knew Ginny was with them as she backed herself against the nearby wall. " Crabbe you stay hear and guard the entrance, this shouldn't take too long," replied Pansy as she could hear Ginny beginning to jiggle the door handle.

Running to the center of the room she took off her backpack and placed it down. Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts book slide out, giving her an idea. Going over to the first stall she closed it and quickly locked it. Sliding under the small gap of the door and floor, she quickly picked up the book and went back to the wall. Doing a quick estimate of where the door would be when it was open, she slide herself in place waiting for them to come inside.

"Alohomora," said Ginny magically pushing the door open. The door's handle caught her right in the gut making her bit the bottom of her lip. Quickly putting her hand up to her mouth so that she didn't yelp out in pain, she heard two people enter the bathroom.

"Come on out Parvati, we just want to talk," teased Ginny pulling out her wand.

"Yeah, we mean you no harm," replied Pansy doing the same as Ginny.

Leaning ever so slightly from behind the back of the door, she noticed them spot her book bag in the middle of the floor. Turning right they approached the first stall and attempted to open it.

"This is too easy, and hear I thought you gryffindor's were suppose to be brave," replied Pansy looking at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. " I guess not for sluts."

Pansy held out her wand at the door. "Oh and if your wondering how we plan on getting away with this, will just tell Professor Snape you were the ones who attacked us, and who do you think he will believe."

Sensing now was the time Parvati edged ever so slightly from behind the door with the book in her left hand and wand in the right. Ginny unlocking the door with the same spell they used to get inside the bathroom, she watched as they both shot there spells into the stall.

Parvati pointed her wand at Ginny's back and shot a stunning spell right into her back, making her fall forward and hitting her chin on the toilet sit. Grabbing the book in her other hand Parvati charged forward and swung from her left hip up hitting Pansy in the face just as she had turned around. The blow dropped pansy instantly to the ground. Knowing this was her chance, she hopped over the dazed Pansy and grabbed her book bag. Heading for the exit she spotted Crabbe still standing guard with his back to the open door.

"Hey, idiot," she said making Crabbe turn around. Tossing the book at him, he caught it on relax giving her time to run up and kicked him right in the groin. Crabbe's eyes went wide with pain. Dropping the book he fell to the right holding his groin.

Picking up the book Parvati made sure that no one was around, before she running down the hall and heading up the steps towards the 4th floor. The moment she spotted Peeves floating around throwing pieces of chalk at each classroom door, she took a deep breath. She still could feel the blood pounding in her hears, reaching out she put her hand on the nearby wall for support.

It was then she noticed she had bitten her lip hard enough that it was still bleeding. Wiping some blood on the back of her hand, Parvati attempted to compose herself before walking down the corridor to meet Harry. 

Mean while Harry had just come out of Professor McGonagall's classroom. "I don't think I was able to answer that last question on how changing snake scales can give them different properties," replied Hermione who was still reviewing there pop quiz they had just taken.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Mione, I am sure you did find, when was the last time any one was able to surprise you on any..." He suddenly noticed Parvati weaving her way through the crowds of students.

"Hermione, I see you in class," he said quickly to her before walking up to Parvati and pulled her into a hug.

Parvati was trembling a bit, which set off the first signal something was right. Second when he lifted up her chin he noticed her lip was bleeding slightly, which worried him even more.

"Par, are you alright?"

He could feel her take a deep breath before leaning up and kissing him gently. " I am now," was all she said before taking his hand into hers and leading them towards the stairs.

Taking his seat next to Luna, (which Snape had picked out for him) he took one more passing glance at Parvati before turning his attention to a somber looking Snape.

"Now that everyone has managed to find themselves here, I believe it's time for our test on, Inferius. You have the entire period to take the test," he said noticing most of the stunned faces of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"Inferi, aren't they dead bodies bewitched to do the bidding of there master," said Luna to Harry, who was stunned that for once Luna was right.

"What did I say something wrong?" She asked turning her head slightly.

Harry shook his head. "No you just caught me off guard, is all."

Snape made sure to hand out the test's personally, enjoying the dread on most of the students faces. Of course only Snape would find pleasure in telling them they would be having a test on one subject only to change it to another the day of the test. While Harry was no experiment in the subject of Inferius, he was not ignorant as it was something Dumbledore told him they would find a lot of during the second War.

After handing out the last test Snape stood in front of the class again. "I hope I don't need to remind you to keep your eyes on your own paper, but just encase I put a anti cheating spell on each of your papers. So please make my day, and give it a try," he added with a smile before returning to his desk.

About an hour later Harry felt good enough about his answers to turn his test. Naturally Hermione was the first one to be done, fallowed by Padma. Seamus and Ron were next having given up and passing the test, and just put anything down. Even Luna had finished before he had, although from there earlier conversation it sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"Ah Potter finally, I thought you would be here all day like the rest of these students. Or have you just given up?" He asked putting on a wide grin.

Harry shrugged his shoulders."Sometimes I surprise my self, so who knows?"

Just when Harry was about to walk away, Snape called out to him. "Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office as soon as possible."

He could see that it was eating him on the inside having been reduced to a errand boy, especially for Harry. Giving Snape a nod, he picked up his things and stopped next to Parvati's desk. Looking up she smiled at him as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now Potter!" Shouted Snape.

Leaving the classroom Harry slowly made his way to Dumbledore's office. Giving the password to the gargoyle he entered the spiral stair case, and entered the room. Dumbledore was no where in sight. Looking around he spotted the open pensive, which meant he was busy revisiting some of his old memories again.

"Hey Fawkes," he said petting Dumbledore's phoenix who lowered his head allowing him an easier reach.

Looking up Harry spotted Godric Gryffindor's sword hanging on the wall. It was Harry himself who had manged to pull the sword out of the sorting hat, and use it to kill the basilisk almost 4 years ago.

"I must say, when you pulled the sword out of the hat during your second year, I never thought I could find a use for it again," said Dumbledore who had just emerged from his pensive.

"What do you mean?"

Dumbledore only smiled at him. "Another time, Harry. Please take a seat," he said offering his wrapped up left hand.

"Professor Snape said you wanted to see me sir."

Dumbledore took of his round spectacles and wiped them clean on his robes. "Yes, Harry I did. I just wanted to personally thank you for all the work you have put in. The last time I talked to Slughorn he said he was is impressed with your work and keeps talking about how you are your mother's son."

Harry felt himself swelling with pride. Very rarely was Dumbledore impressed with anything let along the hard work of a student. Granted from the beginning he has always showed him some favoritism, but most of it was well earned.

"It was nothing, we need this information if we want to find more about the Horcrux's right?"

Dumbledore looked down at Harry with kind look in his eyes. "It's hard to believe how much of a man you have become over this years. You know I can still remember when you first arrived hear, all those years ago. To think how far you have come, and how much you had to give up. A lot of people would have been changed by all the things you have gone through, but through it all you still have managed to be the same person. And that is what is most important Harry, never change who you are on the inside."

"Thank you sir," was all Harry could say in response to Dumbledore's praises.

"Now if I am correct a Miss Patil is waiting for you downstairs. And we don't want to keep the ones we love waiting for too long," he said giving Harry a smile.

Harry stood up and started walking towards the exit when he stopped half-way. "Wait I don't remember saying I love Parvati?"

"Wait did I say love, sorry, you know how old age makes you say the strangest things," he added giving him a wink.

Going through door Harry stopped himself before descending down the spiral stair case. Thinking he might be sick, he put a hand on the nearby stone for support.

The more Harry thought about the idea of loving Parvati, the more he found himself agreeing with Dumbledore. It was like someone had told him his parents were still alive or when Hagrid had told him he was wizard again. The feeling was something he would never forget.

"I love her," he said out load, slowly descending down the stairs.

With out even saying anything to her, Harry walked over to her and kissed her passionately. After a few moments he pulled back slowly, as Parvati finally opened her eyes.

"Um wow," was all she said before leaning against his chest as they started walking down the hall together.

Harry leaned down and placed a small kiss on top of her head. "Are you okay Harry?"

Stopping and looking into her soft brown eyes, he kissed her again. "When I am with you, always"

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 14

Looking up Harry spotted the beautiful shade of blue the sky had become after the sun had risen. The grass beneath his shoes was slightly slippery due to the evening rain last night, pausing to look ahead of him he spotted a huge tree line, which cover the entire hill and valley. Walking closer to the trees, he spotted someone leaning up against the nearby tree, waving to him to join them. Getting closer Harry realized it was Parvati dressed in her Hogwarts uniform with her cloak wrapped tightly around her body.

"Par, what are you doing here?"

Parvati merrily smiled at before walking backwards inside the forest that was behind her. Taking a deep breath of the cold morning air, Harry quickly followed her, entering the forest as well. Looking ahead, he finally spotted her about 10 feet in front of her. Turning her head around she blew him a kiss before giving him a wink.

Harry titled his head slightly, and smiled in return, chasing after her. This caused Parvati to start running as well. Within moments Harry quickly caught up with her, and grabbed her from behind around the waist.

"Gotcha," was all he said before pulling her close against himself. Harry inhaled that wonderful scent of Parvati's imported Indian shampoo she used.

Suddenly in his moment of distraction she manged to wiggle free of him, and ran off ahead of him yet again. Harry laughed to himself. He loved it when she was so playfully, it reminded of him of those shows he could watch late at night back with the Dursleys, when they all thought he was asleep.

Going forward he pushed a few branches out of his way, when he heard the distinct crunch of someone having stepped on a nearby twig.

"Parvati?" He asked out loud, turning around to find no one there.

Harry's heighten danger sense kicked in, when he reached inside his cloak, pulling out his wand. Putting his wand high so that it was at his head, Harry quickly turned around to. But he was not fast enough for he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

During the struggle, Harry had lost his wand noticing it was laying a few feet above his head. Looking up he couldn't see his attacker had there cloak's hood was covering there face. Reaching up he grabbed a hold of there small wrists in his hands.

"Looks like I got you instead Potter," replied Parvati's voice as she flipped her head back making her hood fall back along her shoulders.

Letting go of her wrists, he reached out and put his hand on her side of her cheek. "Your so beautiful," he said making her blush a bit.

Just when Parvati was about to say something in return, he put a finger on her lips, while his other hand snaked it's way around her back for support.

Harry pulled his hand away slowly. "Listen Par, I have been waited for a while now, and I have to tell you something important."

Parvati looked deeply into his green eyes. "Before you do, I need you to wake up Harry," she said with her voice getting deeper and almost sounding like Ron's.

Suddenly waking up he spotted Ron's face staring down at him, shaking him in attempt to wake him.

"Parvati!" He shouted at the realization of waking up to Ron standing over him.

Harry's shout made Ron jump a little as he hit his head on the end of Harry's four corner bed. "Damn Harry, you scared the shit out of me."

Sitting up on his bed, Harry took a moment to collect himself. "Sorry buddy, I was having an interesting dream."

Ron was busy rubbing the side of his head, when he raised his eyebrows. "Judging by your reaction down there, I guessing it was a good one then."

Harry was slightly confused at what he was saying, before his gaze traveled downward. Finally he noticed his erection was straining against his pajama bottom. Ron left the room laughing when Harry grabbed his pillow and tossed it at him missing him by inches and hitting the door instead.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed Harry began rifling through his trunk, looking for his best dress robes, that he and Shacklebolt had bought earlier this summer. Later tonight was one of Slughorn's famous parties for his slug club he was so proud of having. Of course he and Parvati would be going, but if Harry had anything to say about it, they would not be staying very late. Finally finding his suit, Harry laid his clothes out on his bed.

Looking on his night stand, he had three photos framed up. One had his parents together, near a water fountain. The second one was Hermione, Ron and himself taken earlier this year in the common room. Finally the last one had Parvati and Harry sitting down while she had her head on his shoulder. Lavender had taken the photo with out either of them knowing, but when Harry saw it he couldn't help but frame it.

Smiling and looking at the photo, his thoughts were drawn back to his dream. It had been two weeks since Harry had realized he had fallen in love with her. While the feeling of being in love was wonderful, he still felt anxious when ever he started thinking about telling her how he felt.

"Come on Harry, your faced Voldemort more times than anyone else, you can do this," he said to himself running his hands through his hair one more time.

His plan was to get a teacher permission to use an empty class room for a special dinner date, with just the two of them. By the end of the night he hoped with the added scenario he would drop subtle hints and if he felt the time was right, tell her he loved her.

Harry pumped his right fist into his empty palm. "Okay... so all I need to do is get permission to use a empty classroom, and some how get me and Parvati out of Slughorn's party earlier, but still try and get closer to the memory they need."

Saying it aloud, Harry's enthusiasm slowly started to fade away. It seem like such a daunting task ahead of him, but if Harry was one thing, he was not a quitter. Walking down the stair case he spotted his two best friends Ron and Hermione getting ready to leave the common room to get something to eat.

Chasing after them, Harry skidded to a halt in front of them. "Hermione, are you still planning on going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"Um... yeah," she replied sounding slightly confused.

"Mate aren't you going as well, to help with the mission Dumbledore gave you/ us," stated Ron giving him Hermione a confused look as well.

At this statement Harry gave them a hard look. "Yes, but I need to leave earlier, I want to plan something important for Parvati."

Hermione frowned a bit. "Harry, I know your crazy about her and I think that's wonderful, but don't you think something like that could wait until tomorrow?"

Ron patted him on the shoulder. "Mione is right Harry, something like that could wait."

Harry shook his head. "No, I've been waiting to tell her something now for the past two weeks, and I don't think I can wait any longer."

Ron and Hermione both exchanged worried looks. "Tell her what Harry?" They both said at the same time.

"That...that, I love her," he finally blurted out.

Hermione and Ron both worry shocked expressions across there face, as they began to stare at Harry like he had grown another head.

"You love her?" Asked Ron again, making sure that was what he had said.

"Yes, I do," he said with a firmer tone,"and I have to tell her tonight, or else it's going to keep eating me up on the inside."

Hermione was the first one to move when she embraced Harry tightly."Harry that's amazing. Of course will help you."

"Wait, How did you know I was going to ask you for help?" He said pulling away slightly from his best friend.

Ron chuckled a bit. "Come on Harry. We have been your best friends for 6 years, you don't have to even ask, we will help you buddy."

Meanwhile Parvati was having break feast with her best friend Lavender. Lavender was busy talking about her mom's decision on wearing a bright orange dress to her parent's 10 year wedding anniversary. Looking up from her toast she spotted Daphne and Pansy walk by her table, giving her evil glares. Parvati only smiled back, thinking back to when she knocked the shit out of Pansy with a book. She had told know one about the attack, for she was rather pleased how she settled the matter.

The only thing that was worrying her was Harry. A week ago, Snape accused Harry, Dean, and Katie of cheating and managed to assign them dentition all weekend. Unfortunately they left the Gryffindor team short three of there starting players. Having to call up replacement players for there second match against Ravenclaw, they weren't able to overcome this, and lost the match, making them 1-2 for the season so far.

Not to mention, she felt like he was hiding something from her about there relationship. While she knew dating Harry would be different from dating someone else, that thought still scared her the most.

"Par, what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Lavender who had stopped talking, when she noticed the worried look on her best friend.

Parvati opened her mouth and closed again. "It's just..."

"What did he do? I swear to god if he hurt you, I will kick his famous Potter ass!" She yelled causing several students to turn there heads in her direction.

"Lav, calm down," said Parvati pulling her best friend back into her seat,"it's not like that at all".

Lavender took a deep breath, before tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder again, regaining her composure. It was rare for her to get like that, but in those moments Lavender proved why she was sorted into Gryffindor house.

"So what is it then?"

Parvati looked around and spotted Neville whispering something into Luna's ear, making her giggle a bit, which drew odd looks from her fellow Ravenclaw's, including her own twin.

"I just feel like, we have reached a crossroads in our relationship. I know we only have been dating for the 4 months now, but I need to know if this is going somewhere," she added giving her friend a serious look.

This time Lavender gave her a bright smile before putting her arm around her, and brought her face next to her ear. "Just tell him how you feel Par. Love is a complicated thing when you hold it in."

Parvati was stunned. "Who told I was in love with Harry?"

Lavender leaned back in again. "Listen my friend, I have read and seen enough to know when someone is in love. You might have been trying to hide it, but whenever someone even mentions his name, your eyes lite up. Whenever you are around him, the complete look of joy that is across your face, told me everything I need to know."

Parvati could feel her heartbeat, beating even faster after her best friend had told her everything she was thinking about when it came to Harry. If she could see this, it was only a matter of time before someone else would notice this, and if they told Harry before she did, that would be horrible.

"What do you think I should do?"

Lavender pulled back and wore a bright smile. "Your going to Slughorn's party with him tonight right? While we are going to get you dolled up like you were never before. After that I leave the rest to you," she said giving her a wink.

Parvati and Lavender spent the next 4 hours planning out her whole evening, what she was going to wear, and how to finally spill the beans to Harry. Going up into the common room around 3 they were rather surprised to see Hermione up there as well. While she was a member of the Slug club, it was rare to see her be serious about dressing up for anything. Chatting a bit with her, they quickly focused on getting Parvati ready for her date with Harry. Finally around 5:30 Parvati looked in the mirror for the last time. She had her long black hair down behind her shoulders, while making sure to put on some ruby red lipstick and eyeliner. Putting on Harry's snitch earrings and her mother's wedding bangle Harry had repaired for her earlier, she active the gem on the bangle again. Watching her parents dance again for a few seconds she smiled, before the image disappeared again. Lastly she wore a black dress which showed a little bit of her cleavage, before ending at her knees.

"Now that's what I call sexy," said Lavender standing behind her slightly smaller best friend.

Parvati turned around from the mirror. "Thank you Lav. And not just for your help tonight. You have been there for me, for what like seems forever. I can always trust you and that means the world to me."

Lavender came forward and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "Now you go get him." 

Harry readjusted his tie, again. Despite the fact that Hermione had helped him with his tie, he still couldn't get use them. Looking down at his watch, he mentally began going over tonight's plan in his head. Getting permission from Professor Mcgongall to use one of the classrooms on the third floor for DA/ quidditch planning, he spent most of the day setting up the room for the date. Next he made a special dinner for the event, at which Dobby would bring up ready at 6:15. Finally to help him and Parvati get out the party, Hermione took one of Fred and George's trick potions to help students be sick for a small time, before being instantly better. Changing a few things inside it, she modified it's affects and made the recover time only 5minutes.

Quickly patting his pants pocket for the small vial, he finally spotted Parvati coming down the stairs. Harry was speechless, she look like one of those witches on Lavender's magazines she kept talking about.

"Ouch!" Replied Ron after Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs for staring at Parvati as well.

"Honestly Ronald, aren't you suppose to be my date tonight," stated Hermione putting her hands on her lite blue dress.

Ron shook his head and leaned in close. "I am sorry Hermione."

While Harry knew there was some sexual tension between Ron and Hermione, he still thanked them for going together tonight, just as friends so they still maintain his cover with Slughorn. But right now his focus was squarely on his stunning girlfriend.

"You look amazing Par," he said offering his arm to her.

Parvati took his arm. "And you look rather smashing yourself Potter."

Smiling Harry led them to Slughorn's office which he had converted into a small dining hall. Despite the fact that Ginny, Daphne, Blaise, and even Padma being members of the club themselves, Harry knew they would be civil in front of Slughorn. After shaking hands with Padma's date Anthony, he spotted something that disturbed him a bit. Ginny was holding hands with Cormac. The very same Cormac who had mysteriously quit the team, and who had not even talked to Harry or any of his fellow quidditch mates since his leaving.

Making a mental note of this fact, he brought his attention back to his game plan."Okay everyone please have a seat," stated Slughorn sometime after six.

Taking a seat in the middle of the table, Harry made grabbed his goblet in his left hand and pretended to drop something. Bending down he opened the small vial and poured it into his cup.

"You okay Harry my boy," said Slughorn noticing Harry coming back up from table.

"Yeah, just dropped something," he added raising his glass like everyone else for a small toast.

Harry made eye contact with Hermione and Ron, giving them a small wink. "To good times, good food and good company," stated Slughorn before everyone drank deeply from there goblets.

Downing all of his drink, he gently placed his cup back down on the table. A few minutes later when everyone was making small talk, he started feeling sick.

"Harry, are you alright? You don't look too good," said Parvati with a worried look on her face.

Talking a hold of her hand, he leaned in close. "Just trust me Par, I will be fine. I have a plan."

Parvati was taken back a bit by his answer. Giving him a small nod and pat on the hand, she watched as small red blotches began to appear on his skin.

"Yo, Harry what's that all over your skin?" Asked Ron standing up with a surprised look.

"What it is?" He said trying his best to sound startled by his sudden illness.

Slughorn finally noticed several students reactions when they started to move away from Harry, thinking it might be contagious.

"Harry, while I thank you for coming, I think it's time you go to the hospital wing."

Ron stood up and put one of Harry's arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I will make sure he gets there safe and sound."

Parvati managed to catch the small smile on Harry's face, and quickly followed them outside, still not sure what was going on. After walking down the hallway for a bit and turning right, Ron looked behind himself before gently placing Harry against the wall.

"Hey where are you going?"Asked a stunned Parvati, who still didn't quite know what was going on.

Ron merrily gave her a smile before going down the hall, making sure to take the long way back. Parvati knelt down to a wheezy Harry, as she started to get scared something was serious wrong with him. Suddenly his breathing began to go back to normal. Looking up to his face she spotted the red blotches disappearing, while he reached up and wiped some of the sweat away from his forehead.

"I am okay Par," he said putting his hand over her's which she had placed on his chest.

Standing up, he could see she still had a worried look on her face. "Parvati I am fine. Hermione tweaked one of Fred and George's tricks. Remember when I told you I had a plan, this part of it."

Parvati took a deep breath, before giving him a small nod. "So what is this plan of yours, anyway?"

"You just have to wait and see," he added taking her hand in his and began leading them down the hall.

About 5 minutes later Parvati saw Harry had stopped in front of an old classroom, which was now being used for storage space. Giving him a perplexing look, she quickly followed him inside. Once inside Parvati was stunned. The entire room had candles everywhere, which lite up the room beautifully. In the center was a table with food and drink on it. A little bit behind the table was a couch and bed with a trail of flowers leading up to the bed. Finally the entire room was painted in a red and orange mixture, which was her favorite two colors.

Harry walked a bit into the room and spread his arms up into a shape of a Y, before turning around.

"You like?"

Parvati was rendered speechless. No one had ever done anything like this for her, not even her one muggle boyfriend before Harry. All she could do was nod her head in response before joining Harry at the table. Sitting down she noticed there was a small box in the center of the table, that's when she began to smell a strangely familiar smell.

"Wait, don't tell me?" Was all she said before opening the box.

Harry leaned back into his chair with a broad grin. "Yep, its the same kind of pizza your Aunt would make you. I asked Padma what was your favorite food, and she told me. She even told me how to make it."

Parvati shook her head in disbelief. "Damn you Padma," she added leaning over the table and kissing him.

After eating a few slices, Parvati felt it was almost time to tell him how she felt. "So Harry, what are you going do when all of these is over."

Harry put down his cup and gave her a smile. "Honestly I don't know. I still would like to be auror, if that is all possible. But with this war looming over our heads, there is so much uncertainty it's hard for me to think about that right now."

"Shit," Parvati cursed herself inwardly. She was having such a good time on there impromptu date, she made the mistake of bringing up the war. Everyone knew about Harry's tragic past, and also tragic present with most of the people he called family either dead or muggles who hate magic.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring up those painfully memories," she added avoiding his gaze.

At this she felt Harry's hand lift her chin back up. "It's okay Par. The real reason I made all this happen was... because I began to realize I was doing something I did during the fourth year. Turning away from people I care about. But, I won't make the same mistake I made in my fourth year," he said standing up and holding out his hand.

Parvati stood up and took his head while he led them to the center of the room. Using his wand he made old recorder spring to life, playing a soft melody for them to dance to. Leaning her head against his chest they moved around slowly, just enjoying each others company.

Finally pulling slightly away from his chest, she looked up at him. "Harry, I don't want to sound ungrateful but I have to ask. Why did you go through all this trouble for me?"

Looking up she could see his once calm and cool demeanor was gone, for there was a nervousness about his gaze looking back down at her. "The reason is... because I love you."

Parvati was stunned. "I have been struggling with my emotions for a while now, and I know it might be stupid of me, but I can't deny how I feel any more. I know I am only 16, and most would say I am too young to know what love is, but after everything I have been through, I realize I don't care. I know I love you more than anything in this world and nothing else matters."

She could feel his grip on her arms tighten a bit, while he waited for her answer. Parvati felt her heartbeat increase like it was going to jump out of her chest. Pulling him into a tight embrace she began to cry. "All this time, I have waited for you to say that. I love you too, I have for a long time now."

Harry felt like he had already won the war and brought peace to the magically world again. The girl he loved actually loved him back. Patting her softly on the back, he let her cry a bit. Finally about a minute later she pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

Just when he was about to say something, she reached up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately. Kissing her back, he picked her up by her ass and led them over to the bed, gently putting her down as he laid on top of her. After kissing her for another minute, Harry pulled away, quickly taking off his jacket and tie, tossing them aside. While he was going for unbutton his long sleeve T-shirt, Parvati reached up and ripped it open sending a few buttons in different directions.

Shedding his shirt he looked down at her once more. She had the same lust filled look he felt inside him. Leaning down he began to attack her mouth again, while grinding himself into her. He could feel her moan into his mouth, when he pulled back and began to lay kiss's along her neck and collar. Parvati instinctively reached out and grasped his back. She felt so hot, and need to get out of her dress right now. Bringing her hands around to his front, she pushed on his shoulders, telling him to sit up. Harry looked slightly confused before she pulled out from under him, and stood up to the side. Taking off her bangle first she quickly pulled off her dress and leaving her in her bra and panties. Harry for his part followed suit and took of his pants and shoes as well while walking slowly over to her.

Looking back down at her she pulled her body against his, for she could feel his erection poking into her belly.

"Par if you want to stop, I would understand," he said looking into her eyes.

Parvati knew he meant it. But there was no way she was going to be shy about this now. "Harry if you stop now, I will kill you," she whispered into his ear.

Pulling back she could see that lust filled look return to his eyes, as he picked her back up and put her back on the bed. Feeling bold he reached out and grasped her breast through her red bra. Parvati moaned out while he used his other hand to reach under and gentle ran his hand across her other breast.

"Harry," she moaned feeling him touch her was like adding more wood to fire that was threatening to engulf her. At the same time she could keep feeling him pressing himself into her, making her rock her hips as well.

"Now," she yelled out making him his eyes widen a bit. Rolling over he quickly took off his boxers while Parvati stripped her bra and panties off, practically pulling him back on top of her again.

Just when he was about to guide himself inside her he suddenly stopped, making her whine a bit. "I don't know any protection spells."

Parvati reached down and took his manhood in her hand and guided him inside her, making both of them moan out at the contact. "I took a potion earlier tonight, were good."

Harry would have been asked if she had planned on this the entire night, but that thought was quickly gone from his mind as he felt the incredible feeling of penis inside something so hot, and tight. After a few more pushes he found a small barrier blocking his way from going complete inside her.

Parvati gave him a small nod, before he plunged forward ripping past her virginity barrier, making her cry out load in pain. Holding still he slowly began to see the pain began to fade away from her face. Giving him another small nod, he began pulled out slowly before thrusting back into her.

She could still feel the pain with every thrust. But after about a minute she began to feel some pleasure began to creep inside her. It was subtle at first, but gradually began to intensity, forcing her to close her eyes and wrap her arms around his back.

"Harry, faster," she said almost begging him to pick up the pace.

Picking up the tempo he began to feel his movements were becoming easier to thrust inside her, allowing him to go deeper and deeper.

"God that it," she cried wrapping her legs around his waist making sure he was not going anywhere.

Harry was beginning to feel the pressure building inside his loins. He knew he couldn't last much longer but was determined to at least wait for her before he went. Finally she heard her cry out and hold on top even tighter as she came hard. That was his breaking point as he started thrusting into her wildly before pushing into as deep as he could go before he exploded inside of her.

Parvati could feel him spurting inside her, the sudden warmth it spread through out her entire body. After a few seconds Harry fell forward exhausted from the entire thing. Realizing he was crushing her small body, he rolled off to the side catching his breath.

"Holy shit, words can't even describe how wonderful that was," stated Harry breathing hard.

"Fucking amazing," was all she said before sliding under the covers with her back to him.

Quickly following her, he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to his body. "What if someone opens the door?" Asked a sleepy Parvati.

Gently moving a few messy strains of her black hair out of her ear he whispered," don't worry. I bewitched the door's location. So if someone where to look at it, all they would see is a wall."

"Works for me," she mumbled closing her eyes again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After a few minutes of cuddling, Harry could tell she had already had fallen asleep. Smiling he closed his eyes, and began to think inside his head, how wonderful everything had worked out tonight.

"No matter what, I will always find a way back to you," he said closing his eyes and finally letting sleep overtake him.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

Also sorry this is one is coming out so late. I have been sick for about a week in a half, so this chapter might be a bit choppy at best.

A Second Chance

Chapter 15

"Hey Harry, it looks like you have some mail,"replied Neville spotting a grayish brown owl swooping down towards them.

Harry who was busy eating some cereal looked up in the nick of time to catch the daily prophet right before it would have landed in the middle of his bowl.

"Nice catch Harry. I can see those seeker skills are starting to pay off," said Luna sitting next to her boyfriend.

Harry gave her a small smile, before setting the paper next to him to read. The front headline read: (Ministry of Magic say's recent Troll and Dementors attacks not work of He who must not be named.)

It had a picture of ministry officials attempting to zone off a section of destroyed houses, while at the same time making sure to wipe the minds of any nearby muggles.

Harry shook his head in disbelief."What happen?" Asked Hermione making her appearance into the dinning hall and taking a seat to Harry.

With out saying anything he put the paper into her face, forcing her to read the front headlines before she could grab something to eat. Hermione who reads faster than anyone he knew was done within two minutes, before pushing the paper a side as well.

"So... they expect us to believe that trolls barely capable of thinking past it's own instincts, and dementors, who don't speak and suck the happiness from people, just happen to attacking the same place at the same time," said Hermione with slightly irritated tone.

"Even my Grandma, who has always supported and believe in the Ministry has been rather displeased how they are handling the war," said Neville looking at the both of them.

Hermione sighed heavily, before picking up a few pieces of toast. Harry for his part went back to reading his newspaper. While most of it involved the war effort against Voldemort there was still some side stories about what a few famous witches and wizards wanted for Christmas.

Today was Christmas Eve. Hagrid, Filch and Professor Flitwick were busy finishing up the decorations on the 2 dozen Christmas Trees which lined the entrance and dinning hall. Even the image of the ceiling had green and red lights flashing with a lite snow fall.

Out of 200 students who study at Hogwarts, only 20 of them were staying at Hogwarts during the break. Most parents were worried with the ever increasing attacks on family's and friends. This also included Ron, and Ginny. The entire Weasley family was out visiting Fleur's family in France during the holiday. The only surprising thing was that Draco was staying, along with his girlfriend Pansy, and of course his two henchman Crabbie and Goyle.

Even though Harry was ever grateful that Hermione was staying with him during the break, he was overjoyed to hear that Parvati and Padma where both staying as well. Now that they had admitted they loved each other, there relationship seem to be better than ever.

"Hey lover boy, keep your eyes else where or I will make you," said Pansy in a threatening tone.

Just when Harry was about to say something back, Luna turned her head around. "Please, your face is uglier than a horn toad during mating season."

Everyone turned to look at her with shocked expression across there faces. Even Pansy was stunned at first and didn't immediately respond.

"What the fuck did you say to me, loony ass face Lovegood."

At this Neville stood up with wand at the ready, while Draco did the same thing. Right before they could take a step towards each other, Professor McGonagall appeared in the center of both tables, having transformed back into her human form. Without saying a word both Neville and Draco returned back to there tables under McGonagall's watchful gaze.

"Thanks guys," he said smiling back at Neville and Luna.

Luna smiled back when Neville put his arm around his girlfriend and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Suddenly dawning on Harry, he realized that neither Patil twin was inside the dining hall. While Parvati said something about visiting Padma to take care of some last minute Christmas gifts, he decided to go investigate for himself.

"Hey I am going to see what's keeping the twins,"he said standing up and heading towards the exit.

"Okay, see you around,"replied Hermione waving goodbye to him.

Mean while Parvati and Padma were up stairs inside 6th year Ravenclaw girls dormitory, finishing some lasting touches on there gifts.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Parvati pacing back and forth as Padma was busying looking through a book, before bringing her attention back to a heart shaped pendant laying on the bed.

Inside the silver pendant was a small picture of Parvati that didn't move. Under the cover there was a few lines that were engraved into the pendant. She was trying have the words be magically enchanted with her voice saying the lines whenever someone with magic would open the pendant.

Padma recheck and triple checked what the book said before responding. "Sis, trust me I wouldn't let you down."

Parvati took a deep breath. "I know Padma. It's not that I don't trust you... I just want this to work perfectly. It took me forever to figure out what to get the famous Harry Potter."

After this statement Padma rolled her eyes. "You know as much as I do, to you, he isn't just the famous Harry Potter. He is your boyfriend and the person you love."

"I know...And your right Padma. Deep down all Harry has ever really wanted was a family. While I can't give him that yet, I will try and give him a little reminder that he has people who do care about him out there," she said staring at the nearby wall.

Padma smiled and patted Parvati's shoulder before exiting the dorm to let her twin finish the enchantment on the pendant by herself. Barely 5 minutes later, Parvati had finished wrapping the box and shoved it into her bag.

"Wow I am impressed,"Padma said smiling,"I was right wasn't I."

Parvati rolled her eyes before hugging her twin. "Thanks for all your help sis."

About 10 minutes later Parvati and Padma were making there way towards the dinning hall to get a late break feast. Passing near back entrance that would lead outside towards the great lake and forbidden forest, they spotted the main doors slightly ajar. Thinking there might be something a miss, Parvati walked forward towards the open door as she could hear sounds of laughter and shouting coming from outside. Poking her head out she could see Hermione, Neville, Luna, Justin, and Hannah all having a snow ball fight.

"Hey what's up?" Asked Padma curious at what was going on.

Just as she brought her head back to say something to her twin, she felt someone grab a hold of her forearm and pull her through the door. Parvati was suddenly greeted with a face full of snow as she landing face first.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry Par,"replied a worried Harry.

Parvati was a bit angry, but when she realized it was Harry, she quickly rolled on her back. Wiping away some of the snow that was on her face, she glared up at Harry who was looking down at her.

"I am sorry love," he said giving her his hand to help her up.

Parvati reached out and took a hold of his hand, before grabbing a hold of his wrist with her other hand and pulled him down as well. Harry who was now caught off guard stumbled forward and rolled into the snow a few feet ahead of her.

Sitting up she couldn't help but start laughing, as Harry stood back up covered in snow.

"Get him!" Shouted Neville noticing Harry was distracted and began peppering him with snow balls, hitting him in the back and legs.

Harry put his hands over his hand trying to protect himself while he ran over to a nearby wall and dove over it, using it as a shield against the snow balls. Laughing he poked his head slightly over the wall, just when even more snow balls either hit the wall or came whizzing over his head. He could see Neville, and Justin closing in on him, with Hermione, Luna, and Hannah watching for any sign of movement.

Looking to his right Harry spotted Padma had joined her twin outside, as they were covered by the incline slope which was going down from Neville and Justin. Giving his girlfriend a nod, Harry crouched down and run as fast as he could, making sure to keep his cover. Reaching the far left he spotted Parvati and Padma had made it to the right end. Giving her a wink all three of them stood up and launched a barrage of snow balls at Neville and Justin who both were caught off guard. After a few seconds of them attempting to return fire, they quickly retreated back, only to be peppered by Hermione's group as well.

After Hagrid decided to join in on the fun 2 hours later, they ended there snow ball fight coming in for the day. Heading back inside, Harry made sure to take a hold of Parvati's hand as they, Hermione and Padma led them down the corridor.

"Have I told you how sexy you look with wet hair," whispered Harry leaning in close, before kissing her neck.

Parvati playfully smacked his arm his arm."Harry, not now."

"Yeah some of us can hear you,"added Hermione shacking her head.

"Okay boss lady," he said teasing Hermione, making her roll her eyes at them, as Padma erupted into a small fit of giggles.

Turning his attention back to his girlfriend, Harry gave her a hand a gentle squeeze. Smiling she returned the squeeze wrapping her arm around his waist, as he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. It had been three weeks since they had sex. For right now there friends only knew that they were in love and spent the night holding each other. Which was okay with Harry, explaining his sex life with his best friends was something he didn't feel like sharing.

"Don't look now, but it's your two favorite people in the world Harry," said Hermione noticing Snape and Malfoy deep in conversation.

It look like Snape was actually giving him words of encouragement for he had his hand on his shoulder. The look Draco was giving back to him, made Harry stop and think a bit. It looked like he was generally scared of something.

Suddenly Snape and Draco both stopped talking when they finally noticed them coming down the hall. Draco made sure to give Harry a hated look before walking off in the opposite direction. Ignoring Snape they began to make there way back to there common rooms to change, when Snape held out his hand blocking Harry and Parvati from going any farther.

"While I hate to interrupt your fun, I fear the time for another lesson is order,"he said with a small grin on his face.

Harry could only stare back up at him. He knew he wanted him to complain about it being Christmas Eve, and that he was being unfair. But Harry knew this training was important, after what happen to Sirius last year, he was determined to master his own mind's walls.

"Don't worry Par, I will be back as soon as possible," he said pulling her into a tight hug.

Hugging him back, she wore a sad facially expression. "You better, I've got a surprise waiting for you when you get back."

And with that she, Hermione, and Padma slowly drifted away up the stair case and around the corner.

Snape stood by his door. "Are you done yet Potter?"

"Yes sir," he said entering Snape's office quickly closing the door behind them. Harry could never get use to Snape's private office. It was full of dark arts stuff, like the fake Moody had, but instead there was scores of potions, books, and other magically stuff he couldn't quite place at the moment.

Snape made sure to stand in front of him, about 5 feet away from. "The last time we were here you went backwards after showing small signs of progress."

The last time they had an Occlumency lesson it was when he was debating whether he should tell Parvati he loved her or not. Since that moment Harry felt like things were starting to click, despite the ever growing presence of the War.

"You think since Dumbledore has been taking you on this missions, that makes you special. That you have a destiny laid out in front of you, but I hear to show you how much you have to learn,"he said pointing his wand at him.

"Legilimens".

Harry suddenly could see they were back when Bellatrix had just killed Sirius. The blank surprised look his godfather had before falling back into the mirror. Another flash Harry and Cedric had just stood up. Walking a bit they suddenly spotted Wormtail who fired the killing curse, sending Cedric flying backwards.

"I can feel your anger, Potter. You have to learn to control it, or you will find yourself led into another trap over and over again" stated Snape inside his head.

Pulling back Harry could felt a little winded, but was not out of breath like he had always been during the first assault of Snape's attack.

"Legilimens!" Shouted Snape once again.

Once again he could feel his mind being access by Snape. This time it seem like he was searching for something he didn't know about. Suddenly he spotted the candle lite room with Parvati and him dancing.

"hm interesting, lets see where this little memory leads us," said a cocky Snape inside his head.

Harry was about to start panicking, when he saw the memory shift to wear he suddenly kissed her passionately. Calming himself, he drew upon his love for his family and friends. Finally focusing on Parvati, he could see the memory beginning to fade slowly, despite Snape's struggling to see more. A few seconds later he replaced the memory when he, Ron, and Hermione blasted Snape with stunning spells knocking him out. Sirius and Lupin stood over the unconscious Snape before shacking there heads at him.

"Enough!" Shouted Snape breaking his hold on Harry, bringing them back to reality.

Snape folded his arms across his chest, while tapping his wand against his arm."Well Potter... it finally seems you can actually learn something that isn't just given to you."

Harry knew this was as close of a complement he would ever get from Snape. Wiping some sweat away from his forehead, Harry was preparing for another barrage, but instead Snape only stared back at him.

"Well what are you bloody waiting for, get out! Now!" He shouted as if he just realized they were just standing there in silence. Not wanting to chance his luck, Harry quickly left the office and shut the door heading towards the Gryffindor Common room. 

The remainder of the day was spent telling stories of previous Christmas's, families, and other holiday events. Neville suggested they throw a party inside the Common room to celebrate Christmas. When word got out that the Gryffindor's were planning on having a party, the rest of school wanted in on it. Soon every student expect the 5 Slytherins who were staying, were invited to join the Christmas Eve Celebration. Hermione and Parvati would up the decorations. Harry, and Neville went to talk to Dobby and Winky about getting a special deliver of food inside the common room. Chris Martin and Bethany Johnson a first and second year were sent to get supplies from the dinning hall.

"So... Parvati," said Hermione lofting a groom of magically lights above the fire place.

"Yes?" she asked pointing her wand at a nearby table pushing it back to join another 2 more tables that they would use for the food and drink.

Hermione paused and took a few steps back checking to see how the enchanted lights look. "What really happen that night, three weeks ago?"

"Something wonderful," was all she said before walking over and readjusting a few couch pillows.

Hermione could tell she was dodging the question. "Alright I will butt out. But we all can see a change between you two."

Parvati was intrigued."What kind of change?"

"You guys seem more open around each other. And I am not just talking about emotionally, I mean physically as well,"she said raising her eyebrows.

Parvati blushed furiously before turning away."Miss Granger, are you implying I slept with Harry."

"Well did you?"

She could feel Hermione's intense gaze burning through her. Parvati needed an escape route and fast. "Of course not. We have only been dating for 5 months. Why do you ask? Have you already had sex before."

At this Hermione went brick red with embarrassment."What... No. I mean, of course not I haven't yet."

Just then Neville, Luna, Padma, and Harry entered the common as Hermione went upstairs with a bright red face.

"What was that all about?" Asked Harry leaning down and kissing Parvati.

"Nothing, just some girl talk."

Barely 30 minutes later the party was in full swing. Occasionally Professor McGonagall would stop by to make sure everyone was kept in line. She even had a butter beer before leaving after the 3rd time of popping in. Finally when it was close to 10 McGonagall set everyone to there separate dorms, while ordering the Gryffindor's to clean up the mess.

"Harry you want some help?" Asked Hermione who yawned.

"I don't mind helping Mr. Potter,"added Parvati blowing him a kiss.

Hermione chuckled before heading up for the night. Together they spent 10 minutes cleaning up the small mess the party goers had made. Sitting down on the couch, Parvati put her head in Harry's lap while he began to absentmindedly playing with her hair, in front of the fire place.

"How long will your mom be in Ireland?"

Parvati who had her eye closes had to think a bit. "Hopefully not too long, but you know as auror, she really can't say much with the war going on. Of course Dad worries, but for a muggle he has always kept a level head through almost anything."

"Yeah your dad is one tough guy,"he said remembering the looks he would always give him.

At this Parvati actually opened her eyes."Awe, don't worry about daddy. He actually likes you, it's just I am one his daughters, so has always been a little overprotective."

"I can understand that. I just hope I am far away if he finds out we made love already."

"Speaking of that," replied Parvati moving up a little on his lap,"Hermione being the smart one that she is, already suspects we have."

Harry actually laughed a bit."Who would have guessed she would read something about that. I just imagine her reaction. I am only reading this book for the sake of furthering my education," he said in his best Hermione voice.

Parvati giggled and closed her eyes once more. Just when she thought she might fall asleep, Harry laid something on her chest. Opening her eyes she spotted a gift, making her sit up a bit.

"What is it?" She asked with an excited tone picking up the gift and shaking it.

"Hang on a moment,"she said putting down the present, and bolting up from the couch.

Running forward she began to pull things out of here bag before finding the small box at the bottom of her bag. Smiling she walked slowly forward with her hands behind her back.

"Here, I told you I had a surprise for you,"Parvati said handing him the gift, before taking her seat next to him.

Harry grinned before reaching over and giving her a deep kiss. Slowly opening the box he spotted a silver pendant.

"Go ahead and open it,"she added with a anxious look on her face.

Opening it he saw a still photo of Parvati's head with a words engraved on the backside of the cover. Touching it he could feel a small amount of magic leave him and go inside the pendant. Suddenly the words began to glow a bright green.

"Harry. No matter where you, no matter what you are doing. I will always be with you. I love you more than words can ever truly describe. Know that I will always be there for you, no matter what,"said the message in Parvati's voice.

Parvati watched as he slowly closed the pendant, and stared back at her. "I love it. It's always nice to have a reminder that I am never truly alone. Thank you so much Par," he said pulling her into a tight hug.

Pulling back slightly he rested his head against her head for a bit. Breathing her scent in a bit before putting his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a small nudge with his head, making her lift her head back up. As soon as she did, Harry crashed his lips against hers and kissed her with passion. Parvati instantly melted into the kiss pulling him on top of her as she laid back down on the couch.

Just when Harry started to kissing her neck they heard someone open a door from the boy's side. Both of them to sat back as she began to quickly re button the top of her shirt again. When they didn't hear any one, Parvati bent down and picked up the gift Harry had given to her earlier.

Slowly pulling on the bow, she lifted the top of the box off. Inside was a some type of poster that was still bundled up. Taking off the rubber band, she slowly unravel, showing a poster of the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team. In the poster it had each member standing next to each, right before they all took off and began to fly around. But what was the amazing part, on the the bottom of the poster was the signature of each member of the team, including there famous captain Gwenog Jones.

"Look a little lower," he said grinning at her stunned facially expression.

Going lower next to Jones signature was a message. "Good luck in whatever you do Parvati Patil, best wishes from the entire team."

Looking up slowly, Parvati could hardly believe at what she was seeing. "How the hell did you get this?"

At this Harry smiled back at her."Sometimes being the famous Harry Potter has it's advantages. I simply told them my girlfriend was a huge fan of the team, we exchanged autographs, with a promise when things calm down we would go see a live match the next chance we get."

Parvati was speechless. It was the best gift anyone could have given, expect maybe Harry himself. With tears in her eyes she jumped forward into his welcoming arms as he leaned back on the couch. They simply laid like that for a bit, enjoying each others company. It was another 10 minutes later Parvati realized Harry had fallen asleep.

"Wow, I forgot how much those lesson's take out of him,"she said to herself, watching him sleep peacefully.

But when she tried to get up she felt him tightening his grip on her waist, not wanting her to move. Smiling, she grabbed a couple of the nearby pillows and gave one to Harry to put under his head, with her doing the same thing. Curling up next to him, she wrapped her arm around his chest, and snuggled up close to him.

"No matter how many times we fall asleep like this together, I never get tired of it. Thank you for ever thing my love," she whispered to him before closing her own eyes.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 16

"Potter, I know it was you, and I don't care if Dumbledore throws me out, I am going to give you the worst flogging you ever had," cried Filch kicking open his door.

Running down the next hall, and going up a small flight of stairs, where he spotted Neville and Hermione, who had an irritated look on her face.

"Did you get it?" Asked Neville with a excited look on his face.

Harry simple smiled back at him, before pulling a book out from under his shirt. Neville and Hermione's eyes both went wide at the sight of the book. To a person who did not attention Hogwarts, what Harry held in his hand would only be a old, beaten up copy of Hogwarts, A History. But to every student who has ever come to Hogwarts since the time of Dumbledore, wanted there hands on this book. Inside the book, it had tid bits and other kinds of information that each generation of students put inside when they in Hogwarts. The book once belong to Dumbledore himself. Most people tend to forget that he was a bit of a trouble maker himself during his school years. He enchanted the book so that it could never leave the grounds, and at the end of the school year, magically make its way back to caretaker's office. It was a long standing legend that anyone who could get a hold of the book was the only one who write in it, for that year.

"Not such a silly, bone head move now, is it Mione," said Harry grinning ear to ear.

After hearing her pet name Harry and Ron used, she finally looked back up at him. "We have to get this out of here. Filch is not going to give up so easy this time."

Taking the book out of Harry's hands, all three of them went down the next hall heading towards the gryffindor common room. Taking the stair case up, they where about to take the next hall way towards there common room, when they spotted Filch and Mrs. Norris roaming the very same hall way.

"Shit," said Neville to himself as he frantically waved at them to go back down the stairs.

Harry slowly leaned his head around the corner. He could see Filch was muttering to himself with his back turned to the stairs, while Mrs. Norris was slowly making her way down the hall towards them.

"Hermione, Neville, take the book and go up to the 5th floor. I will draw him back towards the 3rd floor, since he already suspects me of taking it, and will more than likely fallow me," replied Harry standing back up, and leaning around the corner one more time.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry it's too risky."

"Well, we won't know until we try,"he said running across the hall way and down the flight of stairs that was ahead of him.

Neville had to pull on Hermione's arm to get her moving, before they started running up the flight of stairs and taking the next hall way. Harry didn't even wait to hear if Filch or his cat spotted him flying across the hall. Jumping the last 4 stairs, Harry realized he was going to hit the ground hard and rolled forward on his landing before he started running again. Looking up he realized he was only two turns away from the Raven claw dormitory.

"He he, what do we have here. Little Potter boy running in the middle of the hall. Should call Filch or Snape, they would love to know that you are up to no good," cried Peeves bouncing off the walls, before stopping to hover right over him.

Normally Harry found Peeves a pest, but right now he was thinking of something else for the school's poltergeist. Looking behind to make sure the coast was clear, he pulled out a muggle journal with a leather binning. Pointing his wand at the journal he transformed it to the best of his ability to the Legendary Hogwarts, A history he acquired only moments ago.

"Peeves... I've got proposition for you,"he said with the poltergeist cackling as he turned the helmet of the nearby suit of armor around.

Peeves laughed even harder. "Ha, is pour Potter is asking for my help now?"

"You see this book,"he held up in the air," Filch will do anything to get this back. Anything."

As soon as Harry said this, Peeves turned his hard sharply towards him. While his love to torment students was widely known, it was only ever succeed by his love to torment Filch.

Harry waved the book a bit, watching Peeves eye's closely fallowed it like a hawk. "I thought that would get your attention. So you might be wondering what you have to do, to get this book, right?"

Peeves floated slowly over to Harry, never taking his eyes of the book that he held out in his hand."Name it."

Smiling he simply held out in front of him. "Nothing, just promise you will make him work to get it back."

Peeves hesitated a bit before reaching out and taking the book in his small ghostly hands. He had a sick smile across his face, before Filch's grunting could be heard coming down the stairs. Giving the poltergeist a wink, Harry darted down the rest of the hall, and heading right again.

Mean while, Parvati had just got back from visiting her twin. They were worried about there mom, for she was being called into action almost every other day it seemed. Or she would be gone at weeks of a time without any contact.

"Poor dad,"she said to herself.

Parvati's dad was only a muggle, and while he understand what was happening, he still felt helpless when she was gone for long period of times. Shaking her head, she started down the hall, hoping to have some quite time with Harry. Suddenly a sprinting Harry came into view.

"Harry, What are you doing here?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Without saying anything he simply reached out and took a hold of her wrist, and started pulling her along with him. Parvati was a little caught off guard by his action, but decided to just go with what ever he was planning. Rounding the corner they stopped in front of the woman's restroom. Harry looked around a bit before going inside the woman's room, pulling her in as well.

By this action she was even more confused. He started to check each stall making sure that they were alone. Coming back to her, he poked his head out one more time from the bathroom, before closing it again.

"Okay, that's it. I've been patience with you so far. But, why are we hiding inside the woman's bathroom?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Harry sighed a bit, before walking up to her and looking her in the eye. "Sorry for the confusion my love. I was just making sure that Filch and Mrs. Norris didn't spot me. I don't want to drag you into this, when you didn't do anything."

Just when Parvati was about to ask him what he meant, Harry put his finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Neville dared me to try and steal the Trouble Maker's Paradise, and you know me, not being able to back down, tried. Well one thing lead to another and before long I manged to get it, but I only got 10 feet away, before Filch came back to his office, and noticed the disappearance. While he didn't see me take the book, he did spot me down the hall, and put two and two together, assuming I was responsible," he finished explaining to her.

Parvati shook her head."Harry do you know how stupid that was? I mean, come on, you could have gotten yourself kicked off the quidditch team."

"I know, I know, Hermione was lecturing me the whole time I was heading down to Filch's office,"he said trying to look innocent.

Parvati gave him a hard look, before stepping forward and pulling him into a tight hug. "What I am going to do with you Potter?"

Harry smiled back down at her. "I could think of a few thing's," he said with a cocky smile on his face.

Suddenly they could hear Filch's voice. "He can't have gone far my pretty," replied Filch to his ever pesky cat.

Parvati was hit with an idea. Taking Harry by the hand, she led them inside a stall, before locking it. Taking a seat on the toilet, she pulled out her wand and point it at Harry.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The hover charm took a hold of Harry, making him float in the air. Parvati brought him slowly down to where he was hovering so that his body was hidden from view. Harry had to bunch himself up so that his head would not stick out from the top of the stall's doors. After a minute they could hear Filch had gone into the men room, before coming back out.

"This is killing my neck," he whispered to her.

Parvati laughed a bit, before putting her hand up to her mouth. "Hey you got yourself into this mess, I am just helping out."

Right when he was about to say something back the door opened. Filch took one step inside the bathroom, and was going to shut the door, when they heard the cackling Peeves appear.

"He he, look what I got." He said zooming inside the bathroom's open door.

Filch looked like he was going to pop a fuse. His face was bright brick red, with veins popping out of his neck.

"I swear to everything that is holy, if you don't give me that back, I will find a way to kill you over again," he threaten taking one step towards the poltergeist.

Peeves simply grinned broadly back at him."I took it, and now you have to come chase me to get it."

And with that he zipped out of the room, right before Filch could close the door. "That's it I am going to the headmaster. Your bloody gone, you hear me!" He shouted opening the door, and slamming it shut behind him.

Parvati waited another minute, before she lowered Harry back down to the ground. "That was close."

Harry turned his neck side to side, cracking it a bit. "Too close."

Smiling she went up to unlock the stall, when suddenly he put his arm out stopping her from reaching the lock. Looking up slightly, she spotted his wide grin he put on whenever he was up to no good.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a mischievous look on her face.

With out saying a word he pulled her close to him and kissed her with passion. Parvati instantly put her hands into his messy black hair, while pressing her body against his,making sure he could feel her breasts. Opening her mouth slightly she eagerly accepted his tongue, as he began to probe her mouth like he was looking for buried treasure. Pushing her backwards up against the stall he lifted her up by her ass and pinning her between him and stall. She made sure to wrap her legs around his waist drawing him between his legs.

A few minutes later, he pulled away from her, leaving both of them panting hard. She could see the lust filled glaze he had in his eyes, only matched by her own lust filled desire she felt burning inside her. And with that he started attacking her again. Sucking on the sides of her neck, while the all time grinding himself into, making her moan out loud. Going lower he kissed her collar and the front of the chest, having to slightly pull down her shirt with his chin. Sensing his frustration growing, Parvati brought her hands in front of him, to stop his kissing for a moment. Looking up at her with a confused look, she quickly began to unbutton the top of her black dress shirt. Finally with the last button gone, he captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

Pulling her back down, Harry sat on the toilet, making sure to balance himself properly for her. Putting his hands around her, he made sure to give her ass a strong squeeze before resuming kissing her chest. Harry's kisses were like liquid fire on her skin, causing her to close her eyes. She didn't even noticed him reach behind her and undue her bra, before it fell gently to the ground. Leaning down she could feel his breath right on top of her right nipple, causing her to tremble.

Taking her nipple in his mouth, he slowly began to suck it, causing her to moan again. Bringing his right hand up he gently began to play with left breast, rolling his thumb over nipple. A few minutes with the right nipple, Harry made sure to switch to the left, giving equal attention as well.

By now she could feel that desire was reaching a boiling point. Suddenly opening her eyes she stepped back off his lap. Reaching under her black skirt she pulled down her panties and tossed them aside. Looking up she could see he had already pulled down his pants and boxers, leaving them down around his ankles. Parvati had given to her lust long ago, and despite this was only the second time they were going to have sex, she didn't hesitate one bit.

Walking forward she lifted herself on top of him before slowly sinking herself on top on his manhood. The instant she felt his top of his penis enter he, she closed her eyes, as the sensation was too much. Slowly she sank more and more into, until finally she felt he was completely inside her warm sheath.

"Holy Merlin's mom, that feels good,"he exclaimed gripping her hips hard in his hands.

All she could do to response was reach out and grab a hold of his shoulder's for balance. About a minute later she finally felt she was ready to start moving. Lifting herself up slowly before sinking back down again on top him, causing both of them to moan again. Slowly she began to pick up the pace, lifting up more and more until he would almost come out of her, before crashing back again with even more force than the previous movement. Taking the inattentive, Harry reached out and began to fondle her breasts in his hands, causing her to moan even louder.

"Gods, that feels good!" She shouted forgetting they where inside the ladies room in Hogwarts.

Right now all Parvati could comprehend was the amazing feeling she was feeling in core. By now she was riding Harry with everything she had causing her to lean even more forward, wrapping her arms around his back. Taking his hands off her breasts he reached down and took a hold of her hips to help guide her rhythm. Parvati could feel her organism fast approaching when Harry started thrusting up and meeting her, breaking up the rhythm she had establish from the beginning.

"Yes, Harry, Don't stop!" She screamed feeling herself finally reaching her peak, as she clamped down hard upon him.

This action was too much for Harry, who thrust hard and fast into a few more times before burying himself inside her as far as he could go. Parvati was still in shock from her own organism when she felt him spurting his warm seed inside of her. After unloading several shots inside her, Harry let his head fall forward gently resting on top of her chest.

It was a few minutes later, that what they had down finally dawn on him. "I am sorry, Par I shouldn't have gone inside you."

Parvati finally opened her eyes and stared back down at her worried looking boyfriend. "It's okay Harry I promise."

The look he was still giving her, told her he was still concerned. "Listen my love. Believe it or not, but Hermione isn't the only one who can make a good potion. I still have enough left for three more encounters, so you need not worry. I will not be getting pregnant any time soon."

Harry watched as Parvati slowly got off him, and began looking for her panties. Smiling he reached down and pulled his boxers and pants back up before looking to the right of the toilet and finding her panties. Handing them back to hear, she returned his smile, and slowly redressed.

Looking down at his watch he could see, they had spent almost 30 minutes locked inside the ladies room, before she unlatched the lock on the door. Going in front of the mirror, Parvati attempted to straight her hair a bit, before returning it back into her usually bun.

Just when she was done, he reached from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Par, I know you now this, but I never get tired of saying it. I love you, and I will always find my way back to you."

Parvati put her arms around his and rubbed them a bit. "Promise."

"I promise." 

Exiting the bathroom, Harry made sure take Parvati's hand in his, as they made there way back towards the gryffindor common. Passing by a annoyed looking Snape, and taking the stairs up two flights they spotted Dumbledore waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Ah Harry, I was hoping I could steal a moment of your time, if you don't mind."

Harry turned to face his girlfriend. "I see you back at the common room, "he said kissing her quickly.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Watching her go right and up another set of stairs, Harry brought his attention back to the headmaster. With out saying a word, Dumbledore led them back down a the same flight he had just come up before going left. It was when they had finally came into some good light, he could see that the headmaster looked very tired. While no one truly new Dumbledore's age, it still look like he was finally showing it.

"Headmaster sir, are you alright?" He asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

Dumbledore stopped a bit and looked back down at him. "Not really Harry. Things are not going very well. As you know the Ministry is covering up the truth of what really is happening, but when you hear how bad the truth really is, sometimes the ignorance is better."

Harry nodded his head. "What happen?"

"There was another attack, this time in London, and right in front of dozen's of muggles. The attack left 6 muggles dead, one auror named Williamson dead, with another 2 injured, and being treated at St. Mungo's Hospital. The nature of the attack is what I am trying to figure out, for when I got there, anyone who was involved with the attack, was long gone,"stated Dumbledore opening the door which led to the third floor balcony.

"So, what is our next plan of action?" Asked Harry zipping up his jacket, while trying to protect his face from the incoming snow that was hitting him.

Dumbledore held out his arm for Harry to grab a hold of her. "To get some answers."

Suddenly, they both apparated away from Hogwarts. The familiar sickening feeling over came him again, making him tuck his arms inwardly. Just when he felt like he was going vomit, they suddenly stopped in front of a condemned department store in the heart of London. Stepping through the window, they entered the magical hospital. There was a few healers and patients wondering around the main lobby entrance, all either coming and going.

Dumbledore walked right up in front of the service desk, to a witch dressed in white robes. "What room is Kingsley Shacklebolt in my dear?"

The witches starting flipping through a piles of papers with her wand, until coming to a chart near the top on the third shelf that was stacked high.

"He is currently on the 4th floor, room number 456. Although I believe Ministry of Magic Scrimgeour has requested that no one be allowed to see the injured auror I am afraid," she said finally looking up at who was in front of her.

"Great Merlin's beard, Headmaster Dumbledore, and is that Harry Potter! " She said with an excited tone causing a few wizards and witches to turn there heads at the sight of them.

Harry finally stepped forward. Making sure to put a bright smile, he held out his hand for to shake, which she took quickly.

"It's such an honor to finally meet you. I saw you a couple times when you were here last year, but never got the chance to actually talk to you."

"So can we go see our good friend?" He asked trying to butter up the witch, who was still looking at him with a stunned expression across her face.

Shaking her head she looked back at Dumbledore than Harry again. "How can I say no to you two, of course. Just try and make it short, so I don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

Making sure to sign the witches copy of magical aliments and there cures, they walked away heading towards the elevator. Taking the elevator up 4 stories, they got onto the Spell damage floor.

"See Harry, sometimes all your fame can come in handy," said Dumbledore with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he added smiling too.

Walking down the hall-way they finally found the door they were looking for. Their was two auror's guarding the door, Tonks and Oliver Wood.

"Tonks good to see you again, and Oliver Wood is that you?" He asked after hugging Tonks and offering his hand to his former gryffindor quidditch captain.

Oliver was a bit taken back at the sight of him, before taking his hand. "Harry bloody Potter, so good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?"

Oliver chuckled a bit."I could say the same thing to you. But, to make a long story short, I knew quidditch could only get you so far. I have spent the last three years training, and only last month manged to pass my trails."

"We will give you 5 minutes, so make they last," she said smiling back at the both of them.

Entering the room, they could see Shacklebolt was resting with his head propped up on a few pillows. There was green bandages all across his chest, and left arm, with a sweet smell that seem to be coming from.

"Kinsley my friend, how bad is it?" Asked Dumbledore with a worried look.

Shacklebolt sighed heavily. "It looks a lot worse than it really is. I got hit with a burning and poison spells that should have killed me, but lucky it was just some recoil after Williamson was hit."

Harry stepped forward and offered him an encouraging smile. "Ah Harry I figured you might show up, as well. How has the dating been going on with Miss Patil?"

"Very well my friend," he added with a cocky smile.

Shacklebolt laughed a bit, causing him to wince a bit. "Sorry... it still hurts to laugh. But we all know you both came hear to actually no what really happen. I will be short. We think for a some time now that Williamson was under the imperius curse and was leaking information to he who must not be named. I agreed to give him a special mission, which was false, to see if he would lead us to back to his caster. Just when it looked like we were getting close, 5 death eaters suddenly appeared right in middle of the train station, and started firing spells at us. We managed to kill 2 of them, before the last 3 apparated away. Although I managed to give a woman death eater, a partying gift, by taking her right arm off."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore who had another troubled look on his face. "Thank you for your time my old friend. Get well soon."

Leaving the room, they made sure to say goodbye to Tonks and Oliver before taking the elevator back down again to the main floor, and exciting out the back. Coming back to Hogwarts a few minutes later, Harry could see that Dumbledore seem to be in deep thought.

"Headmaster, how can you truly tell if someone is under the curse or not?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "If the caster who is doing it, now's what he is doing you might not now for a while. What you have to do, is see if the person is not acting like themselves, or does something different that is not like them at all. So in a nut shell it's very hard to detect if you do not now the person at all, I am afraid."

Coming out of the astrology room and back into the hall way, Harry ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it right now Harry. You have good instincts, when ever you are in doubt about something like that, go with what you think is best. As for now I must retire for the night, and I suggest you have your turn with Trouble Maker's Paradise for it finds itself back inside Filch's office," he added with a small wink.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 17

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am sure, when have I ever let you down?"

"Well, now that you mention Harry, there was that time," but suddenly he was cut off, as the door to the 6th year boys dormitories was magically pushed open.

Standing in the doorway was a very annoyed looking Hermione Granger. Walking forward she came closer to the pair of them who were busy looking at Ron's right foot, which had a painful swollen bite mark on the big toe.

"Look, Mione... I just freak out when it comes to spiders," replied Ron with an anxious look on his.

Hermione gave him a sheepish look. "Tell me about it. Thankfully Harry was smart enough to tell me about, before something more life threatening happens."

At this Ron turned sharply to look at Harry, who suddenly found the ice on the nearby window very interesting. A minute later he turned to look back down at Ron. His attention was on what Hermione was doing. She had her wand emit a small flame that was heating up a needle a bit. Putting out the flame on her wand she picked up the end of the needle that was not near the flame.

"Whoa, slow down there Hermione. What are you going to do with that?" He asked noticing the blacken end of the needle in her hands.

Harry actual laughed a bit. "Believe it or not Ron, but you can do a lot of things with out magic."

"Well spoken Mr. Potter. It's either this or we could simply go to the hospital wing and solve your problem,"stated Hermione with the hot needle in front of her.

Ron immediately shook his head. Ronald didn't have a huge problem going to the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey would want to know what kind of spider it was, and start showing him pictures of different spiders, which was a big no, no to him.

"Just do it,"he said turning his head away from his foot.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and took a hold of his right leg, when Hermione stabbed the swollen big toe. The yelp that Ron let out caused both of them to cringe a bit. Giving him a few seconds to recover from the first puncture, before injecting the purple balm into the toe. The purple liquid entered his right toe, and instantly reduced the swelling. The pain on his face relaxed as he flopped his head back down on his pillow.

"See, you should be better a day or two,"said Hermione taking out the needle from his toe, and magically floating the used needle into the nearby waist basket.

"Hermione, your a life saver,"he said slightly breathless, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red from his praise.

Harry beamed down at his two best friends. It had been a month since Dumbledore had taken them to see Kinsley in the hospital. More and more attacks began to be reported causing a few parents to take their children out of Hogwarts, despite Dumbledore's reinforcements that this was the safest place to be. Thankfully his relationship with Parvati was a constant source of happiness in his life, despite all the danger they all were in.

"Hey, now that his crisis has been adverted, I am going to see what Parvati is up too, before we go to Defense against the dark arts,"he said picking up his backpack.

"Harry, can I see the Trouble Maker's Paradise one more time?" Asked Ron sitting up on his pillows now.

Harry was already outside the doorway, when he peaked his head back in. "Maybe later."

Mean while Parvati was sitting in common room with Neville, Dean, and Lavender.

"Hey, have you guys seen the headline on today's daily prophet?" Asked Dean with an excited look on his face.

Parvati turned to look at her best friend, before turning back to Dean. "No... why should I have?"

Without saying another word, he quickly unfolded his copy and thrust it front of their faces. Grabbing it from Dean, they sat it down on top of there school books.

"Second Mass Breakout from Azkaban, in 9 Months."

"It is believed at least another 8 more high security targets have escaped, along with scores of Dementors abandoning there posts. While the names of these convicts can not be released due to public safety, we can at least tell those are now under guard, by the ministry itself."

Parvati read across the list and was even more surprised to see Lucius Malfoy's name of those who was still detained inside the prison. Thinking she might have made a mistake, she went back to the list again to make sure she indeed read Mr. Malfoy's name. Sure enough her eyes did not deceiver her.

"Guess who?" Asked someone who had put there hands over her eyes.

Parvati pretended she had to think hard on it was. "Let me guess... is it Seamus?"

"Nope, good guess though,"Harry said trying his best at an Irish accent.

Reaching up and gently pulling his hands away from her face, she leaned back to see him staring down at her.

"You call that an accent?"

Harry gave her a broad smile. "You can call it whatever you want, my love."

Leaning down he kissed her softly. "Awe that's so cute,"teased Neville making a kissing face at Lavender.

Lavender could only stare back at him with a irritated look on her face, while mumbling something about how immature boys are. Laughing a bit at her best friend's comment, she scooted over so that Harry could join her on the couch. Taking the hint, both Neville and Dean stood up and walked over to the couch opposite of them.

"So, what's on the agenda today Harry?" Asked Neville giving him a curious look.

"Not much, I hope,"he said shrugging his shoulders," sometimes it's nice to just have a quiet evening of spending time with loved ones."

After saying this Parvati smiled and leaned her head gently on his shoulder. Here lately they were finding it harder to spend time together. Very rarely would they been given a whole day or even evening where they didn't have to do any homework, practice, DA lessons, or studying.

A few minutes later, she finally reopened her eyes. Looking up she could see that Harry was reading the very same headline she and Lavender had read only minutes ago. For a moment she thought he had a sad look in his green eyes, before he noticed that she was staring up at him.

Leaning down he kissed once again before putting his arm around her shoulder pulling Parvati closer to him.

"I told you Ronald, you are going to be find. Don't you trust me," said Hermione with both of them coming down the boys dormitory.

Neville, Lavender, and Dean all exchanged curious looks between each other. "I thought the opposite sex couldn't go inside the opposing dormitory," replied Dean scratching his head.

"Apparently I am the only who has read a Hogwarts, A History,"stated Hermione with a disbelieving look on her face.

"One of the few acceptations to that rule are, head boys and girl, quidditch captain, and prefects," stated Harry with his eyes closed, as he leaned his head back against the cushion.

Parvati opened her own eyes and spotted Hermione with a smile on her face. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Harry chuckled a bit and gave his best friend a brief thumbs up. "Well any way, it's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts," replied Ron, who walked with a slight limp towards the portrait.

Parvati sighed and reluctantly got up from Harry's chest. "Don't worry my love, there is nothing that will keep us from spending some time together."

"Really?" She asked sounding very hopeful.

"Really."

Taking her hand in his, they joined rest of there fellow classmates who were heading out the portrait hole.

Arriving in the classroom, the students were stunned to see that Professor Slughorn was standing at the chalk board, with a rather excited looking facially expression.

"Horace?" Asked Harry with a confused look at the professor, who wanted Harry to call him by his first name.

"Ah, yes Harry my old boy. I was rather looking forward to seeing what you could do ever since Dumbledore told me about your previous endeavors."

Parvati shrugged her shoulders before taking a seat in the middle of the classroom, next to Ron and Hermione. Slughorn waited until all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws finally arrived before addressing everyone.

"First before you ask, I am only subbing for Professor Snape, who is away now on a personal matter. So don't fear you will have your Defense Teacher back soon," he said as a mass wave of boo's echoed through out the classroom.

Slughorn raised his hands attempting to get everyone to settle down. A few seconds later the entire classroom had stopped there booing and bringing there attention back to the Professor.

"Well Snape did in fact leave a lesson plan,"he said clearing his throat,"I have always found that one shows there true skill, when they face the unknown."

Soon they were breaking into groups and began practicing advanced forms of shield charms, and how to counter more advanced curses aimed at them. Since most of the students in the 6th year were members of the DA, Slughorn was rather pleased to see how easily they were picking the tactics up. Parvati couldn't help but smile as Harry was having a hard time from gloating from everyone's abilities they were showing. She knew he was never one to take credit for anything himself, but we all knew if it wasn't for him, none of us would have agreed to join Dumbledore's Army.

Barely an hour later Slughorn ordered everyone back to there seats."I must say I am rather impressed with most of your skills and abilities. And Snape told me I would have a hard time with this class. Any ways, since it is Friday, as a treat I am going to dismiss the class early. Go and enjoy your weekend."

Parvati turned an gave her boyfriend an wide grin reaching down to grab there stuff. Just when they turned and leave with the others towards the dinning hall, Slughorn called out to Harry.

"Ah Harry, if I could steal you for a moment."

Parvati looked at Harry before shrugging her shoulders. "I will save you a seat my love."

Giving him a quick kiss, she turned to leave as well, when Slughorn called her name. "Actually I would like to see you too, Miss Patil."

Parvati stopped dead in her tracks, and quickly turned around. "Okay...," she said with a confused look on her face.

Slughorn held up his hand to them and reached around Snape's table towards his bag. Both Parvati and Harry exchanged a confused looks, before Horace came back with a two bottles in his hands. Pouring about half of the larger bottle into the smaller one, he then handed the smaller bottle to Harry.

"What is it?"

Slughorn beamed down at them. "That my boy, is a special kind of butter beer, made in Sweden. Just bare in mind there a small amount of alcohol in there, so lets just keep that between the three of us,"he added with a wink.

"Thanks, Professor,"he said putting the bottle inside his bag quickly.

"Now if you don't mind Harry, I would like to speak to Miss Patil alone."

"Sure, see you at dinner,"he said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking outside of the classroom.

Parvati began to feel uneasy the way Slughorn was bearing down at her. "I was sad to hear that your twin sister Padma, is it, has a bad case of wizard flu, but I am sure you relay my thanks to her as well."

"I can do that Professor."

Slughorn nodded back at her. "I am sad to regret that while your mother did not attend Hogwarts, I got to know her on several occasions. In fact, last year she was the auror in charge of finding the people who ransacked my home and left some rather unpleasant threats behind. I only got the note today, telling me they managed to apprehend all 4 suspects," he said holding up a piece of folded paper.

Parvati was a bit surprised. With her mom being an auror, it was important she maintained her secrecy, so it was rare for her to actual hear details about a mission she was doing at all.

"What I have learned is you can only judge a person or person's is on ability. When you get caught up on what you think you are untitled too, you soon forget all the hard work it took to get there, and that is key. I know it's kind of late, but I would like you and your twin to join the Slugclub. If there's one thing I can say about myself, is I admit to my mistakes. Perhaps that's why he who must not be named is not too pleased with me,"he said with a small chuckle, although she could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

Thinking for a moment, she gave him a hard look. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Slughorn smiled and reached for the large bottle of what he said was imported butter beer. Suddenly Parvati felt that familiar feeling beginning to overtake her again. Reaching out she stumbled backwards and found front desks.

"Are you okay?" He asked setting down the bottle right before he could take a quick swig from it.

Bringing her other hand up to her temple, she felt the vision coming, and opened her inner eye. In her vision she spotted Slughorn drinking deeply from the bottle. Within moments his face turned purple as his body began to swell to three times his size, before exploding into a bloody mess of bone and clothing.

Parvati suddenly snapped back to reality. She found herself breathing hard with sweat coming down from her forehead.

"Miss Patil, Miss Patil, can you hear? " Asked a worried looking Slughorn who now was gently shaking her.

Shaking her head she finally opened her eyes. "The butter beer, it's some kind of poison."

At this Slughorn looked very alarmed. "Wait, poison. How do you know that?"

"I just had a vision. You have to trust me, don't drink from that bottle."

Horace gave her a serious look, before grabbing the bottle. Taking at his wand and pointing at the it he cast a few wordless counter charms on the bottle. A few seconds later the liquid inside turned from brown to a toxic black color, making him drop the bottle on the floor, shattering it. The black liquid suddenly began to expand a bit.

"Watch out, that stuff is extremely explosive!" He shouted urging them to leave the classroom.

Running out the classroom, Parvati barely had time to close the door before the small explosion rocked the room and shook the nearby hall way a bit.

"What was that?"

Slughorn had his hand on his heart as he turned to face her. "That is highly toxic mixture of a basilisk and Acromantula venom. I haven't seen this since the first Wizard War."

"Shit! Harry still has a couple of that with him!" She said getting up and sprinting down the hall, hoping she wasn't too late. 

Strolling down the hallway, Harry was about to take the right turn and go up a set of stairs towards the dinning hall, when suddenly he came face to face with Draco, Goyle, and Crabbie.

"Look what we have here, little baby Potter is all alone," replied Crabbie with a mocking tone.

"Indeed, I think it's time we show you what happens to anyone who dare insults us," added Goyle pulling out his wand.

Harry reached inside his cloak and took a hold of his wand in his right hand. Turning he spotted there was something wrong with Draco. He never missed a chance to take a shot at him, especially when he was alone. As if he knew that Harry was staring at him, Draco finally looked back him. Again there was that scared look on his face, before he drew his own wand and put on a disgusted look instead.

"Stupefy!" He shouted quickly pulling his wand out and pointing it at Crabbie, sending him to the ground. Dropping his bag to the ground, Harry quickly rolled to the dodging the two curses aimed at him. Taking off his cloak, Harry threw it up in the air, before rolling backwards.

"Expulso"! He shouted sending pieces of his cloak towards Goyle and Draco, pelting both of them.

"Expelliarmus" he said putting as much force into the spell as he could.

Suddenly Goyle's wand flew out of his hand, before he was sent backwards with the side of his head hitting the stone steps, knocking him out.

Draco had a surprised look on his face when he quickly realized that both Crabbie and Goyle were down. Giving Harry a hated look, he darted inside the nearby bathroom. He didn't know why but something was compelling him to fellow Draco inside. Besides Dumbledore always told him to follow his instincts. Looking around the narrow hall way, Harry stepped forward and opened the door.

"Protego!" Yelled Harry as soon as he entered the bathroom.

He could feel the heat of the flames that Draco was emitted out of his wand at him, finally forcing him to dive to right, before the heat would become to much to stand. Standing up slowly he put his back against the cold wall, before leaning his head out slowly. Despite the clear sign he was trying to hurt Harry, he could see Draco had retreated behind the last stall's doors at the end of the bathroom.

"Have you come to gloat Potter? To rub in the fact that your the precious savor of the wizard world, who is so far stuck up Dumbledore's ass to see that you are going lose everything,"replied Draco in a heated tone.

Harry knew he would have to pick his words carefully. "You can believe me or not, Malfoy. But I didn't plan on doing anything today that involved you. I was just defending myself, you can't blame that on me."

"If that was true, then why the hell did you fallow me in here?"

Even Harry was wondering why he had fallowed Draco too. There was something about Draco's attitude this year, which suggested to him that he might be willing to talk.

"To talk, that's all."

Draco actually laughed a bit. "Talk. Potter you just want to talk. What kind of fool do you take me for? All these years we have been rivals, never have you just wanted to talk about anything."

Harry had to admit, he was right. But the times were changing and maybe he need to change as well.

"Fair enough Malfoy. You right. We have different beliefs and opinions on a lot of things. But in times strange times, strange things happen. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," said Harry poking his head once again around the corner.

At this Draco himself poked his head around the corner as well. "What are you trying to say. That you can offer me something that even he who must not be named could ever have, for me and my family?"

Harry shook his head."No, not something like that. But I can offer you at least a chance. Think about it. Do you honestly still believe that you and your family will gain anything from helping Voldemort. If your family meant anything to him, wouldn't he be one of the first people that the death eaters would have freed from Azkaban. All I am saying is that... we both have much to lose if we keep fighting each other, while we have much to gain if we join forces."

There was an eerie silence that settled between them, as Draco finally rounded the corner with his wand lowered. Harry quickly fallowed suit.

"Are you asking me to trust you?" He said with a hard look on his face.

Harry lowered his own wand, and shook his head. "No, lets be honest. I don't think either of us, could ever fully trust each other. I know this might feel strange for you, hell this sounds even crazy to me. But the mere fact you are willing to listen, says more than you ever could. For right now, I say we at least call a truce. After that we see where it could lead too."

Draco looked down at the ground before looking back up at his own hands. Slowly he raised his head back up and looked him in the eye.

"Okay Potter,"he said slightly nodding his head," a truce for now. I am still not sure about this, but... then I am not sure about a lot of things any more."

Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I suggest we still keep up appearances though when we are around everybody. Secrecy I think will work the best for now."

"Alright, you better go, before anyone sees us together," replied Draco with an urgent look in his eyes.

Turning his back on Draco, Harry gripped his wand tightly, almost waiting for him to try and attack him while his back was turned. When no attack came he walked calmly towards the door and exited the bathroom. Looking at the unconscious bodies of Crabbie and Goyle, Harry calmly picked up his bag and darted up the stair well.

By now Parvati had already reached the dinning hall. Looking around she could not see Harry any where.

"Hey sis, you look like you seen a ghost. Um no misgivings nearly headless Nick,"replied Padma noticing the ghost floating around the Gryfffindor table.

Nick merrily titled his head a bit. "Not a problem, as I am familiar with the muggle saying."

"Listen have you seen Harry?" She asked still slightly out of breath.

Padma scanned the entire dinning room, before shaking his head. "No but I only just got here from the hospital wing. So I am afraid I haven't seen him."

"I believe Mr. Potter is just now entering the dinning room," stated Nick pointing to southern entrance with his ghostly finger.

Parvati's eye's went widely before she sprinted away from her sister and the ghost. Running she spotted Harry giving her a curious look.

"Harry, do you still have that bottle that Professor Slughorn gave you?" She asked with a panic tone in her voice.

Harry gave her a confused look before pulling his bag in front of him and began reaching out for it. Finally he pulled it and showed it to her. Parvati quickly reached out and grabbed the bottle and darted outside of the dinning hall, leaving Harry even more confused.

"Par, what's wrong?" He asked trying to catch up with her.

Turning right she find the back entrance to the Hogwarts grounds. Sprinting forward she raced past Hagrid who was carrying a large pumpkin shaped into a heart.

Hagrid spun a bit, barely avoiding the young Indian witch, before he noticed an even faster person fly right behind as well.

"Harry, what's going on?" He asked shouting at him.

"Not sure!" He yelled back still trying to catch up to his girlfriend.

Parvati suddenly stopped and looked around to make sure there was nobody around. Rearing back she quickly tossed the bottle down the hill, as it impacted the ground about 25 feet away from them. Looking down she could see the brown liquid beginning to turn the sickly black color it did in the classroom.

"Par, would you please tell me what's going on?" He asked grabbing her shoulders and turning her around to face him.

Suddenly the small explosion rang out, causing Harry to pull her to the ground with his body protecting her from any danger. After the small dust cloud finally disappeared he finally pulled his own body off hers. Offering his hand to her, he helped pull her back up.

"Listen, I had another vision inside the classroom with Slughorn. It showed him turning purple before exploding violently into a gory mess," she said staring at him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Harry, what does this mean?"

"It means my love, that no where is safe any more, not even Hogwarts."

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 18

"So Par, are you two doing anything special today?" Asked Lavender checking out a dozen dresses she had laid out on the bed.

Parvati shook her head while stepping out from the shower with her towel wrapped around her body. In truth, they really couldn't do what they wanted to, since there would all the teachers patrolling the school, along with all all the prefects, making sure no one did anything in private after the Valentines Day Party.

"While I am sure Harry has something up his sleeve, there really won't be a chance for us do anything...just for us."

Lavender turned her body checking out the bright red dress she had pressed against her."Yeah, that's true. Filch loves to catch students trying to sneak off."

"So... do you have a date for tonight?" She asked behind the bathroom door while she put on her underwear.

"Nope. I like to keep my options open."

Shaking her head she actually laughed a bit. She like everyone, was well aware that Lavender was very attractive, not to mention her fine assets she had. There sure was to be a bunch of potential suitors lining up to try and get her attention.

Suddenly Lavender came bursting into the bathroom, making Parvati jump a bit. "Oh, sorry Par. I just have to know your opinion. Which one looks better,"she said holding up a lite blue dress, and a deep purple dress.

Taking a deep breath she focused on her best friends dresses as she kept switching them in front of her. Parvati was sure no matter what Lavender wore, she was going to get the attention she wanted, but for her sake, she was going to give her the best opinion on it.

"I say... the purple one."

With out warning she yelped. "I was thinking the same thing! Are you sure we are not twin instead?"

Laughing a bit she finally finished getting dressed putting some black jeans, red t-shirt with three button on the top, along with a dark blue jumper. Coming out of the bathroom she looked at her white, and blue Indian dress she was going to wear laid out on her own bed. She had debated on whether to wear an Indian style or Western style, but after talking to her twin decided to go with the her first choice.

"Hey, come on lets take a picture together,"replied Lavender wearing a tight pair of blue jeans with a green long sleeve T-shirt that showed off her bust very well.

Smiling she wrapped her arm around her best friend as she held up the camera in front of them.

"On the count of three, say best friends. One, two, three, best friends!"

Coming down the stairs she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione once again in deep conversation. Before she got to know him better, like everyone else she assumed they were always looking for trouble. By now she knew better, trouble seem to seek them out. Smiling at her boyfriend who returned the smile she walked over rejoined her best friend who seem to be arguing with someone.

"Listen, little girl. Your not worth my time."

Coming closer Parvati could see she was talking to Romilda Vane, Sarah Smart, and Elizabeth Rivers, who belong to the small gang that Ginny now hung around a lot.

"Oh, I didn't realize being a whore made you superior,"added Sarah with a smug look on her face.

Lavender chuckled a bit."If that's the best you can come up with, your better leave now before, things get messy."

"Yeah, you and want army?"Asked Romilda taking a step towards her.

Parvati appeared next to her best friend, as all three girls eyes flashed with a intense look of hatred at her. Right before they could say anything Katie Bell, and Rebecca West also appeared next to them, after hearing where the conversation was heading. It was then she could the three girls look at each other with anxious looks on there faces. Seeing two harden quidditch players standing next to both Parvati and Lavender, quickly end any thought of them trying anything.

"This isn't over, for any of you,"stated Romilda backing away with her friends towards the portrait.

Lavender finally took her hands on her hips."Thanks, sometimes people think they can just say whatever they want to anyone."

"Don't mention it. I enjoy a little fun in the mornings,"added Katie with a bright smile on her face before she went back to talking to her boyfriend.

Parvati put her arm around her best friend and pulled her off to the side. "What was that all about?"

Lavender shrugged her shoulders. "I am not sure. I was just trying to ask Dean if I could borrow his Defense Against the Dark Arts notes on cursed objects, when she and her buddies blocked my way."

It was bad enough that there was a growing animosity between Slytherin and three other houses, ever since Voldemort had been official recognize as being back. Now it appears they were having in house fighting when they need to be whole.

Suddenly she felt someone put there hands on her shoulders."Mr. Potter...I was wondering when you would finally noticed me."

Harry gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Believe me my love, I noticed you the moment you made your appearance coming down the stairs."

Turning around she playfully smiled back up at him. "If that was the case, why did it take you so long make your way over here."

Leaning down he kissed her softly before pulling back just ever so slightly. "What can I say, I like a little excitement in my life."

Parvati shook her head while chuckling a bit. "Harry... sometimes you don't make any sense at all."

Taking her hand in his, he began to lead them towards the portrait."Only sometimes, I thought it was most of the time."

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend she noticed his gaze return to his two best friends Ron and Hermione. They both seem to be acting very awkwardly around each other, more so when Harry wasn't around them. It was so clear to her and most of the Gryffindor's that there was a growing sexual tension between them. Turning back to Harry she could see he was waiting for her, before exiting the common room. Going down the hall she could feel him gentle rubbing the top of her hand with his thumbs as they were still holding hands. Suddenly he stopped and looked around, making sure the coast was clear before captured her lips into a fiery kiss.

Parvati instantly responded by pulling his body closer to hers, while backpedaling against the nearby wall. The way he was probing her mouth with his tongue made reach around him and grabbed his ass, while pressing herself against his crotch. She heard him moan into her mouth, when he pulled back ever so slightly.

"God, you have know idea how much I want you,"he said breathing hard.

"Oh, I have an idea my love,"she added returning his lustful gaze.

Just when she was about to pull him into another passion filled kiss, they could hear groups of students coming from both directions, forcing them to quickly compose themselves. Taking her hand in his, they made there way towards the dinning hall again, this time with both of there cheeks a bit red.

Entering the dinning hall, Parvati spotted her twin sister Padma, talking to Luna, Neville and Anthony at the Ravenclaw table, when she felt Harry suddenly rammed his side into her. Putting her hand out she grabbed the end of the hufflepuff table.

Looking up she could see Draco, Blaise and Daphne all wearing smug looks as they passed them by, leaving the dinning hall.

"What was that all about?" She asked as he lead them over to there table, joining Seamus and Dean who were already eating.

Harry laughed a bit. "Typical Slytherin bull shit."

6 hours later everyone was inside there own common room getting ready for the valentines day party they were having inside the Dinning hall, since they were no longer allowed outside the Hogwarts grounds.

"Harry... tonight has to go well,"added a slightly nervous Ron who was actually dressed in his best suit, which actually was his older brother Charlies old black suit.

"I am sure it will,"he added putting on his black long sleeve shirt, while leaving it unbuttoned.

Under his long sleeve shirt he had on a plain white T-shirt, and some new khaki pants held up by a black belt as well.

"No, Harry you don't understand. Tonight me and Hermione are going to the party together. I was kinda hoping this would be the night I ask her out,"he replied blushing a bright red.

Harry finally understood why he was acting so nervous. "I mean, how did you ask Parvati out?"

For that he actually had to think a bit. Even though it was barely 7 months into there relationship it felt like years to him already. So much had happen this year it was hard for even to think back to how he asked her out. After a few intense moments where Ron almost had a pleading look on his face, Harry finally looked back at his friend.

"To be honest buddy, I was a little nervous too,"he added putting a hand on his shoulder,"but the most important part is being honest. The more you think about, the more it's going to eat at you."

Ron breathed in and out, before nodding his head slightly. "Your right of course. Look... can you just... help me out tonight."

"What, you want me to be your wing man to our best friend?" He asked giving him a sheepish look.

Right as he was about to say something Neville poked his head into the dormitory. "Lets go guys, or else we are going to leave with out you."

Harry gave his best friend and encouraging smile before he left the room. Making sure that Ron was a few steps down the stairs, he quickly reached down and opened his trunk. Looking for the jeans he wore earlier today. Reaching inside his pants pocket he pulled out a small piece of parchment. When Draco bumped into him earlier today, he put that parchment into his hand before walking off.

"Meet me inside the room of requirement 1 hour before tomorrows quidditch match. Come alone."

Suddenly the parchment caught fire as he dropped it to the ground, watching it slowly burn. Perhaps this idea could work, he thought heading outside the dorm himself. Coming down the stairs he smiled at his girlfriend wearing her a wonderful combination of white and blue Indian style dress. Her hair of course was down, while wearing the golden snitch earrings and her mother's bangle he helped repair. Turning his head he could see Hermione wearing a simple but beautiful bright blue dress.

Standing next to her was a very nervous looking Ron, who wiped away some sweat from his forehead before giving him a small nod.

"You, look beautiful as always,"he said giving her a quick kiss.

Parvati grinned brightly back at him. "Thank you Harry, your rather smashing yourself."

Offering his hand which she took, they walked hand and hand down towards the dinning hall. Rounding the corner he felt Parvati's hand tug on his a bit, getting his attention.

"It just dawn on me. Remember when you asked you could have a second chance at taking me to a ball. While if you include the dances that brings you up to four now,"she added smiling up to him.

Harry returned her smile and wrapped his arm around her bringing her close to him. "And I don't ever plan on making the same mistake twice."

Getting closer to the dinning hall he spotted Neville and his girlfriend Luna waiting for them. Standing next to Luna was Padma along with a rather rigid looking Anthony Goldstein who seemed a bit frighten at the whole experience.

"Ronald, would you just relax, your sweating more than a overweight man,"said Hermione with a slight irradiated tone.

Turning his head around he saw Ron was making attempts to try and take her hand, but couldn't seem to muster up the courage.

"Mione, you look very good,"he said offering her a small smile, hoping Ron could take the hint and give her a comment himself.

Hermione grinned back up at him. "Thank you very much Harry."

Ron opened his mouth before closing it again. Shaking his head he led them inside the dinning hall. For the most part the night went off very while in Harry's opinion. Hagrid along with the most of the staff decorated the entire room with hearts, pink, red and white streamers, along with a few famous witch and wizard pictures. The tables were full of scores of food including candy shaped hearts that would change color by touching them, and were filled with several different types of chocolate. Soon the evening was quickly turning to night as Professor Flitwick played a slow tune for everyone to dance too.

"You wanna dance?" He asked noticing how Hermione was still holding her right foot.

Despite all the troubles they were having, Ronald still got to dance with her, but quickly proved he was clumsy as ever, stepping on her toes at least 4 times. While Ron might have been trying to hard, he could tell that Hermione was playing hard to get, and knew that his best friends plans tonight were done.

"I would love too,"she said taking his hand, looking to get away from all the talking that Anthony and her twin Padma were doing all night.

Pulling her towards the center of the group, he put his hand on her hip while putting his other on her shoulder. The dance itself was slow but had a small upbeat middle part as he spun her around a few times.

"Rather impressive Harry, I might add. Do you mind if I steal her for a moment?" Asked Dumbledore giving him a small wink behind his glasses.

Parvati laughed a bit. "I don't think Harry would mind at all, headmaster."

Stepping back he watched Dumbledore beginning lead her around the dance floor. It was then he spotted Ginny dancing with Cormac who seemed to be only focused on her. As if Ginny could tell she was being watched turned to look at him. There seem to be a dark look in her eyes, before she tossed her long red hair over shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, may I have this dance,"Asked Priya Patil wearing her auror training gear.

Bending down to her, he extended his hand to her. "Or course Mrs. Patil."

Dancing slowly he smiled up at older woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I am on duty at Hogwarts for the next 2 weeks, and just caught off for the night,"she added letting him spin her around.

Harry put his hand on her hip and took her hand while they danced around Neville and Luna. "Don't you want to say speak to your daughters?"

Priya gave him a soft look. "Of course, but we have to discreet about it. I still have a job to do, and don't want to give away my cover just yet."

"So why did you take the risk and dance with me?" He asked noticing Parvati and Dumbledore were nearing the end of there own dance.

Priya beamed at him. "Who wouldn't want a dance from the famous Harry Potter?"

Harry chuckled a bit before bending down and kissing her hand, when she handed him a piece of parchment before blending back into the crowd of people who were leaving the dance floor. Finally retrieving his girlfriend from the headmaster he directly them towards there chairs.

"Harry... I love you,"was all she said before hugging him tightly.

Hugging her back he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Par." 

The fallowing day everyone was up bright and early. Today was the first quidditch match of the new year, not to mention it would be Gryffindor and Slytherin, who have won the past 4 cups. Dressing in his quidditch robes he made sure to tuck his invisible cloak inside as well.

"Man, I am starting to think yesterday's disaster would be easier than this,"stated Ron wearing his own gryffindor quidditch robes.

Harry understood. He had been practicing even in the bitter cold to get better at keeper, and after showing his new found skills, made him there new keeper, like he always wanted.

"Listen, you are going to be find. Today you will prove you belong out there, and not just because you are my best friend. And besides, at least things are still cool between you and Mione, so there is always another day mate,"he added patting his shoulder.

Once down stairs Harry spotted Hermione sitting in the corner reading a book. With Ron in tow they made there way over to join her.

"Big match today, we need a win or else we don't control our own fate,"stated Hermione with out looking up from her book.

Ron looked a bit confused as Harry chuckled a bit. "Right you are Miss Granger. We only have three more matches. With the way Slytherin and Hufflepuff are playing, we really can't afford to lose again, being 1-2."

"Where did you learn that from?" Asked Ron with a even more confused look then before.

Hermione looked up from her book, before pulling out the new Hogwarts quidditch rule manual that was given out at the beginning of the year, explaining the new point system.

"Listen can you guys cover for me...I've got to go do something that involves my mission,"Harry said showing the invisibility cloak to his two best friends.

Both Hermione and Ron's eyes went wide a bit before nodding at him. "Not a problem buddy, just make sure you back before the match."

Giving them a brief wave he headed outside the common room and down the hall towards the right stair case. Going up two flights before taking another left, he quickly put on his Invisibility cloak disappearing from view. With in minutes he found himself near where the Room of requirement should be.

Taking off the cloak, he began to think of finding Malfoy. Picturing his smug face inside his head did the trick, with a door in front of him suddenly appeared. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in. Inside he was greeted by a scene out of a muggle book on how royalty's living room looked like. In the center of the room sat Draco wearing his Slytherin quidditch robes. In front of him was another empty chair with a table between him and chair.

"You armed?" He calmly asked him pointing his wand at him.

Harry reached inside his front pads on his chest and pulled out his old wand. "Always."

Malfoy this time actually smirked a bit. "Good, cause if you weren't I knew this would be a trap, only a fool would come to a meeting like this, unarmed."

Holding his hand out to him, he offered the seat in front of him to Harry. Giving him a brief nod he walked forward and sat down.

"Listen, I am going to short, since time is of the essence. What do you want with me?" He asked while staring very intensely into his eyes.

In truth, Harry wasn't very sure of that himself. This was such an unknown for both of them, it was hard to establish any common ground.

"Okay, tell me this. Are you death eater?"

At this Draco breathed in and out, before reaching down to where Harry always thought his dark mark would be. Slowly he pulled back his robes showing the fresh mark on the underside of his left forearm.

"And no before you ask, I haven't done anything... like murder, pillage or rape to earn this. All I can say is that...you were right when you said, he who must not be named cares nothing about my father, mother or me. Were just tools to be used and when all used up, disposed of. I am a Malfoy damn it and I will not be sacrificed like pawn in some crazy old man's chessboard,"he added pounding his fist into the chair.

Harry stared hard on him before running a hand through his messy black hair. "I think we have our common ground now, Draco. Perhaps we know can put that to use. You and me both know something big is going to go down soon, and something tells me it's going to happen at Hogwarts."

"On that I agree. I was told to stay here and wait for further orders or else. I am not really sure what there plan is now, but I can tell you this, I am not the only one who was given this order,"he said folding his arms across his chest.

Harry was at first a bit shocked at this startling news, but soon realized that did make sense. The more potential sleeper agents they had in the school the more chances they had success.

"Okay... well lets start there. See if you can find any more people who might be death eaters in training. If you get any more information from them, oblivious will have to meet again,"he added staring back at him.

"Alright... but what do I get for risking my neck like this?"

Harry actually smiled at him. "That's easy Draco. You get a chance to live your life the way you want. Besides, as you said what choice do you really have, freedom or forced oppression."

Malfoy unfolded his arms and gripped arms of the chair. "You got me by the balls Potter, but... we have to own up to our sins."

Standing up he extended his hand as Harry shook it. "Do we tell Dumbledore about this?"

Draco shook his head. "No, he's too close to Snape. Snape is a wild card, something I can't seem to figure out whose side he is on. Plus... I think he knows what is really happen all along, including me and maybe the potential other death eaters, and is just buying his time too."

Harry let go of his hand, and had to agree with Draco on this one. Dumbledore always seems to know more than he let on, and this should be no different. Suddenly behind he spotted a door which gave him an exit far away from Draco, so know one would know they were together.

Mean while Parvati looked around the dining Hall trying to spot Harry. She had his and her broom sitting on the table as he stood up.

"Has any one seen Harry since this morning?"

Neville and Dean both shrugged."Maybe he is just too scared to play against real players,"replied Blaise wearing Slytherin Quidditch Captain badge at the same time standing next to his girlfriend Daphne.

Ron stood along with the rest of the gryffindor quidditch team at this comment. "As if Blaise. Unlike you, Harry has more things to do that look like he shoved his thumb up his own ass."

Just when Blaise and the rest of his Slytherin crew including Draco were about to start something, Professor Mcgongall appeared with a stern look on her face.

"Save it for the field, gentlemen and ladies."

Making sure to give them one last glare, they quickly retreated back to there own table once again. As they moved out of the way, she finally spotted Harry jogging into the dinning hall. With out saying a word he kissed her.

"Sorry sweetheart. I had to take care of some business,"he said raising his eyebrows hoping she would take the hint.

Parvati knew what he was talking about. While it still upset her, knowing there was things about him she didn't now about, in the end, she knew he was just trying to protect her.

"I understand my love."

15 minutes later the gryffindor quidditch team was all gathered inside the locker room, waiting for Harry to make his speech. Standing up he then pointed to Katie, who made her way up in front of everyone instead.

"I asked Harry, if I could give the speech instead,"she said giving him a wink,"and he was more than happy to let me."

Katie once again turned her attention back to them. "No matter what our record is... this match is always important. During times like these, it matters more to all us. Not just for our us, but for our families that we will not lay down... To Anyone One!"

Parvati along with the rest of the gryffindors all shouted, before sprinting out of the tunnel and taking to the air in a whirlwind of energy. Smiling she could see her mom in the stands sitting next to Padma. It was nice they got a chance to talk to her before the school year ended, and it meant more with the dangers of the war going on.

"Now listen, I want a clean match today," Madam Hooch stating giving both Harry and Blaise a look before releasing the snitch, and bludgers.

Moments later Hooch released the quaffle and they were on. Racing for the quaffle she was suddenly had to swerve right dodging another slytherin chaser. Swirling right she and Rebecca began to give chase. Weaving her away around another bludger attack they managed to catch up to Walker but only after he had thrown the quaffle at Ron, who made a difficult save. Tossing the quaffle back to Katie, who then lined up with herself and Rebecca, they were about to race down the field, when suddenly Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

Parvati looked at Rebecca. "What happen?"

Looking around she could see the Slytherin players were also very confused."Oh my god, Harry caught the snitch!" Shouted Neville into the speaker, stunning everyone.

Cheering from the gryffindor crowd suddenly began to get louder and louder, while the Slytherin crowd was still reeling from the fact the match was barely a minute in, and already over. Looking around she could see Harry grinning ear to ear, raising the captured snitch in his hands, before he was suddenly mobbed by the entire team in the air.

"That's got to a record!" Shouted Katie embracing her teammates as they finally descended towards the field.

"Well... that was rather anticlimactic,"added Luna over the speaker.

Parvati managed to fight her way through the surging crowd and found her Padma."Ha, that was too easy,"she said hugging her twin back.

Padma titled her head towards the right were Harry was finishing embracing Hermione before he spotted her as well. She could see the pure joy across his face, and it was in that moment she would always remember, no matter what.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 19

"Reducto!" Shouted Justin shooting the curse at the target dummy, blasting it into several pieces.

Harry stopped and looked down at the remains of the dummy. "Not bad Justin. Although... you were suppose be trying to counter the dummy's attacks, not blow it up."

Justin reached up and wiped the sweat from his for head. "Oops, it must have slipped my mind."

Shaking his head, Harry pointed his wand the pile of wooden dummies they had stacked up in the corner. The new dummy floated softly in front of the hufflepuff. Waving his wand around a few times he magical enchanted the dummy to come to life. Quickly assuming a fighting position, Justin sighed heavily readying himself.

It was an idea original thought of by Ron to use practice dummies that could attack them like a real person during the DA sessions, after too many people were getting seriously hurt in their duels. It took a lot of planning and creativity on both Harry and Hermione's part, before they finally had what they were looking for. The dummies could be enchanted to fight hand to hand, wield melee weapons, or throw objects at them.

After watching Justin put his wand away the new dummy quickly attacked him. Harry was trying to teach them some basic martial arts and combat techniques that didn't evolve a wand or using magic at all.

"How is everything on your end, Mione?" He asked as Luna successfully dodged a punch that was aimed at her head.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Good and bad,"she added as another dummy was suddenly set a flame by Penny Anderson, a 4th year Ravenclaw.

Looking to his right, he could see Ron was fairing no better with Katie, Seamus, and Padma. Although Dean (who had a muggle dad) seem to be catching on quickly and soon was striking back with a few punches of his own.

Walking among the crowd of people he could see they were missing a few of them. Original they had 31 people join the DA at the start of the year. But with the growing concerns of parents and the Voldemort's continued rise to power, they were losing members. By now were down to 20 members, which was a little discouraging but Harry understood there reasons for leaving.

"Watch out Potter,"replied Neville holding out his hand before the dummy struck him right in the gut and swept leg out from under him.

It was then he realized the dummy was now locking in on him. Quickly taking a defensive posture Harry saw the hook coming from the left. Bringing his left arm he blocked the attack and brought up his knee burying it into the gut of the dummy. With the dummy bent down Harry brought up his other hand and took a hold of the it's forearm and hip tossed the dummy on to it's back. Putting his knee into the dummy's armpit while still grabbing a hold of it's right wrist he put his wand into the dummy's throat.

"And that's how you do it,"said Parvati smiling back at him.

Standing up he got Hermione and Ron's attention. With a small nod they went around and took off the enchantment on the dummies. Standing on top of there battle grounds they used for duels he got everyone's attention.

"Listen... I know some of you would consider these muggle martial arts beneath you. We have magic and that is all we need right? Wrong my friends. In any fight I have ever been in, the only thing you can truly count on is your own ability. The more you know the more chances you have to stay alive. Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters will use anything they have against you. We are going to need any advantage we can get. I ask you trust me my friends, I will not lead you a stray, I promise,"he said dismiss them for the rest of the evening.

Just as they all started getting there stuff to leave, Harry nodded at Hermione. "Neville, Luna, Padma, and Parvati. Can we all see you please before you leave?" She asked with Ron and Harry joining her in front of the platform.

Harry could see the curious looks the four had before making there way over to them. Once everyone else had exited the room, Hermione raised her wand and put a silencing charm on the room.

"We are going to blunt with you," replied Ron spinning his wand in his left hand,"things are starting to heat up and not for the better."

"What do you mean?" Asked Padma giving them a curious look.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest."It's March 16th 1997, and already there have been an huge increase of attacks on Wizards, Witches and Muggles. And before this school year is out, those attacks are going to double if not triple."

Harry could see each of them exchange anxious looks before looking back up at Harry who had stepped forward.

"Things are going to get very nasty, and I for one will not sit around and wait for them."

At this Neville stepped forward. "Wait are saying you want to make Dumbledore's Army a real organization like the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry exchanged looks with both Ron and Hermione before turning back to them. "Yes Neville, that's exactly what I am saying. I realize that the Order of Phoenix and our parents would think it's insane, but we haven't been practicing all these spells, and moves for nothing. I mean there are high chances that Hogwarts might not even be opened next year... And think about this. Voldemort and his supports won't think twice about killing or taking us prisoner just because we are teenagers or kids. I realize we will be going up against people who have decades of magical experience over us. But after last year with our fight in the Department of Mysterious we showed were not just a bunch of kids playing with wands any more."

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Parvati giving Harry a confident look.

Smiling Harry nodded to Hermione. "Nothing for now. But when the time comes we know we can trust you 4 with this kind of information. You will be the first we tell and where to meet. You all have proven your skill and loyalty over the years and as such, we know we can count on you when the time comes."

At this Harry smiled back at them. "I wouldn't worry too much about it right now, my friends. For now we still have to train and wait and see what the world is going to give us."

After everyone had finished leaving, Harry stayed around a bit making sure everything was in order. Pausing at the moving photo they took last year of the original DA, he smiled at there determined and defendant looks they each wore.

"You going to keep me waiting all night Potter?" Asked Parvati suddenly appearing behind him.

Turning around he ran a hand through his messy hair." Well... not all night long,"he added giving her a playfully smile.

Parvati merrily rolled her eyes at him. "Just when I think I have you figured out, you always seem to throw a bludger at me."

"That's me my love. Listen... are you okay with what I said. About Dumbledore's army not just a place to learn, but an organization willing to stand up for what they believe in, and fight back,"he said showing his worried face.

He could see the playfully look she had on was now replaced with a serious one. Reaching out she took his hand in hers and held them out in front of them.

"Harry, if there is one thing I have learned being with you is the value of being honest. If you believe we can make a difference, then I believe it. And I know the others think the same way,"she added leaning up and kissing him.

Smiling they began to walk hand and hand down the hall for dinner. "So... what did you get me?"

Harry chuckled a bit before turning to face her. "A gift."

"A gift, that's rather blunt. Can't you give me a hint?" She asked giving him a pleading look.

Harry shook his head. "I am afraid not Par. Birthday presents should be a surprise." 

The following day Parvati and Padma were both inside the 6th year girl dormitory exchanging gifts to each other. Normally they would be doing this in the dinning hall, but this year with the tensions being high for everyone, they felt it was best to due it in private.

"Thanks sis,"stated Padma opening the quill, ink and parchment repair kit she had bought during there first and only trip they had at Hogsmeade.

Parvati could see the happy look her twin had on her face. It was a dream of her's to become a famous author in the wizarding world and anything that could help her achieve it that was a plus in her book.

"Here,"she said thrusting a thin package into her hands.

Picking up the package she shook it around a bit before tearing the green paper off. Inside was a American fashion magazine called: Today's Witch Tomorrow's Star. They were known for there growing fashion shows, and events world wide.

"I got you a year's subscription,"replied her twin with a broad grin across her face.

As much as Parvati would say she finally has shown her true colors, she still loved dressing up and learning about the latest fashion trends. Smiling she began to quickly flip throw the magazine. So far it was a good day, Lavender had given her a mirror that could grow to any size the user wanted up to 10 feet or go as small as your palm. While her mom had gotten Parvati a holder that could hide one's wand from magically detection, her dad sent her a new black silk dress.

"So... has Harry given you your gift yet?" Padma asked standing up and sitting on the edge of her bed before flopping down on her pillows.

Parvati looked up from her magazine and turned to her head behind her. "No... not yet."

"He gave me mine as soon as I appeared in the common room,"she said showing her the muggle gold and silver bangle she had around her left wrist.

Very rarely did her twin sister every dress up or even wore jewelry besides the P necklace there mother had given the both of them. Which was a shame since she always thought she looked beautiful in her own right.

"Has he even given you a hint of what it is?"

"Nope. He told me yesterday, he believes birthday gifts should always be a surprise."

Padma laughed a bit before putting her hands underneath her twin's pillows. Feeling something rough she grabbed it and pulled it from under the pillow. It was an advanced Potion Making book for the every day witch. Inside she could see a quill sticking out from the middle of the book.

"Hey sis, are you ready to go and get some breakfast?" She asked coming from the bathroom as she put on her light brown jacket.

When she heard nothing, Parvati stepped outside the bathroom to see her twin standing up with a her eyes glued to a book. While this was nothing new it was what she was reading, which caused her to panic.

"Accio book!" She said making the book come flying out of her hands and catching it.

Padma who still had her eyes on where the book was in her hands only moments ago, finally looked back up at her twin.

"Parvati Patil, you naughty girl. Pregnancy potions?" She asked getting a sly grin across her face.

Parvati suddenly blushed before clearing her throat."It was just the next chapter in the book."

"Really? Then why are the ingredients lists underlined, and with each step label with numbers then,"said Padma with her hands on her hips.

It was then Parvati knew she was busted. She began to start sweating as she reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Listen you can't tell anyone about this. Not to mention mom or dad, okay."

Padma could only shake her head before smiling back at her twin. "Come on sis. Do you really think I would go around talking about my twin's sex life. First of all, that's gross. And second it's really none of my business what you and Harry do. I am just glad you are using some type of protection. I wouldn't want to see dad's reaction if you were to tell him you were pregnant at the age of 17."

Parvati suddenly breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks sis. I owe you one, okay,"she added putting the book back inside her trunk and locking it again.

Right before they were about to head down stairs, Padma suddenly turned around. "So... how good is the Famous Harry Potter in bed?"

"Padma! What kind of question is that?" She asked blushing even more while descending down the stairs.

"I will take your silence that your not complaining about his abilities in the bedroom.

Slowly the twin made there way down the stairs where she spotted her boyfriend talking to Katie and Rebecca about last weeks quidditch match against Hufflepuff. It was a tough match for them but with there backs against the wall, they squeaked out a 180 to 100 score with Harry catching the snitch 2 hours in the match.

"Happy birthday Parvati and Padma"replied Neville with he and Dean playing wizard chess.

"Thanks Longbottom,"said Padma heading for the exit while Parvati made her way over to Harry.

"So do you think we should be play more of an defensive approach with our rematch against Slytherin,"said Katie putting her long brown hair up into a bun.

Harry folded his arms across his chest."Nah, it's important we put the pressure on them. After what happen in our last match, they are going to come after us. The only way to handle a bully is to punch them in the mouth. So we hit them hard and fast, before they even know what is going on."

"Well I hope that's not the only thing you do hard and fast," whispered Parvati into his ear, before leaning back with a huge grin on her face.

Slowly he turned around with an even bigger grin then hers. "Well... you would know,"he said out load causing her to blush bright red.

"Kinda hot in here Parvati,"teased Seamus with both Dean and Neville making a cat call, causing a few first years to give them weird looks.

Wanting to dodge any more embarrassment she quickly took him by the hand and began to lead him out of the common room.

"Hey, Harry give her a real birthday gift," stated Dean standing up and thrusting his hips forward, causing everyone to laugh.

Finally exiting the common room she began to lead them up towards the owerly. Once they had ascended a few flights of stairs she finally spoke again.

"So... what did you have in mind for tonight any ways? I mean... it is my birthday after all,"she said stepping in front of him while battering her eyelashes at him.

Harry stopped and turned his head at angle pretending to think hard. "That's a tough question Miss Patil. I really haven't thought about it."

Parvati reached out and playfully smacked his arm. "Smart ass. You and me both know you have something up your sleeves."

Leaning down he put his hands on both of her shoulders and kissed her passionately. Pulling back ever so slightly he smiled down at her. "Come on birthday girl, lets have some fun."

They spent most of the morning walking around the Hogwarts grounds, while paying Hagrid a visit inside his shake. Having a quiet lunch they took some time in the library so that Parvati could test a few divination theory's on him. After being kicked out of the library by Madam Pince for being too unruly they were forced to make their way back to the common room.

"Hey I want to get something, be right back,"he said giving the password to the fat lady and quickly disappearing into the common room.

Leaning her back against the stone wall she began to twirl her long black hair in her right hand. "Hey, I am your brother. I am just trying to talk to you,"said the voice of Ron for his foot steps getting louder.

"If I wanted or need any advice, you would be the last person I would seek,"said the bitter voice of Ginny Weasley who suddenly made her appearance coming up from the last step.

Parvati immediately locked eyes with Ginny causing her to stare back at her. "Look damn it,"replied Ron spinning her around to face him,"something not right. I may be a fool or slow at times, but even I can't miss what is happening to you."

Normally Ginny would never pass up a chance to battle with her, but with the way Ron was in her face he was hard to ignore. At first it looked like she was going to take a swing at him but instead she backed off.

"Just leave me alone,"she said with a few tears streaming down her face heading for the portrait.

Right before she could give the password to the fat lady, Harry appeared in front of her. Wiping away the tears from the side of her face, she looked at Parvati then back to him.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" He asked with a genuine concerned looked on his face.

"Please Harry, not you too,"was all she said before racing past him and up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory.

Stepping out from the common room Harry was greeted with a frustrated looking Ron. "What was that all about?"

Ron sighed heavily. "Only if I knew mate. Don't worry about it. I got this. I will see if Hermione knows something. You go ahead and enjoy your date."

Harry nodded and patted his best friend's shoulder before walking over to her. "Come on my love," was all he said before he started leading them away from the common room entrance.

Ten minutes later Harry led them inside the prefects bathroom on the 5th floor, which caused Parvati to raise an eyebrow a bit before going inside. Harry knew she had never set foot inside the prefect bathroom before, and with the spell he put on the door it would give them the privacy they wanted.

Inside he had Dobby once again help him by setting up a table, two chairs, and plates of food from kitchens as well.

"Harry James Potter, your the only person I know that can turn a bathroom into a romantic dinner,"she said as he pulled out the chair for her to sit down.

Taking his own seat they began to eat there dinner of turkey, potatoes, and corn. After exchanging small talk for most of there meal, Harry finally reached down inside his book bag and pulled out a gift and card setting both of them on the table.

"Okay Par... I have kept you waiting all day for your gifts, so here you go,"he said pushing them towards her.

Parvati simply smiled back at him before grabbing a hold of the card and opened it. He spotted the two tickets for the Holyhead Harpies quidditch match fall into her lap as she read the card.

"Drop something,"he said with a grin across his face.

Looking down he could see her take a hold of the tickets in her hand. "Potter, have I told you I love you."

"I believe so, but it's always nice to hear it again."

Smiling he watched as she picked up the blue wrapped gift that had a bright red bow on it. Quickly pulling the bow string of the gift, and tearing off the wrap she was greeted with a leather bound photo album. On the cover was a photo of Parvati during her first year on the right side with a picture of Harry on the left side. Finally in the middle there was a moving picture of them dancing during the Yule ball.

"Open it,"he said with a excited look on his face.

Opening it she was greeted with scores of pictures of them from year one to six, which included moving and non moving pictures. In the middle of the album was photos of them when they started dating. Spotting several of them she didn't even know someone had taken a picture of, she looked up at him before flipping the next page. Finally she came to third section which was completely blank.

"That last part my love, is for our future,"he said reaching out and gently squeezing her hand, "happy birthday Parvati."

Standing up she set aside the photo album and card before walking over to the bath taps turning on several of them. Harry gave her a raised eyebrow as she slowly began to take off her clothes in front of him. Once she was down to her bra and panties she turned to look at Harry while sitting near the edge of the pool.

"Aren't you a little too dress, Mr. Potter,"she added with a playfully look across her face as she slipped into pool of warm bubbly water.

Feeling his manhood beginning to rise in his pants, Harry quickly took off all of his own clothes, all accept his boxers.

"Hmm, it seems like someone wants to say hi,"teased Parvati who had her head resting on her forearms near the edge of the pool.

Smiling he slowly entered the warm water as she scooted back ever so slightly giving him some room. Taking off his glasses and setting them on edge of the pool, Harry ducked his head under the water. Coming up and wiping the bubbles away from his eyes he could see that Parvati was barely a few inches away from him.

Looking down at the way at the way her breasts showed through her wet bra made his desire for her jump up another level.

"See something you like?" She said climbing into his lap and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"God yes,"he managed to say staring deeply into her lust filled eyes.

"Then don't keep me waiting any longer."

For Harry that was all he needed before he crushed his lips against hers and began kissing her with as much passion as he had in his body. Reaching down he grasped her ass in his firm hands while she pressed her breasts into him. Taking his hands off her ass he reached behind and began to unclasp her bra. After a minute of frustration he finally succeed by pulling it off and tossing it behind himself somewhere.

Pulling back from the mind blowing kisses he was giving and receiving from her, Harry stared at her for one moment before attacking her neck. Moving down he made sure to suck on her collar, causing her to moan out load, when she suddenly felt his hands gently take a hold of her breasts. Gentle pulling on her nipples between his fingers, he switched sides and began apply hot kisses on her right side of her neck/collar area.

Not wanting Harry to feel neglect she began to grind herself into his rock hard penis, making him stop for a second with his ministrations. Lifting her up ever so slightly he bent down and took her right nipple in his mouth as his right hand was still playing with her left breast.

"That feels wonderful,"was all she could say in response to his mouth and hands while they worked there magic on her chest.

Not wanting the other breast to feel left out, he quickly switched to the left one causing her to moan even more. After a few minutes of this routine, Parvati had reached her limit, and pulled back away from him.

At first Harry was a bit confused and disappointed, but when he spotted her throwing her black panties behind her, his confusion was gone. Right when he was about to take off his own boxers, Parvati ducked her head under the water and pulled them off herself. Coming up from the water, he could see her wet black hair sticking to her shoulders and back as she wiped her wet hair behind her head.

Backing up ever so slightly that his back was against the edge of the pool, he stared back at her. Walking forward she climbed onto his lap and positioned his manhood at her entrance. Not wanting to wait any longer she plunged herself onto him, sheathed him completely inside her in one motion.

"Holy hell,"he moaned at the tremendous feeling of being completely inside her.

Gripping her hips in his hands he helped keep her balance on his own hips. Looking up he could see her mouth hanging open as her eyes remained closed.

"Harry I already took the potion...,"she said opening her eyes and looking down at him,"so fuck me!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the normally calm and sweet Parvati. But that thought only last a second before he started to thrust up into her. The slow but deep thrusts made her grip his shoulders even harder.

"Faster, Harry, faster!" She said pleading with him to pick up the speed.

Not wanting to disappoint the beautiful woman that was on top of him he began to thrust into her faster while at the same time guiding her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"Don't stop," she moaned out bending down with her head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back, allowing him to thrust even faster and harder into her.

The water around them was splashing from the frantic moving he was creating where their hips met as she started constantly moaning, which was music to his ears.

"Yes! Yes! Harry! Don't fucking stop! "She screamed feeling her climax fast approaching with each thrust.

Realizing she was close, Harry didn't hold back anymore and began to frantically thrust up into with all he she felt her damn breaking as she clamped down hard onto him, almost coaxing him to join her into organismic bliss. For Harry this action was his undoing. Thrusting up into her three more times before burying himself as deep as he could. Parvati could feel him pulsing inside her making her shiver with pleasure, knowing if she hadn't taken that pregnancy potion, she would have most deafeningly been impregnated by how much cum he planted inside her.

"Are you... okay Par?" He asked breathless.

"I will be,"she replied in the same breathless state.

"That was fucking incredible, Par. It's like each time we make love, it keeps getting better."

Parvati chuckled a bit."Practice makes perfect Potter."

Smiling they both pulled apart from each other. Climbing out of the water, they made sure to start draining it before getting dressed. Using a few drying charms they dried off there underwear, and hair before putting on the rest of there clothes.

"What about the table and food?" She asked right as they were going to leave the prefect bathroom.

"Don't worry, Dobby almost begged to take care of cleaning up everything,"he added putting his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So... how was your 17th birthday. I mean now you are a legal witch in the wizard world."

Parvati looked up ever so slightly at him."It will be a day I will never forget."

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 20

Taking to the air Parvati could feel the tension level rising through the crowd. Even the normally cool and confident Katie Bell seem to be a little anxious while wiping some sweat away from her forehead. Despite the fact it was a cool April afternoon, she also began to feel the pressure of playing Slytherin for the second time. With Hufflepuff winning last week it made this match up between the 3-2 Gryffindor and 3-2 Slytherin decide who would face them in the Quidditch Finals.

"And here comes Madam Hooch,"stated Neville to the entire crowd for he and Luna were back once again doing the announcing.

"It appears even the clouds are interested in this match,"added Luna who noticed the dark rain clouds coming in from the west.

Taking a small glance around the crowd, she looked up to see Harry hovering above them. He had a small smile on his face as he kept his eyes on focus on his counter part Draco Malfoy.

"Remember folks. Today's winner will face Hufflepuff in the Quidditch final,"added Neville as loud cheers erupted from students of huffelpuff near the southern end of the seats.

Madam Hooch unleashed the gold snitch. The small magically snitch fluttered around quickly in front of them before darting away from them. After the bludgers were released Hooch bent down held the quaffle under arm.

"No listen. I want a clean, fair, and fun match,"she replied giving Harry and Blaise the Captains a hard look before tossing up the red ball up in the air.

Giving chase after Elizabeth Nox the only female player on Slytherin, Parvati felt Richard Freeze and Brian Matthews converge on her. Despite all her efforts to pull away from two Slytherin chasers she found herself being led towards the teachers tower on the far right end of the field.

Suddenly a bludger hit by Dean struck Matthews in the back making him drop a several feet below them. Taking her chance she quickly darted up but not before Freeze had elbowed her in the ribs on the left side.

"You okay Parvati?" Asked Rebecca who had come back around after Elizabeth had scored the first goal giving Slytherin a 0-10 lead.

Rubbing her left side she smiled. "Never better."

Right away Parvati could tell this match was going be a psychical grind match were points were going to be hard to come by. An hour into the match the score was 30-50 in favor of Gryffindor. By now almost everyone was either bleeding or bruised in same way. They had to stop the match so Katie's bleeding/broken nose could be reset and because Blaise had been knocked unconscious from slamming heat first into one of his own goal posts.

It was during this injury timeout the teams were gathered on the ground. Harry was a little flustered at himself for not having caught the snitch yet despite the fact he had 2 chances already.

"I am sorry guys,"he added shaking his head,"I should have had that one."

Ron walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Look shit happens. Don't worry about it mate. If you didn't pull up from the ground, we would picking you up in pieces."

At that everyone laughed which seemed to ease the tension a bit. Suddenly a huge lightening strike hit the center of the field making a lot of people jump from how loud it was. Looking up she could see Harry's body over hers, protecting her.

Slowly he pulled his body off hers. "Sorry couldn't resist playing hero,"he added with a cocky smile on her face.

"You can play hero with me any time Potter,"she added with a small wink.

"Keep it in your pants please," teased Dean who was pretending to be choke by Ron.

Looking up Parvati could feel the first couple rain drops hit her in the face. "Well I hope everyone is prepared to get wet. Cause it looks like that storm is here,"said Neville to the entire crowd.

By now Blaise had been replaced with Draco in keeper and there first substitute Astoria Greengrass became the new seeker, with the rain and wind started picking up. Wanting payback on the Gryffindors both Slytherin beaters Crabbie and Goyle began to start swinging there clubs at any passing by player.

Ducking her head she nearly missed a blow by Goyle before snatching up the dropped quaffle and racing towards the goal. Behind her she could hear someone trying to gain on her. With out even looking behind her, she spotted Rebecca out of the corner of her right eye. Looking to her left she quickly passed the ball to her before stopped suddenly when Nox's front handle of her broom clipped Parvati's own broom sending her crashing into the Ravenclaw stands.

"Rebecca doges another blow by Goyle, shoots and scores!" Shouted Neville sending the gryffindor side into loud cheers which could even still be heard over tremendous storm that was pouring all around them.

Looking up she could see Rebecca raise both of her hands in triumph before she started to fly back towards the Gryffindor end. Suddenly Crabbie extended his club right in the path of Rebecca flight path hitting her in the throat. The sudden impact had caught her completely off guard sending her rolling backwards off her broom and fall at least 10 feet to the muddy ground below, landing with a huge mud splatter.

"That bloody bastard!" Shouted Luna who had stood up and had to be restrained by Professor McGonagall from using her wand on Crabbie.

It was then she noticed a fast moving red blur darting for the ground. Right behind him was another green blur as Astoria tried to keep up with him. But it was too late. Jumping off his broom Harry had managed to catch the snitch in both of his hands while skidding into the mud on his back. Just when she raised her hand up in victory Parvati felt something graze the right side of her head.

"Your mine now bitch!" Shouted Nox who had quickly turned around on her broom and was racing towards her again.

Looking past her she could see Ron, Dean, and Katie still in the sky and began shouting at the Slytherin players for the bad blood from the match was only intensifying. Focusing on on Elizabeth she waited for the angry girl to throw another punch. Ducking the blow she quickly countered with an upper cut hitting the slytherin chaser right in the jaw, making her once again crash into the Ravenclaw side.

"Holy shit! Parvati just knocked out Elizabeth Nox!" Shouted Neville causing several students eyes to zero in on her.

By now Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid had magically or physically separated the remaining quidditch players. Looking up they spotted Parvati still breathing hard in the air, while Elizabeth lay unconscious in the stands.

"Parvati we have to move!" Harry said with an urgent tone in his voice urging her get down from the sky.

Coming to her senses she quickly darted towards the muddy ground. Once on the ground she finally noticed that Harry had the barely conscious Rebecca West in his arms as he led his team back inside the locker rooms.

"I swear to all that is holy, if she is seriously hurt. I am going to personally break every bone inside that fat kids body!" Shouted Katie who slammed her fist against the metal locker.

Harry gently placed the injured girl on the nearby bench. "Dean, go and get Madam Pomfrey right now!"

Dean jumped a bit by Harry's sharp command before quickly running out of the door. "That's it. I say screw waiting, we hit them right now,"added Ron pulling out his wand.

Parvati could feel the anger rising again inside her. Taking out her own wand she found herself marching along side Ron and Katie as well.

"Expellimellius"! Shouted Harry making all three of there wands fly out there hands and towards his outstretched one.

"Enough,"he said giving them a stern look,"right now our team mate lays here in pain and all you want to do is think about revenge. We owe it to Rebecca to think about her first and them later. And besides if you do something now, you all could be suspended for our championship match... and how would Rebecca feel knowing that you all got yourselves kicked off the team for her."

Parvati could feel her anger beginning to fade away as she slowly digested his words. Taking a deep breath she nodded her head at him.

"Your right buddy," said Ron who sat down on the bench to take a few moments to collect himself.

Suddenly Dean came bursting into the locker with Madam Pomfrey, and an pissed looking professor McGonagall.

"Poppy, how bad is she?"

Pomfrey bent down and slowly began to examining the girl with her wand. Saying a few enchantments she touched Rebecca's forehead and put the girl into a deep sleep.

"She is going to be okay. There appears to be several broken bones in her chest, not to mention some internal bleeding. But with all that said, I am confident she will make a full recover, sooner than later,"she added lifting the sleeping girl up with her wand, and carefully made her way out of the locker room.

McGonagall gave each of them a death glare before narrowing her eyes at Parvati before turning back to Harry.

"Mr. Potter as Gryffindor Captain I hold you personal responsible for what happen out there. As such... I couldn't be more proud of how you handled yourselves out there,"she said giving them a small smile.

Parvati felt like she could finally breath again. "Miss Patil, I am sadden for your ability to not avoid any personal confutation with Miss Nox. Elizabeth has been suspended for the entire next year for playing with Slytherin. Further more, she will have detention on the weekends for the remainder of the year along with 50 points. For your part you will lose 15 points and will be assigned detention for the next 2 weekends."

"Wait, I am not being suspended?"

Professor McGonagall chuckled a bit. "Please... it will be a cold day in hell before I let someone from my house get suspended for defending themselves. I will see you this Friday evening Miss Patil in my office at 8."

An hour later Harry was still inside the locker room running over some new plans for there championship match with Hufflepuff. The rest of the team was going up to check on Rebecca and make sure she was doing any better.

It had been at least 10 minutes since Parvati had left, leaving Harry as Captain to go over their victory over Slytherin. Drawing up the latest plan on the chalkboard, he heard something in the background. Pretending to ignore what every had made the noise, he slowly circled a formation near the top right end.

"Stupefy!" He shouted spinning around firing the stunning charm near the back end of lockers, causing a cloak person to dive forward into the middle of the room.

Pointing his wand at the cloak person he slowly walked forward never taking his eyes on the person. Using his wand he flipped off the person's hood, reviling Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, what a surprise?" He added laughing a bit while helping his former rival up to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got the jump on me this time Potter."

Harry could see despite that fact that he had just beaten him at quidditch barely an hour ago, he had a calm look on his face. Which told him this was about something much more serious than a simple insult or threat.

Harry quickly walked past him and made sure to lock the door. "No, I was not fallowed. Come on Potter, your not the only one can sneak around and remain undetected."

"So... what's up?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked around a bit before leaning in close."Something has the death eaters excited. I am not sure what it is yet, but I have been told get ready."

Harry sighed heavily. "Get ready for what?"

"My gut is telling me they might have found another way into the school. More importantly they may have found a new recruit that is in position to do some serious damage,"he said with a worried look.

Harry nodded his head. "Do you think it could be someone close to me?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows Potter? But that seems like might be true. Keep your eyes and ears open. See if anyone is acting different of late. Not just in a angry or more aggressive way. But in a change in routine, or sleeping habits. Something like that."

"Okay I can do that. How has your list of potential Slytherin Death eaters coming?"

Draco laughed a bit. "Please Potter. Everyone inside Slytherin is a potential death eater. Whether they have the power or ambition to become one is another story. Right now I would put the number at maybe 4, including myself. I can't prove anything as we all are told to act independently and given different information from different sources."

Harry understood what he meant. Draco was playing a dangerous game in being a spy for the DA and Order, while at the same time trying to keep his profile the same for the death eaters. If they even thought he was a traitor, they would torture him first, than killing him in the most painfully way possible.

Putting on his cloak's hood again he carefully headed for the exit when Harry called out to him. "Malfoy, be careful, okay?"

"Is that actual concern coming from you or are you just saying it?" He asked with small smile on his face before leaving the locker room.

Leaving the locker himself Harry began to make his way up to the hospital wing himself. Finally arriving there he was greeted by Dumbledore, and Snape who had both exited room.

"Headmaster, Professor,"he said giving them a small nod and entered the room.

Right before he could completely enter the room Dumbledore called out to him. "Oh Harry, when your done I need to see you at the Owlery."

Turning he gave a thumbs up to the headmaster, while Snape simple glared at back him with a forced smile which still made him look like he had something stuck up his ass.

Once inside he could see Madam Pomfrey place a few stones on Rebecca's chest as they all started glowing a bright green.

"How is she?" He asked looking down at her sleeping form.

"Doing a little better. She still needs at least another day here. But by Monday she should back on her own two feet again."

Harry reached out and wiped some sweat away from his forehead. "Thanks. You would think after all the times I get hurt, I would be use to something like this."

Pomfrey actual turned and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. "It's a lot harder looking out than in. Don't beat yourself up too much. I know you try your best to keep others from getting hurt, but somethings are out of your control. It's knowing what you can control and where to help, which makes you a good leader or captain."

Harry gave the older witch a curious look before she slowly walked towards her office. He was a bit stunned as who would ever have thought the school's nurse would have told him something so insightful. Giving Rebecca one last look, he quietly made his way out of the hospital wing. 

Mean while Parvati along with the rest of her quidditch team mates made there way back to the common room. As soon as they entered the room they were greeted with a series of loud explosions fallowed by a few stone lions who were magically enchanted to roar. She remember the feeling whenever the quidditch team would beat Slytherin, that pure sense of joy she felt. Now being part of the team it was like being swept in a wave of raw emotion of happiness.

A few minutes later the euphoria of there victory began to settle down when Parvati noticed that Harry still had not made his way back to the common room. Making her way through the crowds of people she spotted Hermione hugging a blushing Ron.

"Way to go Par!" Shouted Lavender who pulled her best friend into a tight embrace.

Hugging her friend in return she patted her back. "Can't breath."

"Sorry,"she added pulling back ever so slightly,"It's just we won. And not only that, you decked the crap out of that smug Nox bitch."

At that Parvati couldn't help but grin in response. "Hell yeah, she knocked her out in one punch!" Shouted Seamus who raised his butter beer high into the sky, making her fellow students all raise there own drinks up.

"Hey where you going one punch Patil,"said Dean with several students laughing at his comment.

Parvati simply shook her head before heading up to the girls dormitory to drop of her broom and dirty quidditch robes. Putting them away she was about to head back downstairs when she spotted Harry's owl Hedwig taping the window near her bed. Opening the window the owl flew around a bit before dropping a piece of parchment on her bed.

Looking up she could see the owl had around left. "Well hello to you too."

Unrolling the parchment she could see Harry's writing. "Dumbledore wanted to talk. I promise will have some time when I get back. Love you."

By now Parvati had accepted there was things about him she may not ever know or truly understand. But...after being kept in the dark all year, she was starting to feel frustrated. She knew that Hermione and Ron had been his best friends for almost 6 years. And that they had done things together most students would never do in a lifetime.

"But damn it, I am your girlfriend. Why can't you tell me?" She asked out loud as a she felt fresh tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Asked a concern Hermione who had just entered the dorm.

Reaching up she wiped the tears away with her forearm before sitting on her bed. Hermione who could see the distress on her face calmly walked over and sat on Lavender's bed, next to her.

"It's...just he say's he loves me. But then he still won't tell me what he does whenever he and Dumbledore are away. Or when he goes to see Snape. Or when he comes up with the DA plans. I mean I know he is trying to protect me. I get that, believe me I do. But... I am not a child either. A relationship should be built on trust, not half truths,"she said running a hand through her hair like Harry did when ever he was nervous or upset about something.

About a minute later she finally looked to see Hermione had a sympathetic look on her face."While I don't like to speak for anyone besides myself, I will try and explain somethings about Harry. His upbringing made him a bit closed off to begin with. The to find out he was famous in the wizard world, a fame he had never wanted, it makes getting to know the real Harry Potter even harder. But...with all that said, I have to agree with you."

"Wait, what?" She asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Your right Parvati. You deserve to know everything. But not from me. If there is one thing I value more than learning, is trust and friendship. Harry is my best friend, the brother I never had. So if you want to find out anything, I suggest you ask the man yourself,"she added giving her a encouraging smile before heading out of the door.

A few hours later Harry was starting to feel his belly rumble. Dumbledore had taken them to a strange village where supposedly Voldemort had gone after graduating from Hogwarts. And where a murder had taken place around the same time he had arrived. In the end they couldn't find much evidence that could tie Voldemort to the crime.

"Great match today Potter,"stated Head girl Rachel Bones who appeared coming out of the ladies room,"I hope your ready to get your but kicked in two weeks.."

Harry laughed a bit. "Perhaps Miss Bones. But I believe we are more than ready to step up for the challenge."

After a brief conversation with her, Harry found himself inside the dinning hall. As soon as he entered three groups of people began to clap loudly for him, while the Slytherin's who were still pissed from losing simple booed and glared back at him.

Ignoring the Slytherin's boos he offered his fellow gryffindors a wide grin before taking his seat next to Ron. Just when he was about to start digging into his plate of food, Ron turned to look at him.

"Hey, mate I am not the best person when it comes to reading girl's and there emotions. But even I can see something isn't right with Parvati,"he added pointing his head to the young Indian girl who was sitting at the far end of the table with Lavender. She had a somber look on her face while her friend kept trying to cheer her up.

It was then she made brief eye contact with before quickly looking back down at her own food, which she had barely even touched. Seeing her like that made him suddenly lose his appetite as he pushed his food away from him. Getting up he quickly made his way over to her.

"Par, can we talk?" He asked giving her a concerned look on his face.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly looked up at him and giving him a small nod. Reaching out he offered his hand to her, which she took leading them out of the dinning hall. The mere fact that she took his hand at least told him she still cared about him. Going up one flight of stairs, Harry scanned the long hall-way before darting inside the empty Ancient Runes classroom.

Right as he was about start speaking, Parvati brought up her finger to his lips, silencing him."No, this important and I have to tell you before I lose my courage. First Harry know that I do love you with every fiber in my body. And I love being with you despite all the risks. But... I feel like I am being left in the dark. I mean I know you and Dumbledore are trying to stop he who must not be named, and there are something things you can't tell me, I get that. But I am not a child either though. I can handle what you are facing just as much as Ron and Hermione can. Don't you trust me?" She asked giving him a pleading look in her chocolate colored eyes.

Harry could tell this must have been brewing inside her for a long time now. And while he knew the less people knew about what he was doing in preparing to face Voldemort the better, he could tell that he had hurt her.

Taking a hold of her one hand in his he brought up his other hand to her right cheek making her draw eye contact with his bright green eyes.

"Your absolutely right my love. It isn't fair the way I have been keeping you in the dark. You deserve to know everything, and I am sorry if I made you feel like I couldn't trust you on something like this. I got so caught up with school, quidditch, DA lessons, that I let it cloud my judgment. But an apology with out an action means nothing,"he said leaning and giving her a small kiss.

In the next 10 minutes he began to tell her everything. From trying to get the memory on holocruxes from Slughorn, Occumlency with Snape, to the latest journey he had with Dumbledore. Never taking his eyes of her face, he gave a few moments to digest all he had told her.

"Wow, I mean, just wow. Your doing all of that on top of being quidditch captain, Commander of Dumbledore's Army, and keeping up with your homework. How do you find the energy to keep going?"

Harry smiled and pulled her into hug. "That's easy Parvati. I have people I care about in this world, and they are worth fighting for. They deserve everything I have, and that is what I will keep giving as long as I have one last breath in my body."

Pulling back she smiled warmly up at him and kissed him again. "Thank you Harry. I know you had your reasons for not telling me right away. But it means the world to me that you trust me with this information."

Taking her hand he led them back out of the Ancient Ruins classroom. "It was never a matter of trust my love. It was just me... missing what I have right in front of me."

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

A Second Chance

Chapter 21

Even with Harry's new found skills in Potions, he was still finding it difficult to pay attention in class today. Professor Slughorn was giving a very detailed lecture on love potions and how to spot their symptoms. Looking directly to his right he could see Hermione hastily taking down some notes before looking back up at Slughorn, who was pacing back and forth. Turning his head towards the Slytherin side Harry spotted the smug face of Blaise and Daphne staring back at him before taking a small glance at Draco.

It was then he felt his scar began to ache again. Reaching up he gently rubbed before turning back to his own potion book. It wasn't as bad like last year, and only happened once earlier today during the day, but that usually meant that Voldemort was on the move, or excited about something.

"Hermione? Hermione?" He whispered trying to get the attention of his best friend.

At first she simple ignored him. Normally Harry would just let something like this go until after class, but he knew both Ron and Hermione would yell at him for not telling her sooner.

"Mione." He whispered slightly more louder than while grabbing a hold of her wrist, which made her stop writing.

Slowly she turned her head towards him making sure to give him a very annoyed look. "What?."

Looking up at Slughorn he pretend to lean down and point towards her book. "My scar is aching a bit. No nothing like before, it's more of a small annoyance than anything. Will talk more after class?"

Hermione eye's went wide before returning her attention back to her book and notes. Giving him a small nod she patted his hand gently telling Harry she understood what he was saying. It was then he realized that he would have to tell Parvati as well. After there last argument, they promised not to keep secrets from each other, with the only exception being Draco. That was something not even Ron or Hermione knew, and for now wouldn't know. While he didn't like keeping things from his friends and girlfriend, Harry made a pact with Draco. Not to tell anyone about there deal, and for now... he would honor that bargain.

For Harry, the classes bell could have not come any sooner. Not only was his scar a minor nuisance, but today at 3:00pm Gryffindor would face Hufflepuff for the quidditch cup final. With the war going on and more people getting hurt or murdered, sometimes he felt like worrying about a game was a bit naive on his part. But even Dumbledore once told him, everyone should have a distraction that allows them some sense of normalcy in there lives, or else you risk yourself being consumed by it.

"Let's move Harry,"whispered Hermione reaching out and taking a hold of his wrist guiding him away from wave of students who were exciting the classroom.

Stopping in front of the ladies bathroom Hermione took a quick look around making sure the area was clear before pulling him into the bathroom. Once inside she raised her wand and magically open all the stall's doors. When no one either shouted or complained at her actions, they both knew they were alone.

Hermione quickly rounded on him. "Okay, spill it. When did you first notice your scar was bothering you?"

"Just this morning. Like I said earlier... it's more like a minor ache then a throbbing pain. It's almost like a warning in a way. Of what... I am not sure?"

"You haven't seen anything in your head? Like what happen last year with..." She said before trailing off from mention Sirius's name to him.

Harry shook his head and put up his hand. "It's okay Mione. Sirius death and my role in it, has taken some time for me get over. As to your question about Voldemort feeding me information, that I can safely say is no. Believe it or not, but Snape does know what he is doing with occlumency. I have been able to clear and block my mind from any potential threats, although running into Tom might be a different story."

Hermione seem to relax a bit before pulling him into a small hug. "I believe you Harry. It's just with everything you going on, and...my situation with Ron becoming more complicated by the day, I find myself more stressed out then ever."

If Ron knew that Hermione was telling him that she was thinking about him, he just might jump through the roof. But she was his best friend too, and for now that little bit of info would stay between them.

Leaving the bathroom, Hermione made sure to go first before signaling to Harry to come out. Just when he was about to head to the cafeteria for a small lunch, he suddenly realized he had left his potions book back in the classroom.

"Hermione, I will meet you there. I forgot my book in Slughorn's classroom!" He shouted to her as he headed back to the classroom.

"Professor sir," Harry said knocking on the door which was slightly ajar.

"Harry is that you?" Came Slughorn's voice as he pushed open the door the rest of the way before entering the empty classroom.

"Yeah, I forgot my book,"he added reaching down and picking up the book.

It was then Harry noticed Slughorn who was sitting in his chair was staring at his students pictures he had on the nearby wall. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes before he reach up and wiped away a small tear.

Harry didn't know what made him do it, but something was telling him, now was the time to probe him questions.

"Professor sir. Can you tell me what my mom was like as a student?"

Slughorn actually chuckled a bit. "One of the best student/person I ever met. You're mother was brilliant academically while at the same time had this energy about her that made you take notice of her. I believe it's something you seem to have inherent from her, even if you you would have not been famous from your encounter with he who must not be named."

At this Harry nodded slowly. "Do know why Voldemort killed my her and my dad?"

Slughorn winched a bit at the sound of his name before shaking his head. "I have heard the rumors like everyone else, but I don't really know why?"

Harry took a deep breath. "It was because there was a prophecy written about a person being born who one day would kill the dark lord. By now wormtail had been a death eater for a while and gave my parents location to him. He murdered my father first in a duel, before my mom was killed trying to protect me. When Tom attempted to kill me with a killing curse, the spell rebounded off me and hit him instead. Dumbledore has told me this kind of magic is very old, and powerful. Something that Tom could never understand."

"I am sorry Harry. Her death affected me greatly. We were suppose to meet sometime during the summer for a nice long chat. But that damn Riddle... If only I had known what he would become, maybe I could have stopped him some how,"he added slamming his fist on top of his wooden desk.

Stepping forward he stopped right in front of his desk. "Professor I need you help. I need to know the truth of what you told Tom about horcruxes. I know you have shielded this from everyone including Dumbledore, but what we are trying to do is very important. I ask you for my mom's sake, don't let her sacrifice be in vain."

Harry could see the strained look Slughorn had on his face. But right when he thought he might have given his hand away, his expression suddenly shifted to a sad look as he looked down again.

Raising his wand to the side of his head he slowly looked back up at him. "Please Harry... think kindly of me. Tom always had a way of charming everyone he met."

Closing his eyes he slowly pulled out the memory and placed it inside a small vial before setting it down on the desk. Harry could see that Slughorn looked exhausted as he slumped inside his chair with his eyes completely focused on the picture of his mother. Taking the memory Harry quickly exited the classroom giving Horace one more last look before leaving and heading towards Dumbledore's office.

Meanwhile Parvati and Lavender had just finished up there only class of the day, divination's with Professor Trelawney. Despite the fact that her visions and inner eye were becoming more and more aware to the world all around her, she still found herself not really being able to focus today.

"I can't believe all of that stuff we can find inside the clouds and morning stars,"stated Lavender as they made there way towards the dinning hall.

"What? Oh yeah, stars cool,"she replied mention the only thing she heard from her best friend.

At this Lavender simple shook her head at her and the group of 3rd year boys who were gawking at her before she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Par, are you and Harry having a fight again?"

"No, in fact things have never been better between us."

Lavender turned around and put her hands on her hips staring back into her brown eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lav. I am sure that me and Harry are not fighting, Okay?"

"Well you can never be to sure now a days,"she added giving her a bright smile entering the dinning hall.

Looking further down the gryffindor table, Parvati spotted Hermione and Ron talking with there heads very close together. At first she might have thought they might be flirting, but when she didn't see any red cheeks or smiles coming from them, she knew it must have been something else. Just when she was about to take her seat next to Luna she spotted both them waving her over.

"See, I knew it was something about Harry,"teased Lavender who winked at her best friend before urging her to go and join them.

Parvati calmly walked over and sat down between the both of them. "Will be short with you, for their are two many ears for us to go into greater detail. Harry said this morning his scar was bothering him. In past, it was much more intense and usually meant something bad with Riddle,"whispered Hermione who made sure to scan the entire area once more.

"What does this all mean?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

This time Ron chimed in. "The last time this happen, he who must not be named feed him false info, which help made us go to the department of mysterious thinking they had Sirius."

She finally understood why Harry felt so guilty about his godfather's death. It was bad enough he had his parents murdered in front of him as a infant, but to lose the only person he looked as a father figure and to know you had some cause in his death, must have been devastating.

"Don't be alarmed, it's me my love,"whispered Harry into her ear, causing her to shiver a bit.

When she turned around she expected to see him standing beside but when he wasn't there, she began to look around.

"Don't look at me,"he said a bit more forceful,"I am under my cloak."

Keeping her eyes forward Parvati pretended to eat what was left of her lunch. "Just meet me inside the common room."

Looking around she spotted the same slightly surprised look on both Ron's and Hermione's before they both nodded silently at each other. All three of them waiting around for a bit, before getting up and leaving the dinning hall.

Once they were out of ear shot distance of anyone, Parvati turned to Hermione. "Is Harry in trouble?"

"I don't know think so, but then with the way thing are going right now, who knows?"

Entering the common room they were greeted with a few students who were studying or talking. Acting like everything was find they walked towards the far end couch where Harry was sitting in his quidditch robes. Looking down she spotted her own broom near his at the bottom of the couch as well.

"Well aren't you looking rather handsome,"she added smiling down at him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly she felt him grab her by the hand and gently toss her on the bed, causing her to giggle hard as he began to tickle her beneath her own quidditch robes which she also already had on. Reaching up she tried to tickle him in return but was soon overwhelmed by him when he climbed on top of her.

"Um, mate as much as we are enjoying the show, I believe you wanted to tell us something about you know what,"stated Ron pointing to his forehead where Harry's scar was on his own.

At this Harry finally let up and slowly got off her making sure to give her a bright grin. Smoothing her robes out a bit she scouted next to him with both Ron and Hermione sitting on the opposite end.

"I will assume that, they filled you in Par,"replied Harry looking at both Hermione and Ron who nodded back at him.

"We gave her the short version, but yes we did,"added Hermione giving him a hard look.

Harry signaled for them to lean there heads in towards him. "Two things. First Dumbledore hasn't heard anything from the order about increase attacks right now, he told me to keep him informed if my scar begins to worsen. Second... I got the memory I need from Slughorn on the horcrux. Dumbledore want's me to visit him later tonight around 8pm for another special trip."

Parvati reached out and took a hold of his hand in hers. "Did he say where you guys are going?"

"I am sorry my love,"he added laughing a bit, "the headmaster doesn't work like that. He likes his surprises and secrets just as much as everyone else does."

There was a small amount of silence that seem to settle between the 4 of them. Reaching out she took a hold of his hand in hers giving it a small squeeze. Without warning she found herself being covered by Harry's invisibility cloak with Harry staring at her with his bright green eyes.

"What my I ask are you doing Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned broadly before moving with in inches of her own. "Just fallow me and found out,"he added giving her a small kiss.

"See you guys after the match,"said Harry to his two best friends still under the invisibility cloak as he quickly began to lead Parvati out of the gryffindor common room.

By now Parvati had grown use to Harry's antics and remained silent while he quickly led them passed several groups of students who were going up the the flight of nearby stairs. It still amazed her that even though then had together for almost a year she still felt a little nervous/excited whenever she was this close to him.

Once the hall-way was clear, she leaned ever so slightly forward under the cloak. "Harry, where are we going?"

"You'll see Par,"he added with out turning around.

About a minute later it began to dawn on her where they were heading, the gryffindor locker room. Reaching the door, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off both of them before giving saying the password to the nearby suit of armor which slowly turned it's head towards the right as a small click was heard allowing them to enter.

"So... what are we doing?" She asked when suddenly he catching her lips in a fiery kiss, causing her instantly drop her broom on the ground and kiss him back.

Very soon she found herself pressed against the a group of lockers as she felt his tongue entering her mouth, causing her to moan, which was muffled by his own mouth. About a minute later he finally let up with his kisses and slowly leaned back staring at her with his green eyes. She could feel his hard breathing against her own chest, causing her to lean more into his muscular frame.

Harry gently rested his head against hers. "Do you want me to stop?"

Parvati knew what he was asking. Looking up she saw it was 1:30 and knew the rest of the team would show up by 2:00 for pregame strategies.

Taking a deep breath she reached down and grab his penis through his white pants. "Hell fucking no! We just have to be quick about it."

If she wasn't so turned all Parvati might have laughed at his shocked expression he had on his face. Taking him by the hand she led him inside the shower room, unclasping her cloak, letting it fall down to the ground. Taking the hint, she watched him quickly disrobe, leaving him only dressed in his red boxers. Not wanting to feel him to feel left out she soon took off the rest of her clothes, leaving herself in her purple bra and panties.

Standing there in there underwear he practically raced forward and was about to start kissing her when she stopped him. Parvati could see the frustrated look on his face, until she reached behind them and turned on the nearby shower head. Turning around she quickly adjusted the temperature of the water that was hitting them, before turning back around to face him. The way the water was splashing onto his muscled body made her even more turned on then she was before.

"Take me Potter,"she said with a husky voice.

With out a hesitating one bit he stepped forward and captured her lips into another passion filled kiss. Reaching down she felt him grabbed her ass hoisting her up against the wall wrapping her legs around his waist. Very quickly his assault on her mouth ended as he used his head to nudge up her jaw and began kissing and sucking on her neck. Moaning she felt that desire between her legs beginning to increase even more with every kiss he began to leave on her wet cinnamon skin.

Looking down she finally noticed him tugging on her purple bra. Gently he let her back down on the ground letting her reach behind herself and unclasped her bra throwing it off to the side. Lowering his head, Harry began to kiss and suck on her right nipple while reaching out with his left hand caressing her left breast.

"Oh Harry!" She moaned running her hands though his wet hair.

Taking turns on her breasts Parvati felt like she was going to explode as she finally put her hand out on his chest making him stop his assault on her breasts. Without even giving him a chance to complain she reach down and pulled his boxers off him. She could see the broad grin across his face before he reached out and returned the favor and took off her own purple pants, tossing them across the shower room.

Feeling a bit bold and wanting try something new, Parvati slowly bent down with her knees on the ground while raising her ass towards him, hoping he would take the hint. Getting behind her he placed his hands on her hips and he lined up his manhood with her opening. Suddenly she felt him slowly enter her as the water that was hitting them made it very easy for him to enter her, not to mention how excited she had been through their foreplay.

"Oh my god, I will never get use to how amazing you feel Par!" He moaned out loud when he was finally sheathed completely inside her.

"Harry we don't have much time,"she added squeezing his penis making him close his eyes in pleasure.

It was then Parvati felt him slowly pull out of her before plunging back into her tight folds. Every time Harry thrust inside her she was greeted with a even stronger and faster one than before causing her to rock her hips backwards trying to match him.

With out warning he reached out and grabbed a hold of her breasts. "That's it baby, right fucking there!" Parvati shouted feeling him stretch her even as she raised her ass even higher allowing him to thrust even deeper into her.

By now she had completely given up in meeting his thrusts, and instead simple let Harry take complete control. Despite the fact they were in the spray of the warm water, all she could hear was the smacking of his hips ramming into her ass, driving his manhood again and again inside her womb.

"Parvati I am cumming!" He shouted taking his hands of her breasts and putting them back on her hips giving him even more control with his thrusts.

"Yes, yes, yes. Give it too me Harry!" She shouted feeling her own organism fast approaching soon.

A few more thrusts later he pushed as far as he could go inside her and began spurting inside of her. Feeling his hot seed entering her womb was the last little bit she need to cause her own organism as she clamped down onto him squeezing every last drop out of him.

"Wow!" Was all he said gently laying his head on the middle of his back while still being completely sheathed inside her tight folds.

"Tell me about it," Parvati added still breathless from her powerful organism.

Finally she felt Harry pull out of her and stand up. Standing up herself she finally noticed how much her knees were aching, causing Parvati to loose her balance.

"Gotcha," Harry said reaching out and catching her before she could fall.

Parvati reached out and circled her arms around him. "Thanks, my love."

Using his left hand he turned off the water. "No a problem. I will always be there to catch you."

"Promise?"

"Promise,"he added giving her one last more kiss.

Looking down she could see there robes and clothes were also wet too. "Oops we better use a drying charm real quick before we change back into our clothes."

"Oh Par my love, you might want these too,"he said grinning like an idiot for he had her now dry panties in his hand causing her shake her head a bit before grabbing them away from him. 

1 hour later the rest of the gryffindor team had joined both Harry and Parvati inside the locker room. They spent most of there time studying there 2 previous matches against Hufflepuff a win and a loss, before he let them break off and prepared individual for the championship match.

"Alright, what's our time?" Asked Harry who was still pacing back and forth in front of the chalk board.

"10 minutes before the start of the match,"replied Katie looking up at the nearby clock.

Harry nodded his head at her. "Does anyone have anything they want to say?"

Rebecca West stood up. Despite the fact she was only a second year, she had been a huge surprise to the team with her play and energy. "I know I am new to this but we haven't come this far to suddenly not give everything we have. We all have played through injuries, inner turmoil, and bitter defeats, but I think that has made us stronger for it. So let's go show those Hufflepuff's bastards what it means to play against the best quidditch team in the school."

At that everyone shouted and began panting the young blonde hair girl on her back. Giving everyone a chance to settle down before Harry raised his hands to silence them once more.

"Ever since I came to Hogwarts the gryffindor quidditch team has been the final 3 times, winning two of them. Although... I only have ever been in one myself,"he added with a small chuckle.

"With that said, I realize that only me Katie, and Dean have any experience in playing these kind of matches. I know I can speak for them when I say, it is different. The atmosphere in the crowd, the pressure you feel on you're shoulders. There is nothing like it. But... the key thing to remember is not let it go to your head. You each have 6 other team mates out there who you can depend on, like you have all year. So as Rebecca previous said, lets go show them what it means to play against the best damn team in Hogwarts,"said Harry slamming his fist into his open palm as everybody yelled one more time before grabbing there brooms and heading for the entrance to the field.

Standing at the entrance to the field Harry watched as the rest of his teams took off to the sky, before stopping Parvati at the entrance.

"You alright sweetheart?" He asked looking down at her.

Looking back up at him he could see the nervousness across her face before she smiled back up at him. "A little... but your here with me. And that makes all the difference to me."

Harry couldn't help but grin back down at her. "That's my girl."

"And here comes the Gryffindor team led by there captain Harry Potter!" Shouted Neville to the crowd with a loud applause erupting from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw side.

Harry raised his fist high the air and acknowledge the crowd. "And there opponents the Hufflepuff team, lead by our head girl/ captain Rachel Bones,"said Neville.

Looking to his left he spotted the Hufflepuff and Slytherin side erupted into loud cheers as they circled the stadium one time before setting over the pitch.

"Just encase if any of you have been sleeping under a rock for the past 10 years we bring you the stats. This will be Gryffindor's 4 time in the finals in the past decade, while this is the first time the hufflepuff has been in the final since 1985,"added Neville giving all of them a brief history lesson.

Harry quickly examined the Hufflepuff team. Rachel Bones was a chaser, along with Hannah Abbott, and Chad McNeil. There two beaters were both 4th years named, Michael Greenberg, Jennifer Love with Justin Finch-Fletchley as keeper. Finally his counter part on seeker was Rachel's sister Susan Bones. He knew the threat this team posed since they had scored the most points out of all the other teams inside Hogwarts.

"Oh look, I think Madam Hooch is ready, I do hope she plans on avoiding the snarlax,"added Luna causing several students to turn and look at the young blonde.

Madam Hooch gave Rachel and Harry small head nods before unleashing the snitch, bludgers and quickly tossing the red quaffle high in the air starting the match.

When Harry thought it would be a tough match, that quickly became an understatement. Within the first 15 minutes the score was 20 to 40 with Hufflepuff having the advantage. Neither side was playing dirty but in Harry's opinion they were trying too hard to match the offensive power of Hufflepuff, by playing too aggressive.

"Ron!" Harry shouted getting his best friend's attention as he looked up at him. Harry held out his hands in front of him with the opposite hand touching each elbow to signal for them to stay back before crossing his arms and bringing them back across his chest, also telling them to wait for the counter attack.

Ron nodded his head and whistle getting the attention of Dean and Howard who had just hit a bludger towards Chad who had to turn sharply left to avoid being hit. Ron repeated the same signal to them who both gave him a small salute. Looking ahead Harry could see Katie was lining up to take a penalty shot from a foul committed by Rachel.

Using this small free moment they had, Harry relayed the signals to both Parvati, and Rebecca. Parvati quickly raced forward and whispered the same commands to Katie right before she prepared herself to take the shot.

"Come on Katie,"he said silently to himself watching her race forward throwing the quaffle towards the left goal.

"Oh and Justin makes an amazing save!" Shouted Neville causing the gryffindor side to grown while the Hufflepuff side cheered loudly.

Harry lowered himself over his side regrouping while Hufflepuff was getting ready to bring the quaffle back into play.

"Remember let them come to you, then hit them!" He shouted before charging forward ducking two bludgers and forcing Hannah and Chad to split their formation.

This move caused Rachel to be all only chaser left as Rebecca and Katie blocked her path, allowing Parvati to reach out and knocking the ball out of Rachel's hands. Diving down Parvati picked up the quaffle and quickly tossed it over head right before Hannah and Chad could reach her, giving Rebecca and Katie a two on none against the keeper.

Flying high Harry thought he spotted a glint of gold, but when he turned sharply near the visitor's box it just turned out to Mrs. Weasley's gold necklace.

"Look at that passing!" Yelled Neville causing the crowd to stand up on there feet.

Rebecca quickly tossed it back to Katie who reared back pretended to throw hard at the right goal but instead passed it back to Rebecca who caught it and spun around on her broom tossing the quaffle into the unguarded middle goal.

"Score, from Miss West,"said Luna pushing up the total on the scorekeeper, making it 30 to 40 Hufflepuff.

Like everyone else Harry was caught watching the chasers score, when he spotted Susan racing towards the gryffindor end. Flattening himself onto his firebolt he raced forward attempting to make up as much ground as he could. It was then he spotted the snitch fluttering right above Ron's head who was so completely focused on the incoming quaffle that he didn't even notice them converging on him.

Susan who turned slightly right was a bit surprised to see Harry was charging forward on his own broom right in front of her. By now Ron had reached out and blocked the toss by Rachel and turned to watch Harry and Susan charging forward on a collusion path.

Not wanting to collide with the younger Bones sibling, Harry suddenly had an idea with the snitch darting a bit down from the previous line. Swinging himself upside down and squeezing his broom with thighs tightly he raced forward towards the snitch upside down. Susan who was forced to slow down a bit in order to lower herself had lost her head start advantage she had on him.

In a risky move Harry took his left hand off his broom as well, with his legs the only thing keeping him from falling down to the ground. In a flash he grabbed the snitch in his hands before it could move again missing Susan's own broom by inches, before he spun himself right side up.

"Victory!" He shouted raising the struggling snitch in his hands high in the air, causing the gryffindor crowd to explode into shouts of joy and celebration.

The next thing Harry knew he was suddenly impacted with 6 other scarlet blurs all hugging him in the middle of the air. Tears of joy began to pour out of the faces from Ron, Rebecca and Parvati who never had a chance to win the cup before. By the time they made there way towards the ground again a group of gryffindor supporters had already surged on the field.

"Back to back, or two in a row!" The crowd kept shouting with there second straight Hogwarts quidditch cup win.

Looking around Harry spotted Ron who was supporting a wide grin. "We bloody did it!" He yelled embracing him once again, when suddenly they felt another person hugging the both of them.

"Simple amazing you two,"added Hermione smiling back at them.

Letting go of his two best friends, Harry began to scan the crowded field for Parvati. "Behind you mate,"stated Ron who was still holding on to Hermione.

Turning around he spotted his girlfriend receiving hugs from Padma and Lavender. Making his way through the crowd Harry kept receiving pats on the back before coming with in a 10 feet of her. By now she spotted him as well and began to make her way over to him.

Without saying a word she jumped into his arms as he spun her around while giving her a kiss. Several people cheered and whistled at there sight, but neither of them really cared at the moment. Gently setting her back down on the ground, he pulled her close to him.

Harry knew what this victory meant to her and Ron. So many people accused him of showing favoritism by having his girlfriend and best friend on the team. They both had to work harder than everyone else to just prove they even belong out on the field. And now no one could say anything about that to them ever again, being a champion usually shut up any doubters.

"Captain Potter, get your butt up here!" Shouted McGonagall who was standing next to the quidditch cup near the scores table grinning ear to ear.

Hopping on his broom he and the rest of the quidditch team flew over to her and landed in front of the cup. McGonagall and Harry posed for several people to take pictures before she stepped aside leaving Harry all alone with the cup.

"You know winning is something that you should always strive for. Being captain has made the dream even harder to attain, but I would not be here with out the tireless effort of my teammates. Katie, Dean, Howard, Ron, Rebecca, and Parvati get up here and help me raise this trophy up in the air,"he said urging them to join him on top of the podium.

While Harry knew his night would only be beginning, right now none of that matter. As he and the rest of the gryffindor quidditch team raised the cup high into the afternoon sky.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N" I do not own or will never own anything about Harry Potter or by J.K. Rowling. This is my second favorite Harry Potter Paring.

Finally, if you can read my story and enjoy it, more power to you. If you can't, well, stop reading it. It's just that simple.

Okay that's it for this story or year 6. I tried to keep some things that were key in the books in my story, while adding a few things. I do plan on writing a new story about year 7 called THE LAST CHANCE soon. When I first started writing this, I had no idea it would be twenty two, let alone making another story. But when you have a good idea sometimes it just flows. Thanks for everyone who can read through my errors and enjoy my story!

A Second Chance

Chapter 22

The party inside the Gryffindor Common room had been going for at least 3 hours. Harry couldn't even remember how many congrats and or pats on the back he had received during the party. But for once, he was not shying away from the attention. He had earned this praise they were showing him now, and to him that was the most important part.

"Still sporting that wide grin, eh Potter?" Asked Neville raising his butter beer towards him.

Harry chuckled a bit before eating a chocolate frog someone had given to him. "You know honestly, I didn't even know I was still doing it?"

"Right?"

Passing by Neville he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting next to each, chatting away with Seamus and Lavender. Ron was busy telling them about his view on the match as both Seamus and Lavender were hanging on every word. It was then he noticed that Hermione who was leaning back against the couch was simply smiling at the scene. Normally, she could only stand so much quidditch talk before she quickly left or found a book to lose herself in. But today she seem content to let Ron explain every little detail to them, while she silently listened to him.

"So... Captain care to join me for some R and R?" Asked Parvati putting an arm his waist.

Harry smiled and lean down and kissed her softly. "You know I do."

Reaching inside his quidditch robes he quickly pulled out his invisibly cloak and held it inside his hands. Giving him a small nod she started towards the girls dormitory.

"Yo, quidditch champ where you heading?" Asked Lavender who leaned her head slightly behind her against the back of the couch.

"I got a slight headache, so I think I am going to lay down for a bit,"Parvati said rubbing the sides of her head a bit heading up the stairs.

Harry made sure to watch her slowly go up the stairs before walking over towards Hermione who had her eyes closed with her feet gently touching Ron's thighs.

"Hey Mione, I am going to spend some time with Par for a little bit. So if any one asks, just make up something,"he whispered into her, causing her to shake her head before nodding back at him.

Going up the stairs he pretended to open the 6th years boys dormitory door before putting the cloak around him and heading back down the stairs. Passing by a few of Rebecca's 2nd year friends, Harry had to duck a flying glass cup that shattered against the nearby stone wall.

"Okay, whose the dead person who throw the cup!" Shouted Katie taking out her wand in a threatening manner and pointing it towards a group of third years who all began to look at each other with scared looks on their faces.

Heading up the stairs Harry made sure to check that no one else was coming up before entering the 6th year girls dorm. Silently closing the door he took of the cloak and pulled back the curtains on Parvati's bed.

"Now what are you doing here, Mr. Potter?"

Harry tilted his head slightly and pretended to be thinking hard. "The possibilities are endless Miss Patil."

Giggling, she threw a pillow at him hitting him in the face. Looking down at her, he realized that Parvati had knocked his glasses a skew.

"Now you've done it,"he said fixing them and jumping on the bed as she screamed with surprise by his actions.

Rolling around on her small bed he began to tickle her mercilessly before he rolled too much and accidentally fell on the left side of the bed.

"Oh my god, Harry! Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

Harry slowly stood up rubbing his knees as there was a small tear in his blue jeans right about the right knee. Looking down at his slightly scrapped knee he turned his attention back to his girlfriend who was trying to suppress her laughter. Pulling out his wand from his pants pocket he performed a minor healing charm on his bleeding wound.

"What may I ask is so funny?" He said trying to act serious before he also busted into a fit of laughter.

After a few seconds of laughing Parvati patted the small space next to her, as she rolled over giving him some room to join her on the small bed. Laying on the bed, Parvati gave him a soft kiss laying her head on his chest. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he gently began to play with her long black hair.

"Par...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you give me a second chance back there in London?"

At that she slowly lifted her head off his chest and stared back into his green eyes. He was sure she could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, despite the fact he was keeping a calm demeanor on the outside.

"In truth... I really don't know now. I mean I went from worrying about getting wet to suddenly having lunch with the famous Harry Potter. I know it sounds like those muggle stories about love, but to me, it was something I always pictured as a child. Not even in my wildest dreams could I have ever imagine myself where I am today, but that is why they call it fate my love,"she said giving his hand a squeeze.

Harry breathed slowly in and out. "And there you have it. A simple answer to a simple question."

20 minutes later Harry awoke to his wrist watch's alarm going off, causing him to quickly turn it off before he could awake Parvati who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. Giving his girlfriend one more look, he pulled out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa,"he whispered slowly raising her sleeping form off just off enough allowing him to slip out from under her, while gently lowering her back down on the bed.

Immediately she curly up trying to keep warm with out his prescience. Reaching down, he covered her sleeping form with her bed sheet.

"I love you Parvati,"he replied bending down and kissing her gently on the lips and slipping on his invisibility cloak once more leaving the room.

Going down the stairs he could see that a lot of the party goers had finally began to settle down. Scanning the room, Harry finally spotted both Ron and Hermione sitting alone on the nearby couch, playing wizard chess. Ron was still wearing his quidditch robes, despite the fact everyone else had long changed into some fresher ones. Ron had always wanted to play quidditch, and when he finally got his chance this year, the next best thing would be winning the championship. Harry had no doubt his best friend would be able to come up with a full patronus if a dementor appeared right now.

Looking around making sure that no one was paying them to much attention he quickly pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Shouted Ron who almost kicked over the chess board with his sudden appearance, causing several people turn and look at them.

Hermione simply shook her head. "Why are you so jumpy Ronald?"

"Well excuse me Miss Granger, if I get a little startled when suddenly my best friend appears out of the thin air. Believe it or not, when I play wizard chess I completely focus on the board,"he added with a annoyed tone in his voice.

Harry raised his hands up stopping them from bickering any further. "Listen, I am going to meet Headmaster Dumbledore for another one of our trips. I don't know why, but for some reason I have a bad feeling about this. So...just keep an ear or eye open if you spot anything out of the ordinary,"he added giving each of them a look.

"You got it Harry,"they both said as he quickly slipped out of the common room heading for the astrology tower.

Once outside the common room, Harry took the next 4 flights of stairs up. After exchanging a brief insult battle with Peeves, he headed down the last hall-way, when he heard something hit the nearby stone wall, causing him to turn around with his wand out.

Scanning the hallway he couldn't find the source of the noise, until he slowly looked up barely spotting Draco's face through the glass of the owlery door. Nodding at him, Draco quickly turned his back on him walking away from the door leaving it slightly ajar. Making sure the hall-way was clear, Harry quickly ran up the steps two at time and entered the owlery, shutting the door behind him.

"Potter, we have run out of time,"replied Draco emerging from behind a shelf,"their are coming tonight."

"Whose coming?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Not him, no. Bellatrix, the Carrow siblings, Greyback, and a few other death eaters. There is a vanishing cabinet inside the room of requirement which connects with one inside Borgin and Burkes. It was only a few days ago when I was told they had found the matching cabinet, and their way inside the castle," he stated with a nervous look in his eyes.

Harry had to take a moment to digest what he was telling him, as Draco began to pace back and forth waiting for him to say something.

"We have to tell Dumbledore. A lot of innocent people could get hurt if we don't."

Draco shook his head. "No don't you get it Potter. They are not after you. They want me to help them kill Dumbledore!"

Harry was stunned by this shocking revelation. "Bloody Hell Draco. Wait a minute. Didn't you say they were trying to find two ways inside the castle?"

At this Draco suddenly stopped pacing and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, I believe so. I don't know where or who is doing it though. But judging by there excited tones in their letters, its someone everyone would at lease suspect of being a death eater."

"So is your attack the main force or the diversion for the other?"

Draco shook his head. "Truly, I have no idea Potter. Remember, when he gives an order you don't get a choice to ask questions."

Harry understood him completely. Walking forward he called for his owl Hedwig who happily flew down from the rafters before landing on his shoulder. Looking around he spotted some parchment and quill sitting at a nearby writing table.

"What are you doing?"

Harry ignored him and began writing a brief message of what was going on. Rolling up the parchment he gave it to Hedwig.

"Make sure Hermione gets this, girl,"he said patting the owl on her head before she flew off into the night sky.

"I have to warn my friends of the danger,"Harry added taking out his invisibility cloak, "and before you ask, no I didn't mention you at all."

Putting the cloak over both of them, he made sure that Draco was in the front, while taking out his wand. "Smart Potter, if I was you I would do the same thing. Now where are we heading?"

"Astrology tower."

Quickly exiting the hall-way they made there way up another small flight of spiral stairs and opened the door to the astrology tower. Dumbledore was looking outside one of the many gaps in the walls that was used to look out at the stars.

As if he could tell he was not alone anymore, the headmaster stared right at them. Although when Harry pulled the cloak off him and Draco, he couldn't help but notice the small gleaner of surprise in his weathered face.

"Well, well,well. This is a surprise."

"Headmaster, the death eaters are planning on assault the castle tonight and they aim to kill you,"replied Harry walking up to him with a pleading look on his face.

Dumbledore looked at Draco then back to Harry before whistling sharply. Looking up inside the tower they suddenly spotted Fawkes who landed on his outstretched arm. Taking out a small piece of paper, Dumbledore tapped his wand against the paper and closed his eyes. In a small flash the paper glowed a bright blue, before returning back to his white color.

"Be safe old friend,"he added letting the phoenix go.

By now Draco was busy pacing once more, not able to hold the headmaster's stare. "Mr. Malfoy if I am correct you need to go to the room of requirement to else they will think something is wrong."

Draco gave him a curious look. "If you say so,"he added giving Harry one more look and exiting the tower.

"I am impressed. You managed to overcome your differences and work together for the time. But like Draco we all have our own part to play."

"Wait, your not serious about still going for this horcrux tonight?" He asked with a stunned look on his face.

Dumbledore reached out and put his arm around Harry. "Harry, you have to understand. If we don't find these horcruxs, then Tom will remain immortal. And everything we do will bring us right back to where are now. I have alerted both the Order, and the aurors who are guarding the castles entrances. I will assume you have alerted the DA as well. So... now we must do our part my friend," he said apparating them away from the astrology tower. 

"Parvati, wake up!" Shouted Hermione who was standing over her while she was busy sleepy peacefully.

Patting the area next to her she was a bit disappointed to find that Harry wasn't there, but judging from the urgency of Hermione's voice, she knew something was wrong.

Getting up she rubbed her eyes a bit. "What's going on?"

"Harry sent us a message saying that death eaters are trying to attack the school any moment now. I sent out a message to all willing DA members to meet us near the room of requirement."

At this Parvati suddenly awoke. Grabbing her wand of the night stand, she quickly fallowed Hermione done the flight of stairs, as she could see most of the Gryffindor's had no idea of what was happening. Ron who was standing near the portrait was patently waiting for Hermione to return. The few DA members who were inside the common room had anxious looks on there faces and avoided there gaze as they passed them.

"Any one else?" Hermione asked looking around.

Ron shook his head. "Nope, Neville is hanging out at the Ravenclaw common room... so it's just us for now."

"What are we waiting for, lets go,"added Parvati urging them to move forward.

Right before they could leave the common room, Lavender yelled out to her. "Par, you be careful damn it!"

As soon as they exited the portrait, they were greeted with the troubled looking Professor McGonagall who simple nodded at them, before magically sealing the portrait shut. Giving her one last look, the three of them sprinted down the hall and towards the room of requirement.

"Where is Harry?"

"Not sure, but something tells me he left with Dumbledore,"added Ron who nearly tripped rounding the corner, before regaining his balance.

Going up another flight of stairs,they suddenly spotted Neville, Luna, and Padma all coming from the Ravenclaw side of the castle.

"Anyone else coming from Gryffindor?" Asked Neville as they waited for Hermione's group to join them before all of them started sprinting down the corridor.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I am afraid this is it."

About a minute later, everyone stopped and peered slowly around the bend of the corridor where the room of requirement was located at. It was then they noticed the door enlarge right before their eyes and slowly swing open. Out stepped Fenir Greyback, Gibbon, Yaxley, Gibben, Avery, thorfinn Rowle and finally Draco Malfoy.

"Shit, were too late,"whispered Parvati more to herself then to the others as they watched them close the door behind.

"Wait whose that?"Asked Luna pointing down towards the end of the corridor.

A head of them, a three man group of aurors had just arrived on the opposite end of the corridor they were on. Parvati recognized one as Oliver wood, a former gryffindor quidditch captain, who was standing next to Tonks and her mother Pryia.

"Mom,"both Parvati and Padma said at the same time while death eaters rounded on the three aurors who were blocking the north entrance out of the corridor.

Without even hesitating Parvati along with the 5 other DA members rounding the corner and charged at the death eaters. With shouts of (Stupefy, Expelliarmus and Reducto) Parvati along with Hermione led the charge at the now small group of death eaters who were trying to head down the corridor their way.

Meanwhile near the castle's main entrance inside the school, Proud foot and Savage stood guard watching the protective barriers close. Walking closely up the them came the short Professor Flitwick who quickly informed them of the potential situation that was happening on the 5th floor corridor.

"Well we have Kinsley, Dawlish and Hagrid watching the rear entrance near the forbidden forest, so just keep your eyes open, would you,"said Flitwick with a slightly agitated tone leaving them to there post.

Heading back inside, Flitwick spotted Snape who had two people behind them. Both of them were wearing Death eater masks with the person on the right taller than the person on the left.

"Stupefy!" Shouted Snape hitting the much smaller Flitwick right in the chest sending him to the ground.

"Move the body,"ordered Snape as the two student death eaters did as they were told putting him under a nearby table.

Snape stopped at the front gate. "Get on with it, then."

"Yes, sir!" The two death eaters said walking past him and heading down the short trail that was laid ahead of them.

Both Proud foot and Savage had there backs turned to the castle completely focus on the dark clouds that seem to be hanging near the train yard.

"Avada Kedavra!" They shouted hitting both aurors right in the back killing them instantly.

Slowly both young death eaters walked forward and kicked the dead bodies of Proud foot and Savage making sure they were dead.

"I thought I told you to only stun them, damn it! Killing them was not part of the plan you incompetent bastards!"He yelled pointing his wand high in the air and started chanting a counter course.

A minuter later the protective barrier surrounding the front part of the castle went down. With his wand still pointed high in the sky, Snape pointed it towards the astrology tower.

"Morsmordre!" He shouted making the dark mark appear high in the sky above the tower.

Moments later 4 more death eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Avery, and Nott appeared with smiles on there faces, until they spotted the two dead aurors.

"What! The master wanted these two alive for interrogation!

Cruico!" Shouted Bellatrix and Nott at the pair of them, causing them to drop to the ground in tremendous pain.

A few moments later they both let up with there curses. "Now let that be a lesson for you. Let's go Severus,"replied Bellatrix leading the charge into the castle's front entrance.

Back inside the 5th floor corridor the DA, Hogwarts staff and aurors were holding off the death eaters who seemed to be trapped inside the corridor itself. It was then Parvati had noticed the Draco was no long with them, for he had gone back inside the room of requirement, and shut the door.

"Something's not right!" Shouted Parvati putting up her shield charm deflecting the full body bind curse that was aimed right at her.

"I happen to agree!" Yelled Neville hitting Yaxley with a stunning spell, dropping him face first into the hard ground.

Thanks to the DA training none of them were dead yet, although they had some cuts, bruises, and few minor bleeding wounds, but nothing a few healing spells couldn't fix. Both Professor McGonagall and Sprout had to turn there heads away from a few killing curses that hit the nearby stone wall, blasting a few chucks of rocks right past Parvati's head.

"Yeah, both Snape and Flitwick should have been here by now!" Shouted Sprout putting out a small fire that was on Ron's back who was too busy firing a blasting curse down the hall to even notice the fire burning through his clothes.

Parvati looked at Hermione then at Professor McGonagall who nodded back at them. "Pomona, keep watch here. Granger, Patil and myself are going to check out the astrology tower!" Shouted McGonagall who turned to look at the young ladies before all three of them raced away.

It was when they rounded the corner, Parvati spotted the green dark mark that seem to be floating over the entire castle itself. Signaling for Hermione and McGonagall to join her, where they all could see the image in the night sky.

"We have to hurry,"said McGonagall taking the lead once more.

Taking another flight of stairs up, they were suddenly greeted with the sight of Snape, Bellatrix and few other death eaters walking towards the astrology towers winding stair case. Ahead they could see Kinsley, Dawlish, and Hagrid coming from the opposite end of the 4 way corridor, they were on making the death eaters stop dead in there tracks.

"Go, Draco. Will hold them off for you!" Shouted Bellatrix raised her wand towards them with a killing curse barely missed Hermione by inches and instead hit the suit of armor that was to Parvati's right, exploding it into pieces.

It was then Parvati noticed the two death eaters wearing masks. They looked to be students although she couldn't be really sure, until they both suddenly took off their masks. Parvati was stunned. The taller one turned out to be William Anders, Head boy for Hogwarts. But more surprising was the smaller one, none other than Ginny Weasley.

Parvati exchanged stunned looks with Hermione, when suddenly a spell hit near her feet, causing her to look back up again.

"That's right bitch! You will fight me and you will die!" She shouted aiming another spell at her.

Parvati herself had been battling for her life the last 15 minutes and was on high alert, quickly bringing up a shielding charm which sent Ginny's powerful reducto curse right back at her. Diving to the right the spell accidentally hit Nott right in the chest. By the sheer force of the spell, Nott's top half of his body was completely blown off in a red mist before his legs swayed a bit and collapsed on the ground.

It was during this minor distraction Ginny had started running forward diving past the bleeding and injured William Anders, to engage Parvati at close range. Both Hermione and McGonagall had their hands full fighting Avery, Snape, and Dolohov to offer any help.

"Bring it on... Impedimenta!" Shouted Parvati hitting Ginny in full stride, causing her to trip and land hard on the ground.

Racing forward she was right on the now struggling Weasley who barely had time to get back on her feet when Parvati punched her right in the side of the cheek. The blow caught Ginny completely off guard sending her back down to the ground. While on the ground she kicked her hard in the ribs making Ginny yelp in pain and roll onto her back.

"Expelliarmus,"she said making Ginny's wand fly out of her hand and land right into hers.

Ginny herself coughed up some blood, before turning to look at her. The pure hatred she had on her face even made her feel a bit uneasy, before she pointed both wands at her. It was then, in that brief moment Parvati felt an extremely amount of uneasiness overwhelm her entire body, which usually meant danger to her. Bringing her attention back to the battle, she spotted Snape and Bellatrix getting ready to head up the astrology stairs.

"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Bellatrix at Parvati who had already started rolling backwards from the killing curse when it impacted nearby with an extreme amount of force.

Parvati was blown backwards from the explosion and hit the back of her head on the side of the stone wall, and landing hard on the ground dropping both wands to the floor. Looking up she spotted Avery magically pulling Ginny away from there side before she felt herself loose consciousness. 

Right when the battle had started inside the astrology tower Harry and severely weakened Dumbledore finally made there appearance. Landing inside the tower, Dumbledore completely collapsed, leaving Harry trying to help the headmaster back up to his feet again.

"Headmaster please, we have to move!" He shouted after hearing the sounds of battle coming from directly below them.

Dumbledore was still breathing hard when Harry managed to finally help him up. "I am alright for now. Put on your invisibility cloak Harry...trust me."

Doing as he was told, Harry put on his invisibility cloak when suddenly Dumbledore pointed his wand at where he stood and pushed back behind the giant telescope. Harry realized that he couldn't move his body at all, being confined to the full body-binding curse.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Draco disarming the distracted Dumbledore, with his wand bounced off the nearby walls before landing almost 20 feet away from the both of them.

Harry spotted the nervous look on Draco's face who raised his wand at the now wand less headmaster. "Why? Why didn't you leave, like I warned you. There hear right now, and if I don't kill you , their gonna kill me instead!"

Dumbledore breathed slowly in and out before looking in the corner at Harry and then back again at Draco. "Sometimes we are forced to do things we don't like to do. But you always have a choice Mr. Malfoy, and your choice earlier to warn us earlier saved dozens of lives today."

It was then, Harry noticed two more people joining the fight as well, Bellatrix and Snape. "You've got him Draco! Now finish off the job!"Shouted Bellatrix who seemed to be jumping up for joy with crazy excitement.

Draco once again raised his wand pointing it at Dumbledore with his left hand supporting his right for balance.

"Do it! Do it Now!"

Harry in his mind was struggling so bad to do something. Of what he was not sure, but he was tired of feeling so helpless when others died around him. Turning his attention back to Draco he watched as Draco slowly lowered his wand.

It was then Snape stepped forward and pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "Severus...please..."

"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Snape hitting the headmaster right in the chest, sending his lifeless body outside the window and plummeting towards the ground below.

Harry wanted to scream, shout, do something, but he was still stuck in the full body-binding curse as he watched Dumbledore fly outside the tower. It was after Dumbledore's death when he was finally free of the spell and slide against the ground stunned.

It can't be... not you too. Not you,"Harry whispered to himself still in disbelief at what had happen.

By the time he looked up again, Snape, Draco and Bellatrix were long gone. Taking off the cloak, Harry raced down the flight of stairs he spotted all the death eaters had either fled or lay too injured to be moved and had been captured by the order or aurors.

"Oh my god Harry!" Came the shrieking voice of Hermione who immediately embraced her best friend.

Harry who was still numb from what had just happened didn't hug her back, but instead just lay there limp in her arms. Finally he felt a few some tears stream down her face.

"It's not true. Please tell it's not true, what that insane bitch was yelling?"

Harry pulled back with all eyes on him. "He's gone Mione. He's gone."

Pulling away from his best friend he could see the tears flowing down the side of her face, as she quickly embracing Ron who had finally made his appearance from the room of requirement. Professor McGonagall returned as well saying all the death eaters had disappeared with more and more Order members making their way inside the castle.

Making his way through the crowds of people Harry spotted Padma having the injured Parvati laying in her lap. Running forward he immediately slide to a stop right in front of them.

"Is she okay?" He asked with his voice shaking a bit.

"Yes... I believe she's going to be okay. She was knocked unconscious but other than that..." Padma was suddenly cut off by the groan coming from her twin beneath her.

Reaching down he picked the limp body of his girlfriend and held her close to him. "I am so sorry my love. I should have been here to protect you."

He could feel her wrap her arms around. "Don't worry Harry. I knew what I was doing. All thanks to your teaching."

Pulling back slightly he kissed her gently and embraced her once more.

Three days later everyone was gathered around the Hogwarts Lake for Dumbledore's funeral. For the most part Harry couldn't remember much of what was being said. The only thing he really did notice was the fact during the entire event he was holding Parvati's hand. Pryia who was a little sore was find, with the only deaths from there side being Savage and Proud foot. The death eaters lost Nott, and Gibben, with William Anders, Travers, and Yaxley being captured.

More importantly the stunning news that Ginny Weasley had become a death eater and murdered someone stunned everyone almost as bad as Dumbledore's death. It was also discovered that Ginny had put Cormac McLaggen under the imperius curse for most of the year. And before leaving the castle she had wiped his entire memory with the memory charm. Looking behind him, both Molly and Arthur still sat there with a complete utter disbelief on their somber faces. After the funeral was over Parvati pulled on his hand leading them away from the groom of mourners while heading back inside the castle and going up into the nearby catwalk over looking the lake.

"So... what happen to us now?" Asked Parvati joining Harry as they both watched the remaining mourners pay there respect to the dead headmaster.

Harry sighed heavily. "I am not sure Par. This fake locket that I have from the horcrux cave is not the real one... but there are more out there. At least 5 more I am afraid. But... with that being said I do know one thing,"he added pulling her close to him.

"What's that my love?"

"Will do together. I am not leaving you behind ever again."

Parvati looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. Reaching up she gently touched the side of his face and kissed him passionately. It was then Harry stepped away briefly from her and got on one knee holding a ring in his hands.

Looking up he could see the stunned expression across her face. "Parvati Patil would you marry me?"

Parvati had tears come the down the side of her face before she practically jumped into his arms. "Yes! Yes of course, I will marry you!"

After she finally calmed down Harry gently put his mother's former wedding ring on her hand and hugged her tight once more.

"I know this might not have been the best time, what with Dumbledore's funeral just ending. But I have seen so much and been through too much, that if I didn't do this now, I would always regret it,"he added still holding on to her.

Parvati lifted her head slowly away from his chest. "I understand Harry. But for now... lets keep our engagement a secret just between us."

Harry had to agree with her and nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan my love. Come on lets go pay our respects."

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks for reading. I know it can be rough at times but I appreciate your reviews!


End file.
